Forced into Darkness:So what now?
by Atomicstruck'ya
Summary: Sequel to FID:Awakening.Luka's memory's back and it's back to school for PoA. What will happen to her when the truth finally come to light? Read on to find out...
1. Reunion

_Yay the sequel's begun and the first chapter has Sebastian. As a heads up this story will contain artifacts and spells from Tite Kubo's Bleach, Ken Akamatsu's Negima, Son Hee-joon's Phd:phantasy degree and Nobuyuki Anzai's Flame of Recca. I own none of these a well as Harry Potter and Kuroshitsuji, if I did I wouldn't have student debt :) Oh, and the story does get weird from here on in, but then again it's half based on an anime/manga so what can you expect?_

"Nice to see you again Sebastian," Luka replied truthfully, it was surreal seeing him again.

"And the same to you," the demon said silkily.

"What time to get off work?"

"Right now as a matter of fact. Anderson! I'm heading off early, the café's all yours," called Sebastian and a man came scuttling out from the back.

"Guess being the boss has its privileges," said Luka as Sebastian headed to his office chuckling, he returned with a long black military style jacket that he quickly did up over his black waistcoat.

"What do you want to do first?" he enquired.

"I don't know, there's so much to do,"

A couple of hours later they were both standing in Borgin and Burkes perusing the tomes on Dark Magic, most notably those on mind control. Mr Borgin stood behind the counter apparently unfazed by the sight of a child in his shop.

"Sebastian, do you think there'll be anything here on becoming a Parselmouth?" Luka asked as she scoured the lowest shelf.

"I take it that since you found out about that talent you've wanted to use it on Mel,"

Mel being Luka's pet royal python whom Sebastian had been looking after in her absence.

"Yeah and just in case there are other basilisks lurking in Hogwarts," she replied as Sebastian chuckled, for the safest place in magical Britain Hogwarts was turning out to be singularly dangerous. First a possessed professor now a basilisk what on Earth was next? Escaped lunatics running around the place?

"Well I'm afraid books on the subject will be rare,"

"And the books we're looking for are plentiful? I think we've already crossed that bridge Sebastian," Luka said crossly, she already had a crick in her neck from scrounging around Flourish and Blotts looking for books on Legilemency and Occlumency. She'd found some basic ones to start her off but she needed more advanced ones as well.

"Parseltongue has long been believed to be an inherent trait so no one has really looked into it much," the demon smirked, "but since you could vaguely understand what the boy meant it might be possible for you to develop the skill. However you won't find a book entitled 'Parsetongue For Dummies'. Ah, found one,"

Luka walked over to him as he plucked a book about mind curses from the top shelf. This made the third volume on their possible buying list. A swift look at the table of contents revealed the general nature of the book; mind crushers, how to trap people in nightmares, Legilemency torture and how to tear apart someone's sanity piece by piece. The text was perfect apart from one minor detail, all they could read was the contents because the rest was cursed so that it couldn't be read without cursing the reader. It was still a good buy though a little over priced. They would have to haggle.

"Do you want to try your hand at haggling first or shall I get it over with?" asked Sebastian sniggering slightly.

"You do it. I doubt he would take haggling from a child seriously," Luka replied wearily, standing in the Dark Arts shop she felt some sympathy for Ciel. Over a century had gone by and he hadn't aged much, he was still 5'6'' and pretty shrimpy.

"Very well my lady," said the smirking demon as he strode masterfully over to the counter as an old, battered tome caught Luka's eye.

The haggling was about to be competed when Luka scurried up to the counter with the book which was about half a foot thick and bound with leather and metal catches.

"Is it okay if I get this too Sebastian?" she asked.

Sebastian looked over the large volume on lycanthropy and nodded.

"I see your girl has excellent taste, a most intriguing text that Miss..?" said the stooping man.

"Reginold,"

"Well, Miss Reginold that book will be twelve galleons," he said slickly.

"I think not," Luka replied coldly and Mr Borgin's smile slipped as Sebastian's spread, "the text is thorough but woefully out of date and it is hardly in mint condition,"

"Given the book's age that is understandable, to the discerning collector-"

"Surely the discerning collector would know that this 'silver' catch is a mere cheap gilding spell that _someone_ used on the original brass to try and increase the value," Luka's gaze intensified as she narrowed her eyes and continued, "furthermore I couldn't help but note how it was right at the back, almost completely obscured. It was if it was just taking up space rather than being on display like the rest of your collection. I will be happy to take it off your hands for eight galleons, not a knut more,"

Mr Borgin stood startled for a moment, how had a little girl seen through his gilding charm? He looked at her more closely, she looked about Hogwarts age but her eyes were abnormally cold and emotionless looking.

"Very well, eight galleons it is. Would you care to take a look at my selection of jewellery whilst you are here. I'm sure we can find something to _fit_ your pretty neck," he replied hoping she would go to the opal necklace, perhaps it might finish her off and she'd stop cutting into his profits. It was bad enough that her companion was a haggler but her too? What sort of world did he live in if he couldn't hope to take advantage of a young girl?

"No doubt you mean that hangman's noose there," she said as she gestured to the piece of rope hanging off the ceiling before walking over to the opal necklace, "I see that you have excellent taste when it comes to the acquisition of jewellery. A pity I am not here to buy such things. It is a little showy but a fine piece," she stroked the necklace gently, "although I daresay that prolonged contact with it may not be good for my health,"

As she turned she tried to keep the smile from her face, the shopkeeper's expression was priceless. Sebastian too was reining in his mirth as he packed the books into a bag and shrunk them, their weight was no inconvenience but there size was. After a brief good bye the pair exited the shop am in arm and Luka burst out laughing.

"Did you see his face? I thought he would die of shock," chuckled Luka.

"I'm not surprised, that curse would have killed most people," he replied smirking, human reactions to the unexpected were always entertaining.

"It was strong but not that strong. Where are we going now?" asked Luka.

"I believe Quidditch Supplies would be good as we have already visited the apothecary and you said you wanted a broom to get into the chamber," Sebastian said looking down on his charge.

A few minutes after entering the shop they exited and Luka was the proud owner of an old, but still sky worthy, Cleansweep 5. Sebastian had goaded her a little about getting a Greenbottle family broom so that she could take Ciel for rides as well. When Luka threatened to tell his master about that Sebastian reminded her that all he had to do was say the word and she would take that secret to her grave. That made Luka understandably sullen as no one wants to be reminded of their eternal servitude. Seeing her saddened Sebastian tried to lighten the mood by suggesting that she try out for the house Quidditch team. Her broom may be old but she could channel her magic into other tools so why not a broom? That had the desired effect and Luka replied by saying that she would apply for the position of beater. She had always been heavy handed.

After reaching a dark corner the pair retired through the shadow gates to Sebastian's flat. Shadow gates were so much more nice to use than apparition thought Luka. All you do is walk into a shadow, take a few steps in absolute darkness whilst visualising your destination and step out of the shadow the other side. The only downsides were the possibility of being stuck in purgatory, which was unlikely with Sebastian, and the suffocating feeling one felt as one walks through a shadow as it seems to take on a thick, jelly-like consistency that ripples around you. Once in his feline filled flat Sebastian and Luka organised her new acquisitions in order of when Sebastian would send them to her via Elise. Initially Luka had been surprised that Sebastian had sent Elise to her but she swiftly got over. Hang around demons for any length of time and things become strange quite quickly and it was useful that Elise could pass through dimensions since she was a hell owl. Sebastian would never be out of reach. That just left two orders of business.

"Do you intend to pay me for the purchases with your meagre saving or do you want to work off the debt?" asked Sebastian as he stroked a Siamese.

"I think I'll leave my savings so I'll work it off," Luka replied.

"Very well, you can work a couple of shifts at the bar a month until I feel the debt is satisfied. You may keep any tips you receive," said Sebastian feeling gracious.

Luka nodded, the bar was an appendage of the maids and butlers café that Sebastian managed. It was linked to the café so that to get in one had to pass through the café. It allowed the Funtom company to run two businesses simultaneously without the extra paperwork of two premises.

"I believe that the next task at hand is what to tell my father," Sebastian said quietly, he wasn't looking forward to seeing him again. The last encounter had resulted in a 'family bonding' session of jig saws between himself, his father, the wraith and his psychotic pet and one of Sebastian's overly affectionate brothers.

"I doubt he'll lift the restrictions. Odds are Nicholas will impose further conditions," replied Luka sadly, turning to see Sebastian's wistful face she continued, "at least you can see your family whenever you want Sebastian and the only reason he's being so strict is because he cares about you. He doesn't want to see you hurt again,"

At this Sebastian smiled and it was genuine rather than his usual smirk. Seeing this Luka smiled in return, it was rare to see that expression on Sebastian's face. However it didn't last. Luka felt a strong tug at her gut as she was yanked away by portkey.

She landed with a thud on the kitchen floor of the house. She looked at the clock, she'd been careless her foster father had come back from work and had wondered where she'd been. Thus Luka had been recalled. Rose strode forward and booted her in the ribs, it didn't hurt much. Luka had felt far worse.

"I knew you were up to something the moment I got back _Luka_! Thinking of heading home were you? You should have known we would have put a Tracker as well as the Trace on you," snarled Jacob as he delivered a stinging hex.

"I checked the trunk. It seems that you can't keep those horrid little hands to yourself," cooed Rose as Luka returned her glare tenfold, "you know what happens to bad _little girls_ here don't you? They get punished,"

"I should have killed the pair of you along with your colleagues," Luka growled in defiance.

That seemed to have struck a nerve as Rose rose from her crouch and said, "Shall I do the honours or you Jacob?"

"Ladies first," he replied.

"Go ahead," Luka snorted as she flipped them the bird and put her hands behind her head as she lay on the kitchen floor, "she's probably too weak to cast it properly,"

At that Rose stamped down on Luka's face and before the blood had a chance to trickle from Luka's nose she shrieked, "_CRUCIO!_"


	2. Back to school

_Hello, thanks for the favs and follows. The bits of dialogue in bold are taken directly from PoA so I can't take credit for those you enjoy this chapter and as usual I own nothing._

Sebastian growled as he returned to the human realm. Luka had been correct, his father had laden more conditions upon him. He couldn't help his ward until he was fully recovered. Sebastian thought that it was utter nonsense, he was fine, sure he still wasn't running at one hundred percent but he could still deal with those mages easily. The only reason they had hurt him in the first place was that he had been gravely weakened by starvation. Now he was far stronger, they would never see him on his knees again.

XXX

It was the day before she due to go back to Hogwarts and Luka was eagerly anticipating it. She had been confined to the house except for when she had to run 'errands' for her foster parents. Luckily though Luka had persuaded them to let her write to her friends with Elise so they didn't worry and the façade of normality was maintained. Luka looked out of the window forlornly, Sebastian hadn't come. The only things that helped her maintain her sanity were practicing guitar playing and rereading her school books. At the very least she would ace her classes this year, except for astronomy of course. She could memorise star charts alright but she just couldn't find the star when she looked at the sky. Luka sighed and decided to have a nap, there was nothing else to do and she was so very hungry. Since her foster parents found out about her memory meals had become scarce.

XXX

The next morning it was all aboard the Hogwarts Express. As soon as she boarded Luka started looking for a compartment as she was already wearing her school robes. Unfortunately though the compartment that contained her friends was full as the twins were accompanied by Luna, Ginny, Colin and a lad called Neville. After accepting their shamefaced apologies she continued looking with Elise. Seeing as most of her house along with everyone else still seemed a little hostile Luka looked for an empty compartment. The only one that nearly fit that description was the one at the end of the train which was occupied by a sleeping man. Knowing that this was the best chance of solitude Luka walked in and deposited her stuff as she released Elise. Once she sat down the owl immediately claimed her lap. Luka felt grateful that unlike cats owls didn't feel the need to knead their perches with their talons. Reaching into her rucksack she pulled out a chemistry textbook which she hadn't read during the holidays on the basis that she didn't want her foster parents to reclaim them.

After a few minutes of blessed silence Luka heard the sounds of nearing voices. The compartment door was opened and Luka immediately tensed. Gryffindors. Then she recognised two of them; Harry Potter and his ginger friend, the girl was unknown though.

"Hello, is it ok for us to join you?" Harry Potter asked.

"Yeah sure," replied Luka, she would have preferred to stay relatively alone but given that the Hogwarts Express was usually packed like a Tokyo commuter train that had been unlikely.

As the unfamiliar trio sat down the ginger boy hissed, "**Who d'you reckon he is?"**

"Professor R J Lupin judging by the name on his case," Luka stated as she continued to read.

At that the three of them looked at the battered case whose only hope of remaining in one piece rested on a copious amount of string. It was then that the girl attempted to offer unwanted social contact.

"My name is Hermione Granger and you are?" she enquired as she held out her hand.

"Luka Pearson," Luka replied as she shook the Gryffindor's hand before withdrawing quickly to pluck a handkerchief from her robes. Luka detested having colds.

"**Wonder what he teaches?"** asked the ginger boy pointing to the professor.

"**That's obvious," **replied Hermione Granger in an equally quiet whisper, **"There's only one vacancy, isn't there. Defence Against the Dark Arts,"**

At this Luka sincerely hoped that he was better than Lockhart, then again that wasn't exactly a challenge. That fool probably couldn't tie his own shoe laces with magic without garrotting himself.

"**Well, I hope he's up to it,"** the boy said, **"He looks like one good hex could finish him off-"**

"Don't be fooled by appearances. For all you know he could be a wizard of great acclaim," interjected Luka, true the man looked awful and run down but it was possible that it was all just a ruse.

"Who asked you? Anyway Harry what did you want to say?" retorted the Gryffindor.

"Oh, it's nothing. I'll tell you later," replied Harry Potter.

Luka couldn't help but think that his reticence was something down to her presence so she decided to tune out and get back into her book. Thinking about quantum mechanics was difficult at the best of times. After a few hours of half listening to the Gryffindors talk about Hogsmeade and other things the trolley witch passed through. Luka requested a couple of chocolate frogs, Every Flavour Beans were nice but less trustworthy than their Muggle cousins. Hermione Granger attempted to wake their professor but he remained unconscious. Shortly after the witch departed the compartment played host to some other very unwelcome visitors; Malfoy and his cronies.

"**Well, look who it is. Potty, the Weasel**, the Mudblood and the Halfling**," **he drawled as his two chuckled at his 'wit'.

"My, what a display of eloquence. Honestly with all the personal tutoring you've had one would think that you could have come up with something more original. Then again with a gene pool as inbred as yours you were lucky to be merely mentally retarded rather than disfigured with it. But I see your friends didn't have your good fortune in that respect," said Luka imperiously as she rested her head on her left hand which was propped up on the window sill.

"Shut up Pearson, people like you don't even deserve to be in Hogwarts let alone the great house of Slytherin," the boy snarled in retort.

"And yet despite my lack of noble status you have yet to best me. Has he Elise?" she asked bringing the boys' attention back to the owl who had now puffed herself up like a feathery ball of fury.

Malfoy twitched at this before turning his attention to the 'Weasel', "**I heard your father finally got his hands on some gold this summer, Weasley. Did your mother die of shock?"**

The Weasley jumped to his feet knocking over his friend's cat basket and causing Professor Lupin to stir. For a moment all eyes were on the man to see if he would wake. Taking the coward's way out Malfoy backed away from the compartment door.

"**Who's that?"**

"**New teacher. What were you saying, Malfoy?"** replied Harry Potter who was standing next to his friend as if to hold him back.

At that the blonde boy retreated muttering to his cronies as he went. Luka shook her head, it was cowardly scum like that that gave Slytherin a bad name. As the two boys whispered Granger made another attempt at conversation.

"Won't talking to Malfoy like that get you into trouble? After all he's pretty high up in your house," she asked.

"Given the amount of grief we of Slytherin endured from the rest of the school last year any trouble that little git can stir up will be a trifle. I've learned from the best how to deal with his kind," Luka replied taking the other girl aback slightly. She hadn't thought about how the Slytherins were treated lasted year, Ron had told her that after she had been attacked the Gryffindor consensus was that all the Slytherins should have been kicked out of Hogwarts.

"Grief? No Slytherin was attacked," snapped Weasley and Hermione sighed, he was always so hot headed.

"Not by the monster no, but your own _noble_ house more than made up for it. It is a pity that the perpetrator wasn't publicly unmasked. That way we could see whether it really was a Slytherin at work or whether it was a member of another house who was only too happy for the house of snakes to take the blame. After all veins of Darkness run through all the houses," Luka replied glaring at the boy. She knew it was bad to aim for such a sensitive issue as from what Moaning Murtle had told her it had been Ginny Weasley who had released the basilisk.

Luckily the boy kept quiet after that comment and Luka was allowed to resume reading. After a while she looked through the window to see where they were but all there was was darkness. Gradually the train slowed down and the Weasley boy got up to look through the window whilst at the same time trying to give Professor Lupin and Luka wide berth which was near impossible as they flanked the window.

"**We must be nearly there. I'm starving, I want to get to the feast..."**

"**We can't be there yet," **replied Granger as she checked her watch.

Luka did likewise and saw that it was far too early for them to be at Hogsmeade Station. Something else was up. Harry Potter went to look out of the compartment door as the train jolted to a halt and the lights went out. Luka huffed and reached for the zippo she'd take from the trunk and flipped it on so she could continue reading. At that point Granger decided to go and ask the driver but didn't even get out of the compartment as her way was blocked by none other than Ginny Weasley and Neville whom Luka's friends had been sitting with earlier. As the two Gryffindors tried to gain entry Ginny almost sat on Harry Potter and the increasingly loud ruckus woke up Professor Lupin.

"**Quiet! Stay where you are," **he said hoarsely as he moved towards the door, his way illuminated by the handful of silver flames he was holding.

However the door opened before he got to it and a Dementor hovered in the doorway. It stood there shrouded in its cloak taking rattling gasps. Great thought Luka, first Malfoy and now a guard of Azkaban. At least they would see what Professor Lupin was made of though. He was still conscious, that was a good sign. Harry Potter on the other hand was displaying classic symptoms of Demento exposure. He went deahly pale before falling off his seat convulsing. As that happened Professsor Lupin used his Patronus causing the Dementor to retreat. When the Dementor left the lights came back on and Luka noticed that Harry Potter wasn't the only one affected. Ginny was cowering in the corner with Hermione and Neville was shaking slightly. The Weasley boy on the other hand seemed quite alright apart from being a bit pallid.

"**Here. Eat it. It'll help,"** said Professor Lupin as he distributed pieces of chocolate to the students once Harry Potter had regained consciousness.

"No thanks sir. I feel fine and with a cold I wouldn't be able to taste it," said Luka as the professor offered her a piece.

Professor Lupin looked at her quizzically but she didn't feel like telling him that Dementors could see contracted souls and knew the penalty they would suffer at the hands of the contract demon if they had so much as had a nibble. It would lead to too many questions and most of those Luka was unable to answer.

"**What was that thing?"** asked Harry Potter.

"**A Dementor. One of the guards of Azkaban," **Professor Lupin replied before excusing himself.

As the group discussed the Dementor Luka wondered if she should fill them in but decided against it. Telling a group of scared children that Dementors were creatures that fed on happiness and sucked out one's soul by clamping their scabby mouths over one's mouth leaving an alive but lifeless husk in their wake probably wasn't what they wanted to hear. Once Professor Lupin returned silence reined in the compartment as nearly everyone was too subdued for conversation. Every now and then Luka caught the professor glancing at her as if she had grown a second head. Elise had noticed too as she glared at him with unblinking disdain until it was time to disembark. Fortunately whilst she hadn't sat with them on the train Luka managed to accompany her friends in the thestral drawn carriages. They too had seen the Dementor pass by but unlike in the compartment Luka had been in the Dementor hadn't stayed for long.

As they passed into the Great Hall Luka and Lucy regretfully parted ways with Colin, Luna and Peter. This year the Sorting Hat gave a lively rendition of its new song and after the sorting the hall was filled once more with numerous versions of the school song. Then came the welcoming speech from Professor Dumbledore. He stressed that Dementors were not to be trifled with and nobody was to leave the school without permission. That would make getting to work a little difficult for her Luka thought, but then again Dementors aren't completely uneasonable and the forest entrance wasn't that well guarded as Sebastian had proved the year prior. As his speech continued and Professor Lupin was introduced Luka couldn't help but notice the expression on Professor Snape's face. He looked murderous, even during the duel with Lockhart he'd looked less malicious. Before Luka could try to think of why Professor Snape showed such animosity Professor Dumbledore announced that Hagrid was going to be the new Care of Magical Creatures Professor. The applause he received were far louder than the damp squib Professor Lupin received. Luka and Lucy were happy for the man, he clearly loved all the animals he worked with. The feast then commenced and the Hogwarts chatter machine swung into action.

XXX

At the high table Professor Lupin regarded a particular member of Slytherin closely, he had had his back to her when the Dementor had opened the door so he didn't see her reaction to the creature but afterwards her behaviour had been far from normal. Not to mention her owl gave him bad vibes. Fortunately the man he wanted to talk to was sitting right next to him.

"Severus, who's that girl sitting at the far end of the Slytherin table next to the girl with the black pigtails?" he asked.

Professor Snape groaned in his mind. Not only was the insufferable halfbreed talking to him but he knew who the wolf was on about.

"Her name is Luka Pearson, she's a second year," he replied curtly, he didn't ask why the wolf wanted to know. Peace with that girl around was hard enough to come by as it was.

"Was she involved in the trouble on the train?" enquired Professor Dumbledore from Professor Snape's right.

"Yes she was in the same compartment as myself but it's not the presence of the Dementor that's troubling me. Miss Pearson seemed completely unfazed by the Dementor, she didn't even accept the chocolate I offered. She just kept reading as if nothing had happened," replied Profess Lupin.

"That's not surprising," said the headmaster as he tucked into some treacle tart.

"Why not?" asked the werewolf as his frown deepened.

"Miss Pearson seems to be very difficult to disturb. Not even Severus' office could frighten her, on the contrary she seemed to rather like it didn't she Severus?" replied Professor Dumbledore ignoring the raven haired man's glare.

Professor Lupin digested the information along with his food. Whilst he didn't know what his fellow professor's office looked like he knew the man could appear intimidating at times though that still didn't explain the girl's behaviour. He would have to watch her over the coming year.


	3. Lessons of all kinds

_Hello there :) Thanks for the follows. As usual I own nothing and in this chapter there will be a special announcement. Enjoy!_

The next morning school resumed as if they had never left. Professor Snape handed out the timetables giving an especially venomous glare to Luka who just smiled it off before she and Lucy had a look through what they had. To Luka's happiness the first lesson was Potions. As they tucked into breakfast the two girls could hear Malfoy and some of the other Slytherins mocking Harry Potter. Rolling her eyes Luka bewitched a piece of toast so that it acted like a boomerang constantly flying at the blonde boy's head.

Potions class was relatively uneventful with no major explosions and History of Magic, which was the next lesson, was the usual soporific bore. It wasn't until lunch that Luka, the twins and Colin found something of interest. As they mooched past the Forbidden Forest they spied a paddock filled with strange creatures.

"Hippogriffs!" Luka cried and jogged over to the fence, behind her she heard the sound of a camera flash and Lucy's squeals of excitement.

"What are hippogriffs?" asked Peter nervously.

"They are the progeny of griffins and horses. It's said as horses are enemies of the griffin that when the species mate their offspring will more wondrous than their progenitors," replied Luka as she watched the animals.

"Hey, yer be careful!" came a booming voice.

The children turned around to see the newly promoted Professor Hagrid coming towards them.

"Yer have to be careful around 'ippogriffs, very proud 'n' easy to offend. What are yer doing here anyway? Shouldn't yer be 'avin' your lunch?" he asked as he neared them.

"We just had it. Can we pet the hippogriffs?" asked Colin excitedly.

"Not at the moment, yer'll need to be gettin' back to the castle. Class will be startin' soon," Hagrid replied and the disappointed children made their way back to the castle.

"What's next?" Luka asked Lucy.

"Charms,"

"That's good,"

That evening Luka sat down on her bed to get an early start on her homework. Her evening had already been busy as she had transfigured her t-shirts from their plain state to their original prints. Now instead of being several blank black, navy and purple bits of cloth they now displayed pictures of skeletons, big cats and Luka's personal favourite which she was now wearing a horror film werewolf complete with the caption 'Half man, half beast: The terror of mankind'. It was turning out to be good day, she'd found the dates for the Quidditch try outs and with the exception of History of Magic the day's lessons hadn't been too bad. Though she had to admit the day's events had been marred by one thing; the supposed attack on Malfoy by a hippogriff. No doubt the version making its way around the Slytherin common room was a greatly biased and distorted version of events but it made Luka worry. The professor was a nice man and it was only his first day and not to mention she didn't want an animal to be destroyed over a brat's foolishness. Sighing she returned to her history essay.

XXX

The next morning Luka was pleased to see Elise, she'd sent the owl off to Sebastian for her things as soon as she had arrived. It came as a welcome diversion from the nightmares she had been receiving of late and her constant sneezing. Elise was heavily laden with both a package in her talons and a letter in her beak. After relieving her of her burden and petting her Luka turned her attention to the letter. The envelope was of black parchment and addressed 'Mea ancilla' _(My maid/slave girl)_. Since Luka didn't want the letter to be exposed to the scrutiny of her peers Luka excused herself and with Elise on her shoulder made her way to the entrance hall. Placing the package on a window ledge she quickly glanced around her before opening the letter.

'_Dear Luka,_

_I hope this sees you well, Elise says that you came across some Dementors on the train, I trust that they gave you no trouble. Now to the matter of why I have penned this; despite your studies at Hogwarts it is necessary that you continue your other education. As I have told you a number of times a lady at court requires a large set of skills and your two year hiatus has hindered your progress. I plan to address this immediately. In the package you will find as well as your books and school things, your pocket trumpet, violin and a mirror. The mirror is bewitched to allow me tutor you in absentia. You will be having lessons every other day at eight o'clock sharp, if you can't attend I expect you to notify me in advance. With luck, and dedication on your part, you should have mastered Bach's Chaconne by the end of next week. I know you will complain but this your own fault. If you had chosen something more feminine like the flute instead of the trumpet you would only have two instruments to learn. Count yourself lucky that I did not make you pick the harp._

_Forever yours,_

_Sebastian.'_

Luka's eyes narrowed. Bach's chaconne? The git was as sadistic as ever. She had heard Ciel complain about Sebastian's ridiculous demands but so far she had yet to see it for herself. How the hell was she going to manage this? It had been hard for Ciel and he'd had tutoring since he was little. Cursing the demon she opened the package. It was an intricately carved wooden box whose contents looked perfect for a doll's house. Tiny books, a miniscule violin and its bow as thin as a matchstick. Just as she was looking over the items she was rudely interrupted.

"Yoink!" squeeked Peeves as he snatched the box out Luka's hands.

"Give that back you bastard," hissed Luka as she chased after the poltergeist firing magic blasts.

"Peeves do give that box back, it's not yours," came quiet voice, it was Professor Lupin.

Instead of doing as he was told Peeves started singing a rude song. The professor merely sighed before summoning the box, at this Peeves made a rude gesture and was off.

"Here you go. Luka isn't it?" asked Professor Lupin.

"Thanks professor and yes, that's my name," replied Luka beginning to feel a little awkward.

Seeming pleased that he'd got her name right the professor pressed on, "I do believe you're in my first class today," he checked his watch, "which is in a couple of minutes," he motioned for her to follow as he turned and lead the way.

Tucking her box away Luka groaned to herself, walking to class with the teacher. This would push her swat reading through the roof.

As they entered the classroom Luka hurried over to Lucy and Peter who were looking at her questioningly. When she was seated Luka explained what had happened, or at least a version of events that didn't include Sebastian. The lesson began soon and Professor Lupin explained the syllabus of low level Dark creatures and defensive spells.

"Aren't we going to learn about werewolves?" asked a lad from Slytherin whose name Luka didn't know.

"No, not just yet," replied Professor Lupin gently.

"Why not? Those flea bitten half breeds have been agitating recently. There'll probably be violence soon," retorted the boy.

"Oh for crying out loud will you pack those stupid prejudices in. No wonder they've 'agitating' as you call it given their treatment by the Ministry of Magic. Yes there are some evil gits with fur but no more than you get with any other people and as for the transformation the Wolfsbane Potion has the capacity to end that," snarled Luka as she turned around and before the boy could respond-

"Enough. The pair of you. Now since you're so vocal you can help me with a shield charm demonstration Luka," Professor Lupin said firmly as Luka rose from her seat wand in hand to stand at the front of the class.

"Now Luka, I want you to fire a hex as powerfully as you can at me. I will use a shield charm to block it. Any questions?"

"Are you sure you really want me to use the most powerful hex I have sir?" asked Luka timidly.

"Yes, now on a count of three. One, two, three-"

After momentarily steeling herself Luka fired a whispered, but none the less powerful, _reducto_ at the professor. Evidently he was not expecting such an assault from a second year because he failed to defend himself adequately and he was consequently thrown to the end of the classroom and landed with a thud. He lay there for a moment gasping for air before slowly standing.

"Very good, I certainly didn't expect that. You may return to your seat now," he said still sounding a little winded and shocked.

Once Luka had resumed her seat next to a stunned Lucy Professor Lupin ran the class through the theory of a basic shield charm. After that he paired them up and as there was an odd number he partnered with Luka.

"Now Luka, this time I will fir the hex, nothing damaging of course, and you will shield yourself," he said as if his trip through the air had never happened.

This however didn't put an end to Luka's fears. She knew that a good _protego_ could knock the opponent back as easily as any hex and she said as much. Professor Lupin just smiled and said he wouldn't be caught off guard twice which was true she didn't knock him back an inch. At the end of his class he gave them an essay on shield charms; their uses and shortcomings to be handed in by Friday.

XXX

It was morning break and Professor Lupin was striding to the staff room. He wanted to talk to Severus again . As he entered the staff room he noticed the Potions Master in an armchair with his back to room. Walking forwards he greeted Professors Flitwick and McGonagall before turning his attention to the head of Slytherin.

"Severus I would like a word,"

"What about?" came the terse reply.

"Luka Pearson,"

Professor Snape sighed as he put his book down. It hadn't even been a week and the little chit was getting into trouble.

"What has she done this time?" he asked exasperatedly.

"She hasn't done anything wrong. It's just we were practicing shield charms today," a look passed between the older professors, "and I asked her to help with the demonstration-"

"And no doubt she performed the charm with ease. The answer to your trivial question Lupin is that she used that charm often last year," snapped Professor Snape who swiftly returned to his book.

"That wasn't what I was going to ask but now that you mention it, why did she use the charm last year? Did Lockhart teach it?"

"He didn't. The students taught themselves to use it," replied Professor McGonagall sadly, "during the attacks last year students of Slythgerin were targeted by the rest if the school as a means of reprisal. Miss Pearson and a group of friends caught the brunt of it,"

Professor Lupin considered this a moment.

"So what _did_ you want to ask Lupin?" sneered Professor Snape.

"It doesn't matter, what happened last year explains it," he replied as the other wizard snorted, Luka had probably learned the curse as a questionable method of self defence.

XXX

Elsewhere in the castle Luka regarding her options in the solitude of the library. Having lessons with Sebastian every other night meant that Quidditch was out of the question, she would never have enough time for her studies. She would have to try and set up the chamber during lunch time. Luka had had a look at the entrance earlier and to her relief no one had bothered to block it. Looking over the contents of the box once more before putting it away she headed to class. Lucy had been quite angry with Luka over what had happened to Professor Lupin, this was then exacerbated by Colin who unwisely said that he'd wished he had been there to take a photograph. He really needed to channel his obsession. Perhaps she should suggest to the others that they start a newspaper, the 'Hogwarts Herald' maybe?

Later that evening Luka surveyed the partially refurbished Chamber of Secrets. She had had to undergo the laborious procedure of shoring up the tunnel entrance before levitating some of the stone into the main chamber to form a rough desk and stool. Tiring as it was it was also quite satisfying. Now with everything set out around her she waited for the eighth hour to come to see if Sebastian had meant that his lessons would begin tonight. It turned out that they did and it wasn't until a few minutes before curfew that Luka made it back to common room exhausted and cursing her master. He'd been strict as usual with the Latin translations, her arm ached from holding the violin bow and the duelling mannequin had beaten her nearly into unconsciousness. Luka winced as she thought of all the healing potions she would need to brew if she were to keep up the appearance of a normal, carefree student. Still muttering she showered before collapsing into her bed.

XXX

As usual when one is quite occupied time quickly slips by like leaves in a wind and the fortnight deadline for Bach's chaconne was now upon her. It was Saturday morning and Luka was once again playing the violin on the edge of the Forbidden Forest as far from the school as possible. She had initially been playing in the chamber but Sebastian had said that the echo would blind her to her mistakes, it was fine for lessons with him as he was unaffected by the acoustics but she would had to practice elsewhere. Luka would have chosen her dormitory but apparently the enclosed space of her bed with a silencing charm wouldn't do. She had tried to explain to Sebastian that the space didn't matter when she played her guitar or trumpet but he had remained steadfast. The knock on effect of the practice was Luka having to become a lark in order to play in solitude. Quietly she took out her violin from the box along with its bow and sheet music before enlarging the lot. Then after a bit of shuffling she began to play.

A bit closer to the school Professor Lupin was strolling through the grounds savouring being able to walk unaided as he had but a week until the full moon. Moving along he heard music and decided to investigate, it was odd for anyone to be about at this time in the morning. A little while later he came to the source to see Luka Pearson alone with a violin. Under normal circumstances he would have been able to identify her from scent alone at a greater distance but unfortunately he was upwind. As if sensing his presence the girl turned swiftly to face him.

It had been a little while since Luka had started playing and she faintly pleased with her progress. She could now produce a passable version of the piece but she wasn't sure whether it would match Sebastian's exacting standards. She hoped it would, despite their distance he was still capable of making his displeasure known. Quickly ridding herself of doubt she began to play again until she caught a scent- werewolf. Paranoid of attack she turned to see Professor Lupin. Blinking in surprise she regarded him warily, he seemed to be a kind man but by virtue of his race he still merited the application of caution. The capabilities of werewolves were not to be taken lightly.

"I did not know you played the violin, you're quite skilled," said he as the silence became awkward.

"Um, thank you professor," Luka checked her watch," I will have to be off now, breakfast and all," she replied nervously before packing up and scuttling off. Despite having belief in her abilities she always hated to play in front of others. Professor Lupin watched her departure wondering what he had said to make her take off.

XXX

It was the night of the full moon and Luka was cursing herself. Professor Lupin had asked for the essay to be handed in by Friday and she'd gotten side tracked. She only had five minutes until it was Saturday and she wasn't sure if he would accept the essay, not that he'd be in his office of course. Given that the moon was now high in the sky he would probably be curled up on his bed. Luka sighed, she was getting stitch in her side from running. She was on the full moon shift tonight at the bar and it was her lunch break so instead of eating in the relative peace of the staff room she had had to make another journey past the Dementors and Filch. Gasping for breath she reached the steps to his office and scuttled up them. His office was warded but the spells weren't particularly powerful so it took only a little while for Luka to deactivate them. Checking her watch to see that it was just before midnight Luka turned the door knob and entered. To her surprise she was faced with a furry Professor Lupin. He was crouched in the corner of his office looking at her with what appeared to be an equal amount of surprise. Luka considered him a moment, werewolves came in all forms so he wasn't particularly strange it was just that his limbs seemed too spindly to support his body.

"Evening professor, sorry I didn't hand in my work in earlier. Is it ok for me to submit it now?" she asked, since she received no reply but a blank stare she put the parchment on his desk and stepped forwards, "Are you alright professor?"

Nothing, she knew that the Wolfsbane Potion could go terribly wrong so she cast a diagnosis charm. He was physically fine apart from a small graze on his foreleg that Luka assumed he received during his transformation. In his current state the office was a little cramped for him and he might have fallen over whilst he changed. Rummaging in the pockets of her cloak she found the healing potion spray she'd made. Luka didn't know how he would react if she got closer so she sprayed a bit of the potion into the air and moved it onto his graze with simple telekinesis. The skin swiftly re-grew although the fact that he had had such a small cut for a while was unusual. Werewolf healing ability was normally without equal. Perhaps it was side effect of the potion he was on.

"Erm, I'll be off now. I'll put the wards up so you needn't worry. Enjoy the rest of your evening sir," said Luka as she exited the office, it was as if she was just talking to herself for he gave no sign he heard her.

As the wards reworked themselves behind Luka checked her watch. She had a few minutes of her break left, if she used her broom again when she got out of the building she might be able to catch a bite when she got back to the bar. Groaning she broke into a run once more.

Back in his office Professor Lupin started to move. He had been too shocked to do so before. Not only had a student got through the wards on his office but she hadn't seemed too surprised or repulsed to see him. She'd even healed him. But what on Earth was she doing wandering the castle at this hour in a travelling cloak and what looked like a maid outfit? Furthermore, why did she reek of blood and death? He was going to need to talk to Severus straight away in the morning. The professor turned to see the moon through the window, she was nearly past her zenith now so he curled up to snatch some sleep. The pain of transforming back into a man would be upon him soon.

_Fanservice announcement! The chapter after the next one will feature the Funtom bar, a poll is open on my profile page to choose the reaper who will be present at the bar. This'll be open 'til next Saturday (10/02/13). Also in the chapter after that a paper replica of Snape 'attacks' a member of staff, this poll'll be open from 10/02/13 until the 17/02/13. Please participate if you have time ^...^_


	4. Expulsion?

Hi_ guys, thanks for the reviews, favs and follows! Just to clarify Luka was on her lunch break when she saw Professor Lupin so her clothes weren't completely clean and yes her foster parents will suffer. As usual I own nothing, the spells in bold are from Bleach and Negima as are their translations. The word count for this chapter kinda snow balled but the end of the mystery is nigh, just a few more chapters.._

It was just past dawn when Luka slipped back into the dormitory. She stifled a yawn as she quietly got her clothes from her trunk before slinking off to the bathroom. She was so glad it was Saturday.

Meanwhile Professor Snape was having a very interesting conversation with Professor Lupin. Madam Pomfrey had Floo called him a few minutes telling him that Professor Lupin had urgent news. He had initially scorned the man for putting up such feeble wards that a second year could disarm them before swiftly becoming concerned that the girl was either hurt or hurting others. The dour man swiftly made his way to the girls' dormitory to see if the girl was present. He growled as he pulled back the curtains. The three pillow trick. Where the blazes was she? Inclining his head he heard the sound of the shower. The professor's jaw tightened as he decided to have a quick look through the girl's possessions. Apart from the pillows there was an odd looking stuffed toy on the bed, it looked like a cross between a bear and a dog with ugly, yellow close set eyes and fangs. Strange girl. The books on the bedside cabinet were a little advanced for a second year too, especially the charm and potion ones, the latter giving details of low level apothecary potions used in St Mungo's for wounds and broken bones. He ceased his perusal when he heard the water stop and the sound of padding feet coming towards him.

Still drying her hair Luka walked over to the door to the dormitory and stepped through. She stopped dead in her tracks as her tired eyes locked onto the grim figure of Professor Snape. His jaw was clenched and his eyes glittered malevolently.

"Well, Miss Pearson, you have finally graced us with your presence. Once you are properly dressed meet me in the common room, pyjamas are not fit for an audience with the headmaster," he hissed as he turned to leave.

Luka dressed as silently as she could so as not to wake her room mates. Quickly she looked through her trunk to find something suitable, it wouldn't do to look uncouth. Luka selected her black skinny jeans and a black short sleeved shirt. Her royal blue tie and silver tack from her maid uniform would complete the ensemble. Checking her watch to make sure that not too much time had passed Luka made her way downstairs.

Her head of house barely spared her a glance as swept off through the portrait hole and along the corridors. They came to a stop in front of a golden griffin.

"Lemon drops," said Professor Snape harshly and the statue obligingly jumped out of the way to reveal a moving spiral staircase.

The professor motioned Luka to go up before him and she hopped onto the stairs. Once the stairs had stopped revolving Professor Snape led Luka through a door into a large room that she presumed was Professor Dumbledore's office. It was filled with tables covered in strange silver instruments but before she could properly appreciate them she was led to a central dais upon which was the headmaster's desk. Seated around this were Professor Dumbledore and a rough looking Professor Lupin. Professor Snape took his place at the opposite side of the desk to Professor Lupin eyeing his colleague with obvious distaste.

"Explain yourself Miss Pearson. Where were you last night and why did you see fit to break into Professor Lupin's office?" asked the elderly wizard all twinkle absent from his eyes.

"I was quite busy during the day so I forgot to hand in my homework during the day. I did not expect to find Professor Lupin in his office as it was the night of the full moon. For the remainder of the evening I was working off a debt off of school grounds," Luka replied calmly.

Professor Snape regarded the girl closely, her body language was quite unlike what it had been the previous year. Then she would have stuttered and probably not been able to look the headmaster in the eye. Now her bearing was erect with no sense of shame and she spoke clearly. He didn't know whether to respect the stance or sneer at her arrogance.

"How long have you known?" asked Professor Lupin asked breaking Professor Snape out of his thoughts.

"Since you caught me playing sir," she replied.

"You caught my scent I take it,"

"Yes, until then I couldn't smell anything due to my cold. I am loathe to admit it, but until then I had no idea you were a werewolf. You are very adept at passing for a human," Luka said quietly.

"You sound disappointed,"

"Of course, mistaking a werewolf for a human is something that can get one killed," she replied.

"Professor Snape snorted, "You make out that you see werewolves on a regular basis,"

At this Professor Lupin's eyes widened and fastened on Luka's tie. He had picked up a hint the night before but now it was much stronger.

"Luka, give me your tie," he said as he held out his hand.

Without hesitation Luka undid the tie tack and removed the strip of cloth before stepping forward to hand it to the seated professor. He took it and held it to his nose. After a brief sniff he looked at her sadly.

"Werewolves, blood, sorrow and death. All of these scents are on this, where were you last night?" he asked, his blue eyes searching the girl's face for answers.

"As a payment for a debt I was working at a bar. The establishment caters for the supernatural community and due to the date many werewolves were present in their animal form," Luka replied.

"And the blood?" he asked hoping that such a young girl hadn't been involved in anything too horrible.

"After changing they like to eat sir, preferably fresh meat that is still warm and twitching,"

The professors digested the information. Professor Lupin looked slightly sick, whilst the headmaster looked at desk clearly saddened by the callousness with which Luka spoke. Professor Snape on the other hand wore his usual mask of indifference even though he was taken aback at the girl's words.

"Well, Miss Pearson you are most certainly being very honest," he said sarcastically, he'd expected her to try and lie her way out of it.

"There's no point in lying sir, Professor Lupin has already revealed too much to be concealed and most werewolves are quite adept at smelling lies. I would only dig myself a deeper hole by lying to those who see through it so easily," the girl replied.

Professor Snape quirked an eyebrow, how Slytherin, she was only being honest as it suited her ends.

"They are killing people aren't they? These werewolves," asked Professor Lupin quietly not raising his eyes from the floor.

"Yes," came the emotionless response.

"You condone murder," the werewolf whispered.

"Only when it pertains to select individuals. The humans they eat are all criminals of the worst kinds, any werewolf who attacks a civilian also faces death,"

"The pack kills their own? I find that hard to believe," said Professor Lupin finally raising his head to look Luka in the eye, the coldness in her eyes chilled him to the bone.

"The majority of the time yes, however werewolves in general have one major problem; they have a tendency to eat the evidence. That is why for a time goblins were used to help with the investigations but their prices were somewhat extortionate so other alternatives were explored. Six mages were employed to track down and kill rogue werewolves. They became known as the Executioners and their authority was equal to that of a Pack Leader," Luka explained.

"Why would a pack of werewolves consent to humans killing them?" asked Professor Snape, something was wrong here, since when did werewolves care about humans?

"Not all werewolves are savages professor, most have human families. As for the purpose of the Executioners, who are those who have the most to lose if it became common knowledge that werewolves were real and killing people? Whilst werewolves are quite aware of their physical superiority they lack the general arrogance that one finds commonly amongst wizards," Luka replied.

"It is already known that werewolves kill people, that is why the ministry introduced legislation against their kind," Professor Snape spat.

"I meant with regards to the Muggle population professor," seeing the puzzled expression on the man's face Luka continued, "there are those who wish to become full legal citizens sir,"

"The ministry would never allow that," said Professor Dumbledore who had until then been content to silently contemplate the discussion.

"Since wizards think they are above Muggle laws I don't see why the ministry believes it can force its laws on Muggles," said Luka.

"They're Muggle werewolves?" asked Professor Lupin incredulously, "I had heard that they exist but I have never met one,"

"That's not surprising, they're pathologically secretive and quite different to werewolves like yourself sir,"

"How different?"

"In a nutshell sir they don't need the Wolfsbane Potion as with training they can retain their human minds when in their animal form even though it will still be augmented by their instincts. On the other hand however they don't get days off, the transformation can take place on any day if they are subjected to the right stimuli. When I said they eat the evidence I meant it, ninety nine percent of the time if you put a werewolf near a fresh corpse they will eat it whether in their animal form or not. If they are still in their human form when they begin the meal the beast inside them will rise to the surface and they will transform," Luka replied still seeming calm despite the topic of which she spoke.

"How can you be so matter of fact? Don't you fear them?" asked Professor Lupin.

"After you attend a few of the meals you begin to become desensitized and no I don't fear them. I have a healthy respect of what they are capable of but fear is useless, it dulls the mind and only further encourages them," stated Luka.

"Why do you attend the meals?" asked Professor Dumbledore now even more gravely worried than before.

"They create quite a mess professor and someone has to clean up after them," Luka replied.

"To whom do you owe your debt?" enquired Professor Dumbledore.

"I cannot say sir," Luka said quietly.

"Is it Sebastian?" Luka's eyes widened, "I'll take that as a yes," Professor Dumbledore sighed, "I can't understand your calm acceptance of this situation you have been forced into,"

"I do not expect you to sir, it's not as if I can show you my memories," she replied.

"Actually you can, put your wand to your temple, concentrate on the memory you wish to extract and simply pull it out of your head," the headmaster explained.

Luka thought for a moment would it be possible to show them the truth about the situation that she really didn't want to be in? As soon the thought passed her mind she felt her restrictions tighten, there was to be no easy escape it seemed. That and look at what happened to Professor Snape she thought to herself. By trying to help her he had been cursed, she couldn't let that happen to anyone else.

"Will taking out the memory erase it from my mind?" she asked.

"No, the procedure for that is quite different," Professor Dumbledore replied.

"What memory do you wish to view?"

"A brief look at your evening will suffice. You should probably include the 'meal' as you call it," said Professor Snape, he didn't entirely believe that she had attended one as she had said.

In response Luka put her wand to her temple and extracted the memory.

"I've included the meal and a bit of what happened afterwards so you can see what a shift at the bar is like in general," she said as she looked around for somewhere to put her memory.

Professor Dumbledore stood up and motioned for all of them to follow him to the pensieve. He indicated Luka to put the memory into the receptacle. As it touched the surface the ethereal filament spread like ink touching water.

"All together now, just put your face into the pensieve Miss Pearson," the headmaster said as she looked at him enquiringly.

As one they put their faces into the surface of the memory and Luka felt herself being pulled down into the memory. They landed in the spacious back room of the Funtom bar. It was devoid of furniture, the walls were plain and the floor was just smooth concrete.

"It makes the place easier to clean," Luka explained as the professors looked around before turning to the figures in the room.

"Where are you?" asked Professor Lupin.

"Over there in the corner. I look different because I take a glamour potion in the form of age modification sweets I carry with me at work. It would seem a bit odd for a twelve year old to be working in a bar," Luka replied as they looked at the 'woman' in the corner.

The figure appeared to be a version of Luka in her mid twenties, her hair was tied in a plat and her green eyes surveyed the scene before with indifference as she leaned against the wall. In the centre of the room a woman was cowering on the floor crying, she was surrounded about a dozen werewolves who were partially through their transformation. One in particular caught the eyes of the wizards. The man was screaming and appeared to be tearing his face off. Elongated fingers punctured his own skin not with nails but the bone that was now protruding through his finger tips. As he pulled the shredded skin from his face and neck the cranium underneath contorted and shifted, jaws pushing forward to form a muzzle as his teeth grew into fangs. Once the bones had moved the muscles reworked around them before skin began to grow as he continued the process of tearing off his human flesh.

"What in Merlin's name is happening?" asked Professor Lupin, he had always thought there was only one way to transform.

"Werewolves appear in a variety of forms professor. Some merely grow fur out their existing skin whilst ones like him," she gestured to the writhing form, "have to take off their human skin first. Once removed the skin withers to nothing. Fortunately though the transformation back to human form is less violent," Luka replied looking quite unperturbed.

Once their changes were complete one of the males, a humanoid lycanthrope standing over seven feet in height, turned to the adult Luka.

"_Start it,"_ he said, his words warped by the monstrous vocal apparatus he now possessed.

In response the adult Luka plucked a stopwatch from her white apron and clicked it before returning her gaze to the werewolves and their victim.

"What's happening?" asked Professor Snape.

"They like to play a game. They try to keep the food alive as long as possible. The longer the she stays alive the more terrified she will get and the scent of fear will get stronger. That acts as an aperitif," Luka replied coolly.

Professor Snape whirled around to look at the student. Her face betrayed no more emotion than that of her memory self. What on Earth had happened to her for her to become so cold? Hearing a muffled gasp he turned to Professor Lupin. The werewolf was leaning heavily on his cane, one hand clamped to his mouth as he looked on in anguish. The pack was now closing in on the woman, each one brushing against her in turn. Tasting the fear Professor Snape realised. Then the game began, it started as a scratch here a nip there but slowly progressed until the woman was screaming in pain as the werewolves tore chunks out of her. One particularly bold werewolf tore at her skirt and seemed to be going for her underwear.

"_Mathew, call him off,"_ said the memory Luka in a warning tone as she shifted off the wall.

The werewolf who had told her to start the stopwatch snapped at the other werewolf causing him to yelp before backing off seemingly repentant.

"Why did you stop him?" asked Professor Snape, "You let them torture her,"

"This pack likes to keep a veneer of civility about their practices. The members are allowed to use whatever torture they can think of but sexual assaults are strictly forbidden," Luka replied.

Feeling sick Professor Snape turned his attention back to the unfolding events. The woman was now missing some of her extremities but she had still managed to crawl towards memory Luka.

"_Please... you have to save me,"_ she whimpered with tears in her eyes as she held up a bloodied stump of an arm.

Memory Luka leaned down slightly to the kneeling figure and cupped the woman's cheek with her right hand, her thumb smoothing the tear stained cheek.

"_Mary Price, you were convicted for the possession of indecent pictures of children on your computer. You feigned regret and went on to molest children at the crèche you worked at. Your character has been tried and found wanting and now you will 'give back to the community' as they say," _said the maid coldly, green eyes devoid of emotion.

"_Please, I beg you...you have to save me," _sobbed Mary.

The memory Luka cocked her head as if considering the action, _"Perhaps,"_ she pulled the woman to what remained of her feet, _"Mathew might I make the suggestion that you save her for desert. After all Roxy is bringing in a drug dealer,"_

"_No, we will finish what we started," c_ame the growled reply.

The woman was then unceremoniously dropped and the werewolves were upon her in less than a second. With a last scream the lights in Mary's eyes went out. Memory Luka glanced at the stopwatch and clicked it again.

"_Well done Mathew, a new record; five minutes and seventeen seconds. What time shall I be back for the clean up?"_

"_Give us about three hours,"_

The memory Luka then nodded and walked out the door. The memory shifted with her into the main part of the bar. It was filled with all sorts of supernatural creatures. Dwarves, minotaurs, zombies, hags, banshies and other werewolves.

"Are they from another pack?" asked Professor Lupin as he looked at two blonde males.

"No, some of the pack have objections to eating human flesh so they stay here," Luka replied as her memory self went behind the bar to converse with her colleagues and mix a few drinks. The images wavered slightly as the memory came to an end and they were in Professor Dumbledore's office once more.

"What were those other creatures? They looked like giant rats and hogs," asked Professor Snape.

"Other weres, werewolves aren't the only form of shape shifter although they are the most common," said Luka.

"Wererats,"

"Yes sir," she said as they walked back over to Professor Dumbledore's desk.

"There is one final issue that needs resolving Miss Pearson, just how have you been getting past the Dementors?" asked the headmaster after a little while.

"Due to the nature of the debt Dementors can't harm me and the Forbidden Forest is poorly guarded. In any event I can easily deal with a Dementor if they tried to attack," replied Luka.

"And just how would a _second year _like you manage that?" sneered Professor Snape.

Mouthing the incantation nearly silently Luka swished her wand to produce her patronus. A gleaming bantam cockerel.

"Well I think we can all see what that represents. After all bantam cocks are arrogant, diminutive, vain little things," continued Professor Snape after he had suppressed the surprise of seeing corporeal patronus from the young girl.

"Yes they are professor, Barbu d'Anvers especially," Luka replied smiling slightly.

"Now that that issue has been addressed if you would wait outside Miss Pearson," said Professor Dumbledore calmly all his sadness concealed within.

Once the girl was outside the three wizards began discussing whether or not to expel the student.

"Personally I would put her on a probationary period. What do you think Severus?" asked the headmaster.

"I agree headmaster, if she were to leave Hogwarts she may deteriorate further. Whilst now she is greatly desensitized to violence and is a party to vigilantism she may become truly Dark if she is left in the care of the werewolves and her master. If that were to happen the ministry would have quite a powerful Dark witch on their hands given the ability she already has as a second year," replied the potions master.

"Yes it would be a waste of talent to expel her straight away with no chance for redemption. Have either of you seen anything to indicate that she is already using Dark magic?"

"Not Dark magic, but she is adept at using powerful curses," said Professor Lupin quietly.

"What can she use?" asked Professor Dumbledore.

"It was in the shield charms lesson. I asked her to use the most powerful spell she knew to attack me, at first she didn't want to but I insisted. I thought she was going to use a stinging hex or possibly a weak stunner but instead she used the Reductor curse," replied the werewolf.

"That was why you asked about her," said Professor Snape thoughtfully, it all made sense now.

"Given what happened last year I thought she had learned it to defend herself. I didn't consider the possibility of...that," he said gesturing at the pensieve.

"Of course Remus, even I didn't expect such a reason for her absence," replied Professor Dumbledore reassuringly, "well, it seems we have reached a decision. Call her back in Severus,"

Once Luka had re-entered the office the headmaster explained her situation and punishment. She was on a probationary period for a year with any use of Dark magic resulting in immediate expulsion, she would have three detentions a week until the Christmas holidays and the headmaster himself would be writing to her foster parents. In addition her moonlighting was to come to an end. Luka seemed quite disappointed at that condition but relented none the less. After she had said she understood the terms of her being at Hogwarts Professor Snape resumed questioning her.

"Are there any other illicit activities you have been taking part in?" asked Professor Snape, the dungeons had abnormally quiet of late.

"No illicit activities but I've been brewing again and practicing combat," she replied.

"Where?"

"The Chamber of Secrets sir,"

The three professors stared at her for a moment before Professor Snape pressed on.

"The chamber hasn't been entered since last year, you'd require parseltongue to get in," he snapped, the child was obviously lying.

"No you don't sir, it's difficult but if you get your magic to work on the same frequency as the lock it lets you in. Erm...hasn't even Professor Binns been to see the chamber?" Luka asked, surely the History of Magic teacher had an interest in the chamber.

"Actually no he hasn't," said Professor Dumbledore smiling, that had been the first time she had sounded like a normal girl, "now if you would lead the way. Severus if you would accompany me and Remus I think it best if you rest for the remainder of the day,"

Professor Snape had to admit he was quite impressed when he saw the girl alter her magic to open the lock, it implied great control over her powers and she resized the broom she'd had in her pocket wordlessly. He was less impressed by their shaky descent into the bowels of the castle. As they walked in the tunnels he gave a start when he saw the shed skin of the basilisk. How in Merlin's name could the staff have missed it?

"She was actually much bigger at the time of her death Professor," said Luka as she noticed his gaze on the skin.

As that comment went unanswered Luka continued to the lead the professors to the chamber. She was quite pleased with her handiwork and she finally had a chance to show it off. As they walked through the area of the cave in the wizards noted that the ceiling had been given additional support by a series of stone pillars that were not part of the original cave network. When they arrived in the chamber proper they were quite taken aback. Neither had considered the prospect of the chamber being so ornate. The stone snakes on either side of the walkway were intricately carved, as was the statue of Salazar Slytherin. In order to keep the chamber worthy of its name the founder must have obliviated the workers or dealt with them in a less savoury manner. Professor Snape's eyes widened as they took in the sight of the basilisk, the student had been correct in saying that the creature had grown since the shed skin he'd seen. But why was it so well preserved? Surely it should be a rotting carcass by now. As they approached the monstrous corpse Professor Dumbledore ran his hand through the nearby air to sense the magic.

"Two glamour charms, one to preserve the image and the other to nullify the smell," he said as he considered the animal in front of him, a wondrous specimen indeed despite its Dark origins.

"I couldn't do a stasis spell after moving her so I settled for the glamour," Luka replied.

"You moved it?" asked the headmaster.

"Yes, she was on her back. The pose was most undignified so I put her on her front and cleaned her up,"

Professor Dumbledore said nothing at that but turned to the nearby work station that Luka had made for herself. A large desk and stool made of rock that looked like it had been melted to form a smooth and level surface. Upon the desk were stacks of books; some Muggle and others magical. Professor Snape recognised the one which Luka had shown him. He also noted that the majority of the books were on mind magic, either defensive or offensive, others were on curses and advanced healing magic. An open tome caught his eye, a book on lycanthropy.

"Where did you get these books?"asked the head of Slytherin.

"Borgin and Burkes," Luka replied simply.

"You went into Knockturn Alley alone?"

"No, I went with a friend,"

Shaking his head the professor turned back to the books, he could easily guess who her 'friend' had been. Although, it gave him a possible lead, unless obliviated Borgin always remembered a customer.

"Severus look at this," called Professor Dumbledore.

The younger professor took a moment to locate his elder, the old man was standing next to a semicircular set of shelves and pedestals that had most certainly not been there before. In front of the elderly wizard was a specimen that even the potions master lacked. A basilisk fang, perfectly preserved, the slender tooth supported by unsightly clamps with the attached glandular tissue enclosed in a sphere of liquid that was supplied by a series of tubes.

"What is this?" he asked turning back to the girl.

"A preserved basilisk fang," she replied.

"I know that, what are you using it for?" Professor Snape spat.

"Using nutrient potions and embalming fluid I keep the tissue alive so that I can harvest the venom. I have been testing it to see what the active ingredient is and how to synthesise an antivenin," Luka explained.

"You have been manufacturing one of the most deadly poisons in the magical world despite the fact you do not possess the antidote," he drawled.

"Yes, that is why I never touch the stuff directly, even when I pipette it I wear dragon hide cloves cumbersome as they are,"

"Have you made any progress?" asked Professor Dumbledore as he moved away from the fang to examine the rows of bottles.

"Unfortunately no, the methods I am using are woefully primitive but I have found some of its properties. It is quite something, it causes necrosis, coagulopathy and as far as I can tell it's neurotoxic too. However the data I have is not the best since I experiment on dead rats," Luka sighed.

"And those mean?" sneered Professor Snape, he hated to admit his ignorance but the girl was speaking in riddles.

"Necrosis is tissue death, coagulopathy is the inability of blood to clot properly and neurotoxic means that it targets the nervous system," she replied.

"So you have only tested on dead animals?" asked Professor Dumbeldore.

"Of course I would never inject the venom into a live subject," the girl said sounding offended.

Professor Snape turned his attention to the nearby racks. They were filled with healing potions and weaponry, Muggle weaponry. What did the girl want with such a collection of blades, guns and armour? He watched the headmaster step forwards and swish his wand. Yet more objects came into view. So that was why he hadn't seen the racks before, they were warded and disillusioned. At least the girl had some sense. There was a lone pedestal on which rested a black rapier, its elaborate hilt scattered with red jewels, it gave off a distinctly Dark aura. Next to the pedestal was what looked like a curious mannequin. Professor Dumbledore plucked the weapon off the pedestal and attempted to draw it. It began to glow if angered.

"That is the Splintered Soul, I am afraid it is temperamental at the best of times and it accepts only one master," Luka explained.

"I take it recognises you I take it," said the headmaster as he released it and replaced it.

"Yes,"

"It is quite a Dark object,"

"I cannot agree sir. It is merely an efficient weapon,"

"It is host to a soul fragment," the headmaster said sombrely, the girl would have to be expelled after all.

"No sir, it's a false soul created by the Black Dwarves when they made it. I specifically asked for a false fragment rather a true one," she replied.

"Then why the name?" Professor Snape cut in.

"It can be used to attack the soul as well as the body,"

"You said you asked for a false soul, was this custom made by the dwarves for you?" asked Professor Dumbledore.

"Yes, as payment for a job. The good thing about dwarves as opposed to goblins is that the weapon is actually mine rather than on loan,"

"Does it boast any other _special_ features?" sneered Professor Snape.

"Yes actually. The blade is a cursed silver-steel alloy. The curse causes the cut flesh of the enemy to putrefy, only the blade's master can remove the curse. The blade is also elaborately engraved with red symbols," Luka replied seeming happy to talk about the sword.

"This will all be confiscated, even the healing potions. You are to bring it all to Professor Lupin's office as quickly as possible, with the use of as little magic as possible," Professor Dumbledore said as he guided Professor Snape back to the exit before taking the younger man's arm and apparating out of the chamber.

Luka stared for a moment, she was sure she had read somewhere that apparition was impossible in Hogwarts but seeing as it was the headmaster... Sighing she turned back to all of the things she had to get out of the chamber. Luckily though she had an idea, that murderous little mannequin would do well as beast of burden.

After much effort and wheezing Luka was finally out of the chamber although she staggered beneath her load. Her old broom had protested under the weight she forced upon it but luckily the mannequin, which was carrying the majority of the objects, was equipped with long claws so it had just climbed out of the chamber on command. Groaning, Luka slowly made her way forwards trying not to topple over.

As she pulled herself up the stairs to Professor Lupin's classroom she met Professors Flitwick and McGonagall on the landing. She nodded in greeting before moving on. The two professors looked on in shock, why was the girl carrying so many weapons and what on Earth was that thing next to her? After a couple minutes of discussion they decided to go after her and see what was going on.

XXX

In Professor Lupin's classroom silence reined. The werewolf had long ago stopped trying to engage his ex schoolmate in conversation. At present he seated behind his desk whilst the potions master paced the room, Professor Dumbledore had apologised for interrupting his day but apparently the girl had got her hands on some interesting artefacts. Sighing he wondered how she could have become so Dark at such a young age. The werewolf's reverie came to an abrupt end as the door to his classroom was opened and he gawped in surprise. The girl looked like a walking armoury and just exactly was that thing next to her?

"Luka what is that next to you?" he asked as he looked closer at the animal, it seemed to be a large bear of some kind but its claws were abnormally long.

Still gasping and red faced Luka turned to the duelling mannequin, "Oh, it's just a duelling mannequin. The image projector's been on the fritz for ages," she said as she punched the mannequin in the shoulder to shut off the projection.

Unfortunately the mannequin's skeletal form was just as unsettling for the professors as the image, especially when covered in weapons and what looked like a large collection of potion flasks. As he moved towards the pair Luka dragged herself over to the nearest desk and began to relieve herself of her load. Knives, swords, pieces of armour, a couple of guns, belts of ammunition, potion flasks and a couple of books. Luka moved onto the mannequin which yielded the same things but in far greater quantity. Professor Lupin noticed that his colleague was immediately drawn to a fang of some kind that he immediately placed in a box, shrank and placed in his pocket.

"Exactly why did you see fit to bring this thing through the school? You could have caused a panic," Professor Snape sneered to Luka.

"Professor Dumbledore said to bring the lot up as quickly as possible and with no magic. I couldn't have done it so quickly without using the mannequin," Luka puffed in reply as she leaned against a desk.

Professor Snape snorted, did the girl think she could curry favour by being so literal in following requests? He turned his attention to the potions that he hadn't had a look at earlier, they were powerful healing potions of surprisingly good quality but why would she require Blood Replenishing potion?

"Why have you been brewing these potions? You wouldn't even find these on a NEWTs course," he asked curiosity aroused.

"The mannequin causes quite a lot of damage to my body when we fight. In order to keep up with schoolwork I need to stay in good condition,"Luka replied now seemingly recovered.

"What duelling techniques do you practice?" asked Professor Lupin as he inspected her weapons, the knives and gauntlets were of decent design with basic charms whilst one sword in particular had a strange aura and there were several more esoteric looking artefacts.

"Hand to hand combat, armed fighting, firearms and magic," Luka said.

"You practice Muggle duelling?"

"Of course, magic only goes so far and sometimes it can't be used,"

The werewolf quirked an eyebrow at the last statement. He doubted she was alluding to the Statute of Underage Wizardry as she seemed to have little regard for the law.

"This mannequin can take on numerous forms, what are they?" asked Professor Snape causing the other two people to turn to him.

"Human, zombie and a variety of shape shifters. The one you saw was the werebear sir," Luka said.

"They exist?" asked the potions master.

"Yes, there is one that hangs around with the werewolves. People take the mick out of him and call him the care bear because he's a bit thick," Luka replied.

At that point Professor McGonagall and Professor Flitwick entered the classroom. The witch took one look around the room before asking questions.

"What's going on? We just saw Miss Pearson walk past with a monster,"

"Miss Pearson has been engaged in extracurricular duelling. The monster is this duelling dummy," replied Professor Snape drawled.

At that Professor Flitwick trotted over to inspect it.

"It appears to be very well made. What capabilities does it have?"

"It has extensive knowledge of hand to hand and armed combat as well as magic. It also has the ability to change forms and an image projector for extra realism even though it's broken and keeps switching on when it shouldn't," Luka replied, finally someone wasn't scorning her for her activities.

"Is duelling what all this Muggle equipment is for?" asked Professor McGonagall as she picked up a rifle and looked down the end of the barrel.

"Yes, that's a rifle for shooting people," explained Luka.

"I used to be a duelling champion in my day. Would it be possible to see the mannequin in action?" asked Professor Flitwick.

After looking to Professor Snape who nodded in ascent Luka replied, "Yes, what setting would you like it on?"

After a brief discussion Luka selected one of the hand to hand modes from the favourites menu. The duel between the professor and the mannequin was fairly drawn out as despite the mannequin's inability to land a hit its resistance to magic was fairly strong. After all it was a werewolf simulation. Seeing the kind of training that Luka had undertaken Professor Flitwick asked her whether she would likely to take part in friendly bout.

"A friendly bout?" she asked, she really didn't know much about those or how wizards formally duelled.

"Yes just a friendly, after all even that vicious contraption like that doesn't give you a real feel for combat," he replied smiling.

"Um, what are the rules of a wizard duel?" Luka asked.

"No physical contact, no Dark magic and no interference,"

Luka nodded to show she understood, she wasn't surprised at the conditions but it disappointing that she couldn't use a sword. After some wards were installed to protect the room from collateral damage as Luka had put it and they had bowed to one another the professor and Luka took to opposite ends of the classroom. Luka considered her strategy carefully, Professor Flitwick was far more experienced so he wouldn't fall or the parlour tricks that had been the end of the Gryffindors last year. In addition she would need to use Occlumency to hide her attacks, the professor probably wouldn't use Legilemency but it was better to be safe. Then there was the intent behind her own attacks, under ordinary circumstances she would fight with killing intent but given that this was a friendly match she would have to dial it down a bit. Before she had too long to think the duel began and spells were flying back and forth. Professor Flitwick would fire a spell only for it be parried and vice versa when Luka counter attacked. It was only when the professor succeeded in sending and _expelliarmus_ in Luka's direction that things became more interesting. Whilst it went well in that Luka's wand fell right into the professor's hand Luka did not land on her backside as intended. Instead of being knocked off her feet the relatively weak spell merely caused her to take one step back. Before Professor Flitwick could say that the fight was over Luka returned fire using arrows of light. The eleven **_sagitta magica_ **(magic archer) surged towards the stunned professor who only managed to shield himself in time. The duel resumed at a faster pace. Instead of being slowed down by the lack of a wand Luka's magic seemed to be flowing far better than before, there was no more half mumbled charms and hexes but true wordless magic and even though her manner of blocking incoming spells was distinctly odd it seemed to work quite well. In the place of a pre-emptive shield charm the spells were smashed aside by elbow strikes as if the shield charm was embedded in her flesh with each block being more aggressive than the last. The offensive spells were also of a different calibre, instead of the kiddy hexes mixed with the odd _reducto_ and _stupidify_ she'd been using before more arrows of ice, shadow and fire flew from her hands whilst a seemingly harmless patronus turned into a giant cockerel as it passed through the professor's shields causing the charms master to scuttle back to avoid the slate grey spurs and claws. Emboldened Luka pressed on with the attack ignoring the pain caused by the restrictions imposed on her powers. Extending her right arm whilst her left hand gripped her right wrist she finally stooped to using spoken incantations.

"_**SHAKOHOU! **_(red flame cannon)_**"**_

A large red orb materialized against the palm of her hand before it zoomed forwards crackling with energy increasing in both speed and power with every centimetre it crossed. Fortunately Professor Flitwick succeeded in shielding himself from the blast but instead of stopping it dead he merely deflected it. It curved upwards, still moving forwards and punctured the wards as if they were tissue paper before making contact with the door to Professor Lupin's office. As it was still be carried forward by its momentum it did not detonate immediately upon impact but just afterwards. The wall of the office and the glass cabinets within seemed to ripple slightly before exploding outwards to shower the classroom in masonry and glass shards. Luka stood agape for a moment oblivious to the beginnings of a nose bleed and headache before glancing at Professor Flitwick. He stood staring at the ruined office and Luka took her chances. If she could pull this off she could both win the match and redeem herself. She quickly summoned the wands he was holding with telekinesis before giving hers a triumphant swish.

"_Reparo totalis _(total repair)," she said but she only succeeded in blasting the last remaining piece of stonework from the top of the stairs.

Giving a squeak of surprise she looked at the wands. No wonder she hadn't done the spell correctly she was using the professor's wand, they looked so similar. Flushed from embarrassment Luka redid the spell which worked correctly. The strewn debris flew back into the office as if time had been put into reverse and reformed itself back into the original objects. Still blushing she looked around at the professors, she really didn't like the way they were staring at her as if she were a freak.

"That was the first time you've used a proper wand wasn't it?" asked Professor Flitwick as he walked up to her to take his wand back.

"Err, yes. This is just a facsimile," Luka replied nervously as all eyes fell upon the useless prop.

"I thought so, when I looked at it last year it didn't real like a wand. That and the fighting techniques that are used with that," he gestured to the mannequin, "are incompatible with wielding a wand,"

Professor Snape watched the exchange with interest. The girl could use powerful wandless magic but it seemed to be costly, her nose was bleeding steadily but she didn't seem to notice it until Professor Flitwick handed her a handkerchief. Professor Snape glanced at the werewolf to see how he was taking the destruction and rebuilding of his office, the beast looked suitably shocked and Professor McGonangall was regarding the girl warily.

"Well, Miss Pearson, you've just earned yourself another month's detention for destruction of school property," he drawled trying to appear unconcerned.

"Yes sir," she nodded in reply, Professor Snape frowned, had the threat of expulsion knocked the fight out of her so quickly? How disappointing.

"Miss Pearson, I couldn't help but notice the spells you used weren't standard ones," Professor Flitwick squeaked now fully recovered from the 'friendly' bout.

"I got them from some books I've read. There are some others I know that are to disarm an opponent but I didn't want the fight to end too quickly. I rarely fight other magic users," the girl replied.

Professor Snape snorted, "You mean you wanted to continue to show off. Very well, demonstrate how you would disarm someone,"

"Erm, well I can just get rid of a wand or sword with _expelliarmus_ or I can totally disarm an opponent, only those spells have really bad side effects," Luka said quietly as her headache made itself known.

"I have a spare wand on my person, see if you can remove it Miss Pearson," he drawled, the brat was probably bluffing.

"I don't think that's a good idea sir, the spell has a bad side effect. It's a blunderbuss not a scalpel," Luka stammered.

"In other words you can't do it,"

"Now Severus, there's no need to be so harsh," said Professor McGonagall, she knew that Severus didn't like the girl but she looked so pale at the moment.

Said student sighed in a resigned fashion before levitating a desk in front of the potions master, a black cloth seeming to grow out of the shadows until it reached the floor.

Professor Snape cocked an eyebrow, "What is this? Are you intending to saw me in half or some other Muggle trick?"

"No sir but since I don't know where the second wand is located I will need to use a total disarmament spell that gets rid of even the most hidden of weapons. The table and cloth are for your benefit sir if you wish for me to continue," Luka replied knowing full well the possible consequences of the spell she might have to carry out.

"Just get on with it," drawled Professor Snape as he waved the table back to its original position.

Sighing once more Luka cast the incantation, "_**Flans exarmatio!**__ (_wind flower, disarm weapon)_"_

A powerful wind rushed from her fingertips towards the professor. As it engulfed him his clothes and wands were taken from him, the former being transfigured to cherry blossoms before being carried off by the wind. The wind died as the wands hit the ground several metres behind the professor. Blinking once Professor Snape looked down at himself to find that he was now only clad in grey boxers and old socks, he had even been magically divested of his shoes which now lay by his wands. Growing more infuriated and pale by the second the professor turned a most malevolent glare at his student. He ignored the fact that she was averting her eyes and raised one shaking finger in her direction.

"Luka Pearson, you are _expelled_ from Hogwarts," he snarled as his jaw tightened and veins in his temple throbbed visibly.

"As you wish sir, good bye professors it was nice being here," she said calmly as she turned away, "_Vestis reveniunt_ (clothes return)_,"_ she finished as she summoned her belongings from the room and shrunk them into her pocket before leaving.

At her spell the blossoms came back to life swirling around the potions master before changing colour and coming together to form his usual black suit. After Luka had left it was Professor McGonagall who spoke first.

"Severus that was too harsh, it was only a disarming spell and you had been warned," she said severely.

"Minerva I doubt that you would be acting so reasonably if it had been _you _who had been stripped," he snapped in response, his eyes glittering maniacally.

"I agree with Minerva, you should talk it over with Albus to see if her actions warranted expulsion," chimed Professor Flitwick.

"The headmaster will support my decision, that brat was already on probation,"

"What for? Oh never mind, you're going to the headmaster's office," snapped Professor McGonagall, "Sorry Remus, I know you are feeling delicate at this time of the month but could you get Miss Pearson whilst we calm Severus down?"

Remus nodded in agreement and began to walk slowly to the Slytherin dormitories whilst Professor Snape announced the opinion that he most certainly _did not_ need to calm down.

XXX

In the Slytherin dormitory Luka penned a concise note to Lucy explain the situation and that despite the current circumstances she would like to keep in contact. Packing away the last of her things Luka sighed, she didn't know whether her foster parents would be happy or angry that she had been expelled since they complained about how little work she did when she was at Hogwarts. Luka pulled on her jacket and with levitated trunk in tow and broom over her shoulder she made her way out of the dungeons for the last time.

As came to the last landing before reaching the entrance hall Luka was met by Professor Lupin, she couldn't help but notice how rough he looked leaning on his cane and she winced a little knowing that it was because of her that he wasn't resting as he should be.

"Professor Snape has gone to Professor Dumbledore to discuss your expulsion. For the moment you can wait in my office," he said as he walked up to her.

Luka nodded as she followed him back to his office, considering what had happened to it it looked pretty good. It was interesting too, it was like Professor Snape's office but with skull and artefacts rather than specimens. There was also a red cap in a cage behind his desk. Absent mindedly Luka drifted over to the shelves to inspect them further.

From behind his desk Professor Lupin watched the girl closely as he was all too aware that she had taken her weapons back when she was 'expelled'. It seemed that she had taken a liking to his office.

"It seems that we'll be here a while so you may as well be seated," he said as he eased himself into his chair.

She replied with the customary 'yes sir' and took a seat. After a short while of trying to stare in any direction but at each other the professor decided to speak again before the silence became too awkward.

"Which books did you learn those spells from?"

"Huhn?" Luka asked as she was woken from her day dream.

"Which books did you read to learn those unorthodox spells?" he asked again, his temper fraying from the trying day.

"Oh just some manga,"

"Manga?"

"Japanese comics," Luka explained.

Professor Lupin blinked as he absorbed the information. Professor Snape was going to love this, this student had been learning from fiction.

"Can I see them?"

"Sure, which ones? I have a few; Naruto, Bleach, Negima, Flame of Recca-"

"The ones you used today will be sufficient," the professor replied exasperatedly.

"Those'll be Bleach and Negima," she said as she went to her rucksack and pulled out two thin books which she handed to Professor Lupin, "These are the first volumes of each manga,"

"Very well, you can work on your homework whilst we wait," he replied as he took the books.

In a short while Luka was scratching at an essay parchment with her quill and Professor Lupin brewed himself a cup of tea before beginning to read. It took a sometime but after he had grown used to the alien concept of reading right to left he grew to like the books even if the stories were a little farfetched. He was interrupted however when he heard a dull thud on his desk, he looked up to see that Luka had fallen asleep quill still in hand. For a moment he wondered why she was so exhausted before remembering that she hadn't had any sleep that night. He watched her sleep, she looked so peaceful and innocent however he knew from her memories that she was cold enough to smile at someone before watching them be killed. Professor Dumbledore had told him that Voldemort had been an intelligent boy who had charmed most of his teachers. Was it possible that Luka was the same? Just a smiling mask that concealed the monster within. He hoped not, it was horrible to think of a child that way and now that they knew she was capable of powerful wandless magic...If she became Dark Voldemort may become the least of the ministry's problems.

XXX

Meanwhile in Professor Dumbledore's office an agreement had finally been reached. After much huffing and sulking on Professor Snape's part it had been decided that Luka wasn't to be expelled. She simply hadn't fulfilled the conditions for that punishment and since she was far more powerful than anticipated it was even more important for the teachers to keep an eye on her.

"Fine, the brat can stay. But not in Slytherin, Filius or Minerva can have her," Professor Snape snarled as he sat with his arms across his chest looking like one of the sulking teenagers he purported to despise.

"Severus, you know full well that a sorting is final. Miss Pearson will remain in Slytherin. Now if you don't mind pop down to Remus' office and inform her of the good news. I'll fill Filius and Minerva here in on the situation," Professor Dumbledore replied.

Muttering darkly to himself about making one second year's life a living hell the potions master left. Upon returning to the werewolf's office he was greeted by the sight of the said werewolf reading a book that appeared to be back to front and the bane of his existence asleep at his desk. With a sweep of wand he woke her as the werewolf asked him what was going on.

"Miss Pearson you are to remain at Hogwarts under probation. Now hand over the objects that were confiscated earlier," he snarled.

"And your manga and any other magic books not needed for your lessons," added Professor Lupin, he wanted to check the rest of her reading material to make sure she didn't get any other ideas.

Luka complied and Professor Lupin's office was soon filled with various weapons, texts and potion bottles, one of the latter being Dreamless Sleep Professor Snape noted happily, at least she was suffering in some way. After unloading her possessions Luka was dismissed and Professor Snape picked the objects of interest to him before turning to leave.

"I am sorry Severus," Professor Lupin said as he was about to step over the threshold.

"What are you talking about Lupin?" Professor Snape sneered.

"I know why you reacted so badly to her last spell. I am truly sorry for not stopping them all those years ago," the werewolf replied sincerely.

"Your words are as hollow as they were then,"

With that Professor Snape swept back to his dungeons not bothering to dignify the beast's 'good day' with a response or even a look.


	5. Dancing with werewolves pt1

_Sorry guys for both the wait and faffing around with the chapter, I've decided to break it into two parts. As before the story was rated M for gore which will be in the next part and the two after. As usual I own nothing including the fugin from Flame of Recca and all songs belong to their respective owners._

It was Sunday morning and Professor Snape was heading down to breakfast alone as always. He had visited Borgin and Burkes the previous afternoon after he had told Luka that she wasn't expelled after all. Borgin remembered her and her companion, Sebastian Michaelis he had called himself. As for Pearson she had assumed a new name; Reginold. That girl had her memories back but how? And why hadn't Sebastian taken her back permanently? To top things off for the professor the greasy shop keeper had no news on books concerning demons, apparently they were so rare because the wizards who interacted with demons soon had their souls devoured. Still thinking he took his seat at the headmaster's side. The older wizard took one look at him and asked the potions master what ailed him. Professor Snape explained about Borgin and Burkes but left out the part concerning his own research due to the gagging order. The headmaster nodded and told the younger wizard that he would look into it.

At the Slytherin table Luka and Lucy were still yawning. Lie ins were nice but they played hell with their body clocks. As they began to tuck into their breakfast Luka kept an eye on the incoming post, she had sent Sebastian a letter telling him she'd been found out and was now awaiting his reply. Luka saw Elise the minute she entered the hall and she was surprised to note that she had company, a majestic raven who also bore a letter. Both birds landed in front of Luka with Elise proffering her letter first. Luka opened the black parchment to read the letter.

'_Dear Luka,_

_You are ordered to attend all scheduled shifts at the Funtom bar regardless of all hindrances put in your way. Also I expect you to master this new piece on the violin in a couple of weeks as your lessons are to continue._

_Sincerely yours,_

_Sebastian.'_

Luka groaned she was to be expelled for sure now that she had to sneak out for her next shift. The again her disillusionment charms were better this year, perhaps that would be her salvation... Breaking out of her reverie she saw Lucy petting the raven who now took to the air in the direction of the high table. He was heading for Professor Dumbledore, this wasn't going to go well at all.

Back at the high table the teachers were surprised to see a raven bearing post as corvids were hardly used any more now that owls were in fashion. Their surprise increased when instead of handing the girl the post he watched her open the letter handed to her by the owl before winging his way to the headmaster. The proud bird landed in front of the elderly wizard's plate puffing up his jet black feathers with self importance. Professor Dumbledore took the letter from the bird and examined it before opening it whilst the bird helped himself to the professor's breakfast. Professor Dumbledore's eyebrows rose as he read the short letter.

"Is that from Michaelis?" asked Professor Snape.

The headmaster nodded as he passed the letter to Professor Snape. As the potions master read its contents Professor Lupin craned his neck over Professor Snape's shoulder so that he could read it as well.

"It seems that Miss Pearson has already informed her master of her the conditions we imposed on her," said the headmaster as he watched the two younger wizards read.

"He certainly seems very possessive, telling us not to interfere with what is his as he put it," replied Professor Lupin.

"Well it certainly explains why the raven didn't immediately deliver the letter. He waited for the order to be delivered and now she is a slave to it. The letter says that she will do everything in her power to fulfil it no matter the cost. It very nearly sounds like a threat to let her work or see her suffer as it would be very hard to confine her in a way that would stop her hurting herself as she tried to escape," said Professor Dumbledore gravely, demon or fairy he had them by the lemon drops.

"Do we know what he is? If he's a fairy iron may help him relinquish his hold on her but what will hurt a demon?" asked the werewolf.

"No one knows Lupin that's the problem, demons are supposed to be immortal," snapped Professor Snape.

Professor Lupin was about to reply when he caught sight of a scrap of red along with the other teachers; a Howler, but whose was it? The owl carrying it descended to the Slytherin table, Luka's foster parents had been swift to reply to the headmaster's letter it seemed.

Just after Elise had left a barn owl landed in front of Luka with a red envelope in his beak. Luka groaned as she took the Howler and handed the bird some bacon. As Lucy backed away slightly the letter began to smoke. Dropping the Howler on the table Luka pulled out her 'wand' and cast a silencing charm not knowing that Howlers were enchanted to be immune to such things.

'_LUKA PEARSON!_

_HOW DARE YOU ACT IN SUCH A DISGRACEFUL MANNER! CONSORTING WITH WEREWOLVES! NO DOUBT YOU'LL SOON GRADUATE FROM BARKEEPING TO WHORING YOURSELF OUT, TAKING IT FROM BEHIND UNDER THE FULL MOON IN A DINGY ALLEY SOMEWHERE! YOU FILTHY REPROBATE, WE SHOULD HAVE KNOWN YOU WERE DAMNED! NOT TO MENTION THE FACT THAT YOU WERE NEARLY EXPELLED FOR DARK MAGIC, YOU'VE GOTTEN TO THE POINT WHERE EVEN THE LOATHESOME BAT OF THE DUNGEONS CAN'T STOMACH THE SIGHT OF YOU! IF YOU DON'T WANT TO SEE THE INSIDE OF AZKABAN AGAIN YOU'D BETTER NOT SET A TOE OUT OF LINE, THOUGH IF YOU DID GO BACK YOU WOULD PROBABLY END UP HANDING OUT 'FAVOURS' TO THE GUARDS!'_

As the Howler burned to cinders the silence grew heavy in the great hall. No one could believe their ears, even the teachers who had witnessed many a chastisement by mail were shell shocked. After recovering from spluttering her drink in response to the third sentence Luka looked around to see all faces staring at her.

"What? I bet your parents say that to you all the time," she said as she stared back.

Shaking her head she went back to her bacon sandwich, she'd known that her foster parents' mental health had deteriorated somewhat after they found out she'd regained her memories but she hadn't known they'd gone that far. Quickly going through her options Luka reasoned that staying in either the library or some other remote part of the castle was the best course of action for the day and she swiftly departed to continue her homework.

After Luka's departure the usual breakfast chatter slowly began to resume. At the high table the staff were murmuring to each other worriedly, not only had the girl's guardians sent her a horribly suggestive Howler but they'd insulted one of their colleagues as well.

"Albus, you can't let this go unanswered. You need to write back telling those idiots exactly what is deemed acceptable to send to children," said Professor McGonagall.

The headmaster nodded, he knew that they would be harsh in their judgement but not to the point where they seemed to be mentally unstable.

"Severus, what did they mean when they said that she'd go _back_ to Azkaban?" asked Professor Lupin worriedly.

The potions master stopped chewing for a moment, "I don't know Lupin. Perhaps they took her there when they went there on business,"

"Well you'll have to ask her," pressed Professor Lupin.

"Hmph, I'm not going anywhere near that monster if I can help it,"

"Oh yes you are Severus Snape! If a student in Slytherin is suffering it's your job to find out why,"

Professor Snape groaned, the medi-shrew was getting involved again.

"I agree with Poppy, if you don't look into it Severus it's a dereliction of duty," snapped Professor McGonagall.

Bloody Gryffindors thought the potions master.

"I second that," chirped Professor Flitwick nodding vigorously.

Was the whole faculty getting involved now?

"It looks as if you have no choice Severus, you will have to speak with her very soon," Professor Dumbledore concluded.

After finishing his breakfast Professor Snape left the table muttering to himself. Wasn't it bad enough that she had humiliated him, something which gone through the staff like wildfire, but now he had to see if _she_ was alright. She hadn't even apologised to him for what she'd done. The Professor huffed, as far as he was concerned the monster of Slytherin wasn't a Merlin knows how big basilisk but a little girl with a misdemeanour sheet as long as she was tall.

XXX

It was late afternoon and Professor Snape was still looking for Luka he'd popped into the library, the dungeons were empty and she had not attended lunch. He cursed the fact that the trace he'd put on her and her little friend only worked for a short time. Griping about wasting precious free time he decided to take a stroll through the grounds after all Hagrid kept telling him that she still liked to look at the magical creatures kept at Hogwarts. Nearing the Forbidden Forest he heard the sound of music, it was from a Muggle instrument, an electric guitar if he remembered correctly. Following the reverberating wails he came upon the brat he'd spent so long looking for. Luka stopped playing as soon as she saw him and regarded the professor warily.

"Exactly where have you been? I've been looking for you since breakfast," he snarled.

"Here, I've been doing homework," Luka replied coolly.

Professor Snape's eyes flicked from the girl to her nearby bag and the owl sitting on it. The onyx eyes narrowed, he remembered that arrogant feather ball well.

"Why did you 'guardians' say that you would go _back_ to Azkaban?" asked the professor snapping back to the issue at hand.

"One time they took me with them there as a deterrent against wrong doing,"

The professor considered that a moment, he was sure she was lying, "Now why don't I believe that..."

"If I may say so sir, you don't have a trusting personality,"

"I see your probation hasn't curtailed your impertinence. Anyway, why did you give your name as Reginold when it is Pearson? Is it your old name?" Professor Snape hissed.

Luka considered his statement for a moment, so he had been to Borgin and Burkes. Why couldn't he let this lie? He was already suffering the consequences for his actions and they would only worsen the more he pressed forwards.

"Yes," she relented though if he asked for anything more she wouldn't be able to answer.

"Anything else I should know, like the date of your next shift perhaps?" Professor Snape sneered.

"So that was why Kuro waited, I take it Sebastian's letter was a defiant one," Luka smiled.

"I am asking the question here Pearson. When is your next shift?"

"The Saturday after next,"

"What time will you be leaving?"

"Why?" asked Luka confused by his quest for detail.

"Just answer the question Pearson," growled the professor his temper getting shorter.

"Half six,"

"Very well, here is the list of your detentions. The first is with Professor Lupin tomorrow night," Professor Snape said levitating the list towards the girl who plucked it from midair.

With business concluded Professor Snape turned on his heel and went back to his dungeons.

XXX

The next day had been uninteresting apart from the strange looks and the whispered comments. To be honest Luka couldn't give a damn what the resident nitwits thought of her but she was still glad to see that her friends tried their best to defend her from them. The only one who made a thing out of it was Colin and that was just for a description of a real life werewolf. During History of magic she'd drawn him a rough sketch of one which she'd handed to him at lunch. Now Luka was making her way to Professor Lupin's office. After knocking she was bade entry, the professor barely sparing her a glance as he asked her to sit. Tonight she would be cataloguing the stranger artefacts he'd confiscated. As she got to work Luka noticed how the professor was looking at her, as if she was utterly alien and as if she'd done something bad. After finishing the tag for the **fujin**, a wind controlling weapon Luka decided to break the silence.

"Is there something wrong Professor?"

The professor regarded her for a moment before replying, he hadn't known his change in attitude had been so obvious, "Yes, I find your actions at your 'workplace' deeply unethical and I find it hard to reconcile to with how you usually act,"

Luka knew her gaze was hardening, she hated hypocrites, "The convict Sirius Black is to be give the Dementor's Kiss if he is found. If you captured him would you hand him over to the ministry knowing his fate?"

"Yes, he is a murderer. The Dementor's Kiss is his punishment but I would never watch him receive it,"

Luka frowned, "So you would hand a man over to a fate worse than death but you do not possess the courage to watch the consequences of your actions. The criminals I have watched die are of the worst types, the cessation of their lives being their punishment and I watch so that I never forget the consequences of what I have done,"

Professor Lupin didn't like her tone, it sounded as if she was passing judgement on him rather than the other way round. It was his fault though but how could he explain that it would give him the greatest pleasure to watch the soul of the traitor being ripped from his body. He didn't want to admit that animalistic hatred to himself let alone to a child. It was time to change the subject and get those steely green eyes off him.

"Professor Snape and I will be accompanying you on your next bar shift to supervise you," the professor said.

"Why?" asked Luka shocked by his statement.

"So that we can see that you are safe and not practicing Dark magic out of school, or any other magic for that matter," he replied as he recommenced marking essays.

Seeing that she would get no proper answer Luka returned to cataloguing her ex-possessions. This really threw a spanner in the works, not only would she have to complete her usual duties but she'd have to watch over the professors to make sure they didn't get into trouble and at the same time appear to not be using magic. Did they know how much trouble drunken magical creatures could create? The only way to outclass them was by using magic. In her mind she groaned, it was going to be a long shift.

XXX

The next day Professor Dumbledore summoned Professors Lupin and Snape to his office.

"Severus, I have found some information about a Reginold though they can't be Luka," the headmaster announced.

"Why can't they be Pearson?" asked Professor Snape.

"Reginold, no first name was mentioned in the Wizardgamot records, was a murderer sent to Azkaban two years ago. They received the Dementor's Kiss,"

"Pearson was adopted two years ago, perhaps this Reginold was one of her parents. Did the records mention an accomplice?" Professor Snape continued, how could such a promising lead come to such a dead end?

"No, no others were mentioned however I have a hypothesis concerning the young girl," said the headmaster gravely as he plucked a sweet from his dish, "A fairy would normally make a contract that would concern the body and free will of the contractor. In Miss Pearson's case it seems that the contract was for her soul as she can't be harmed by Dementors. This leads me to think that instead of a fairy we have a demon on our hands though why he hasn't claimed her is still beyond my knowledge,"

"Is there any way to negate a contract? Surely she can be freed by Light magic," said Professor Lupin hopefully.

"No, a contract with a demon is permanent and binding. Miss Pearson is now Sebastian's slave until he decides to dispose of her," Professor Dumbledore replied sadly.

Professor Lupin looked down sadly, the poor girl, there was no escape for her. At home she had those horrific 'foster parents', the headmaster had told him of their mental stability as reported by Moody, and she was to be the eternal servant of a demon. No wonder she seemed so cold, it was the only way to survive. The werewolf made a resolve to treat her a little nicer in class. Next to him similar thoughts of compassion ran through the potion master's mind until they were swept aside by spite.

"Anyway, onto a new subject, how did she take the news that you two will be accompanying her?" asked the elderly wizard.

"She seemed against it but she held her silence," replied Professor Lupin.

"Very well, try and get her to talk," concluded the older wizard as he dismissed the teachers.

XXX

The days leading up to her next shift were quite unusual for Luka. The detentions had been unpleasant as Professor Snape had planned with time spent polishing trophies and scrubbing bed pans whilst Professor Lupin had gone from stand offish to his usual friendly self with a little bit of extra enthusiasm. Luka was not used to such dramatic shifts in personality and she watched the werewolf more warily than when he'd been unhappy with her. Finally the time had come and Luka met with the professors in Professor Lupin's classroom.

Professors Lupin and Snape waited in the classroom silently the latter not wanting to acknowledge the presence of the former let alone participate in a conversation. Their student had told them to wear something rather informal as the bar progressed from after work bar to full on rave as the evening wore on. Professor Snape had chosen to remain in his usual black suit whilst his furry counterpart had gone for Muggle jeans and a t-shirt under his suit jacket. They looked up as the girl entered the room. To their surprise Luka had already used the age modification potion so instead of a young girl a woman in her mid twenties walked through the door. The maid outfit was mainly black with a white apron. It was a tad too short for the men's taste as it came to mid thigh though her black tights meant that her legs were covered. The sleeves came to just above her elbow, the thick white fabric was turned up to form a stiff cuff, the shirt-like collar appeared to be of the same material, the royal blue kipper tie was again around her neck with black, chunk heeled mary janes completing her outfit.

"What is that thing you are carrying?" asked Professor Snape snidely as his eyes fixed on a large black case which was strapped to her back.

"Oh this, it's just a guitar," ebony eyes glowered so Luka hastily continued, "I am playing as a member of a band tonight as well as acting as a cocktail waitress,"

"You are a member of a band?" asked Professor Lupin, where did the girl find the time?

"Yes it was a punishment from my master as I don't like to play in front of others," Luka replied.

"Who are your band mates?" asked Professor Snape.

"A group of weres and Sebastian. You'll be meeting them when we go through the shadow gates. I usually meet them at their flat and they said that is was alright to bring you along,"

The professors looked at each for a moment before Professor Lupin decided to question the student further, "So when does your shift actually start?"

"Seven o'clock and I get off at half three in the morning. We'll be going to the bar with the rest of the band," Luka replied before rummaging in her small apron pockets for some slips of paper, strange looking rings and purple tubes, "When we get to the club it'll be towards the end of the jazz band's slot after which the rock begins. However after about ten the music shifts again to club and rave so you might want these," she said as she passed the professors the strange objects.

"And these are?" drawled Professor Snape.

"Glow sticks, a club staple and a coupon each for a free drink. We each get one for each shift we do and I never use them,"

"Luka, the club seems quite varied, do you get many customers?" asked a confused Professor Lupin, the bar seemed to be too much of a random mix to be successful.

"It actually does ok as it allocates a certain time to different styles of music and the schedule is on the website. As the bar is a hub of the local supernatural community we are expected to cater to all of them. We have jazz music for those who've just come off work, rock in the mid evenings and rave music on Friday and Saturday nights. There's also 'rough house' Wednesday and karaoke on a Thursday, one time we had a banshee attempting 'Loving you'. It was horrible, she was booed and dragged off the stage when she tried the high notes," replied Luka grimacing at the memory, "ummm, may I have some of my weapons back? I'll need them to break up fights,"

"Which weapons?" asked Professor Lupin cautiously.

"Silver alloy knives and Shattered Soul,"

"You can have the knives but no that Dark object," replied Professor Lupin and he summoned the objects from his office effortlessly.

Luka nodded in agreement but she still seemed a little disappointed.

Luka then led them out of the castle into the Forbidden Forest. Looking around themselves they could indeed see that the forest entrance was poorly guarded. Luka stopped in front of a large rock in the dark forest.

"This is the shadow gate, it will take a moment for me to programme in the coordinates for our destination," Luka said as a circle of runes appeared on the rock and she began to move them.

"Are you going to tell us where we are going?" asked Professor Snape, the girl had refused to tell them thus far.

"No. I have to make sure that you never find your way back there," she replied without turning around,the professors shared a wary look.

"Why not?" asked Professor Lupin.

"I don't want you passing on information to the ministry,"

"You don't trust us?" to tell the truth that thought hurt Professor Lupin's feelings more than it thought it would, he should have been used to mistrust by now.

"Not really sir, to do so would be quite foolish," replied Luka as she heard Professor Snape huff behind her.

Luka ceased manipulating the runes and a wavering portal appeared, unlike the impromptu shadow gates Sebastian used on a daily basis this one had a stable path built in so constant concentration whilst going through wasn't necessary which was good since the wizards didn't know the destination.

"All you have to do is walk through the gate, it feels a little strange and you must keep to the path or risk falling into purgatory," Luka before she slipped through the portal.

The wizards followed her, the sensation of going through the portal was indeed unusual, it was like walking through a layer of cold jelly. Once inside they saw that they stood on a narrow path which traversed a seemingly bottomless precipice which stretched to the other portal. Luka stood in the middle of the path waiting for them to catch up. Once they had reached the other side they eased through the second rippling portal.

The professors blinked as they took in their surroundings. They had expected a Muggle environment but not what looked like a tower block sink estate.

"Is this the right place?" asked Professor Lupin as he looked around.

"Yes, if you look over there you'll see one of the few signs of werewolf occupation although other supernatural beings live here too," replied Luka as she pointed to a sign that read 'Thieves and trespassers will be thrown to the wolves'.

Feeling slightly more intimidated than before the professors followed their student along the pavement illuminated by flickering sulphur yellow street lamps. Even in shadows she was easy to see as the starched bow of her uniform was of anime proportions with the tails ends reaching to the backs of her knees. As they neared a particular block Professor Snape found himself growing more uncomfortable, it was as if something was knawing at his stomach. Apparently this hadn't gone unnoticed as Luka looked at him appraisingly before her eyes widened.

"Sorry professor, I forgot about the anti-human wards around here. Professor Lupin if you grab one of Professor Snape's arms I'll get the other and that should lessen the effects of the spells," Luka chirped as she clamped one of Professor Snape's arms.

The professor himself didn't know what worse; the effects of the wards or being touched by two people he whole heartedly disliked. Glowering darkly at the overly forward pair he allowed himself to be led into the block. Inside he was released and he took the opportunity to look around. Despite its surroundings the inside of the building seemed quite tidy with none of the expected graffiti or 'lifts out of order' signs. Luka immediately strode over to the lift and pressed the button to call it down. As the doors opened the wizards followed her in.

"When we get there I will have some duties to attend to and you'll have to stay with Jim and his friends for a while. I should warn that you need to be very careful with food. Only take a drink if it comes out of a can or you can see the liquid. Food should be avoided," Luka said as the lift began its ascent.

"Why?" asked Professor Lupin.

"They're fond of adulterating their food. I had cheese and crackers there once, I thought the pickle had gone off as it tasted a little strange but it was because there was human blood in it. If it's a solid or liquid they will happily add their own little seasonings. Even to raspberry ripple ice cream because unlike vampires they don't need a high blood content so the list of things they can alter is pretty much limitless," Luka explained.

"Raspberry ripple ice-cream has blood in it?" asked the werewolf in disgust.

"Yeah they got the idea from the club's purple bloodberry sauce," at the professors' confused expressions Luka explained further, "for some strange reason most sweets that are raspberry flavoured are called blue raspberry so if you add blood to the blue raspberry you get purple bloodberry,"

"That's disgusting," Professor Snape sneered.

"Yes, but apart from their questionable eating habits they're a nice bunch here. The only other thing that goes against them is that they're quite touchy feely. Oh, and if we meet other pack members in the club beware the high ranking females as they are the most sadistic. Also in the event of a confrontation inflict as much pain as possible. They respect that, however in the case of new weres please don't follow that advice. They have little to no control over impulses. The good thing though about the newbies is that they're easy to spot when they don't want to do something; their movements will be very jerky and they'll look pretty dazed. Another thing you need to know is that there is one werehyena called Timothy Strangefellow, that's not his original name he had it changed so that it fitted him better. He's ginger and usually wears all leather, PVC and a lot of fishnet. He's a masochist so whatever you do don't hurt him or he'll moither you to do so again whenever he sees you and he's really good at being irritating so you usually end up giving in and beating the crap out of him," replied Luka as she exited the lift and walked to one of the flat doors and knocked.

The door was opened by a slim blonde man in his mid twenties. His dark brown eyes flicked from Luka to her companions.

"Hi nee-chan, you've got _another_ one," he said as he stood to the side and let the three of them enter the flat.

The wizards had a good look as they walked into the flat. It was fairly small and slightly untidy with old pizza boxes and beer stacked on one kitchen work top. The other occupants of the flat, a younger blonde and an Asian woman, looked up as they walked in. The former smiled whilst the latter barely spared them a glance and went back to her laptop. Professor Lupin's nose crinkled as he noticed that there was a very unpleasant smell.

"Why does your flat smell of decaying flesh Jim?" Luka asked in a concerned manner as she turned to their host.

"Sally had one of her friends help with the punishment of one of the new members. Poor bloke was gay before hand and having a zombie decay over him as she assaulted him... It's abhorrent," said Jim as he looked towards the door of one of the bedrooms.

"How did he get here?" Luka asked as she and Jim walked towards the door.

"Looks like he escaped somehow, he got here about twenty minutes ago,"

"That seems like quite a coincidence what have you lot been doing? I hope I'm not on a werewolf notice board," Luka said as she looked at Jim suspiciously.

"I'll admit we make it known amongst the new recruits. Not many people will offer what you do and you've said yourself once you go past fifteen a couple more here and there don't matter," he replied unashamedly.

The professors looked at each worriedly. They didn't know what was going on but knowing their student it would probably entail some risk to her. They followed the secretive pair into the bedroom, it stank even worse than the sitting room. On the bed covered in a blanket was a shivering young man. Despite the smell of the room it was apparent from his wet hair that he'd been washed. As Luka approached his blank eyes remained fixed on the bed sheets until she was sitting next to him. His light brown eyes flicked over and he flinched as she sat next to him.

"What's your name lad?" asked Luka her voice calming though still carrying some authority.

"J-j-john. Y-you're Luka, they said you'd be here," he stuttered his eyes wide with the remnants of terror.

"Yes, now do you wish to make the petition?" a hasty nod was her answer, "Well then John in exchange for the protection from all comers that I will give you your life is mine. Now rest up, odds are Sally knows you're gone now so it won't be long before she tries to retrieve you," said Luka as she patted the man on the shoulder and exited the room.

Once outside the conversation resumed.

"How long do you think it'll be before she comes?" asked Jim he looked worried.

"Not long, she knows I come here before my shifts and I've taken quite a few of her toys now," Luka replied as she watched the door.

Her eyes weren't the only ones on the threshold, even the indifferent woman looked apprehensive.

"Is anyone going to introduce us?" asked Professor Lupin as he began to tire of being kept in the dark.

"Oh, sorry, I forgot. This here is Jim White, deputy manager of Pizza Xpress," said Luka as she gestured to the older blonde.

"Sup y'all,"

The disgruntled look on Professor Snape's face at that informal greeting was priceless.

"This is Mike, Jim's brother," he just waved as Luka continued, "and this is Achala Sing resident IT expert,"

"And gaming goddess," chirped Jim bouncing back from his earlier worry.

At that point someone banged loudly on the door. Mike hurried to it and looked through the spy hole before hastily backing off.

"It's them," he said quietly as he snuggled down into the cushions of the squishy settee.

The three weres looked to Luka who walked up to the door and opened it. The professors also stepped forwards with wands held discreetly in their hands to see who inspired such nervousness in their hosts. In the doorway stood a young woman in a long red coat which was matched by her lipstick. She stayed there toying absent mindedly with a lock of her hair. Behind her stood a large man, not Hagrid large but certainly an impressive figure who towered above six foot with a build of a pro wrestler.

"Hello Sally," said Luka impassively as she remained in the doorway blocking the entrance.

"Evening Luka, predictable as always in your habits. I'll cut to the chase, have you seen one of my possessions? He's new, pretty..._mine_," replied Sally tossing her light brown hair back in a confident gesture.

"You haven't marked him," Luka said in return in a bored tone, it sounded to the professors as if this conversation had occurred many times before.

Sally cocked an eyebrow as she stepped forward attempting to cower Luka with her greater height, "You have seen fit to take _another_ one of my boys? You have no right. You are an Executioner not a member of the pack," she spat.

"I have every right. As an Executioner I have status equal to that of your Pack Leader and the ability to offer my protection to those who require it. If you wish to question my authority I suggest you take it up with Mathew, after all it was he and the other regional leaders who bequeathed me the power. Furthermore if you put an end to your _vile_ behaviour towards your subordinates I wouldn't have to intervene as regularly," snarled Luka as the werewolf took a step closer so that the women brushing against each other, almost in kissing distance.

In the flat the two brothers were huddling closer together and even Achala was edging towards them. As Professor Snape recovered from the shock of hearing that a twelve year old was a werewolf killer he noted that the behaviour of the weres was quite similar to that of children frightened by their parents' latest row. Professor Snape's eyes flicked back to the women and realised their fears were well founded. As the atmosphere became more tense power flowed out of the werewolf like water. He could feel it beating slightly at his skin, he wondered how often Luka had got so close to a werewolf to appear so unfazed by their power. The professor could see why his student had said that Lupin passed for a human, he didn't possess this kind of power and in comparison to the woman's animalistic grace he seemed pitifully human.

"You forget yourself Luka," hissed Sally, "you have killed many of our pack. We will not forget that,"

Luka smiled, "Every one of those kills were either requested by Mathew or perfectly justifiable at the time. If they weren't I wouldn't be alive,"

"Each death is an unforgiveable act and you are _far_ from invincible. If I were you I would consider my position _very _carefully,"

"I take it Megan still has her eyes on me then. What else do you want? Time is ticking and I need to get to work," Luka said as she checked her watch.

"You truly are arrogant, in the end it will be your downfall," hissed Sally clearly irked by the lack of attention she was receiving.

"Arrogant? That seems a little hypocritical coming from a mere beta challenging an alpha. You would do well to remember that I outrank you," Luka replied as the werewolf ground her teeth.

It was then that the thus far silent male stepped forward and touched Sally on the shoulder in the manner of a lost little boy.

"If her words offend you I will render her mute," he offered.

"As if you have the ability to harm me you mindlessly subservient piece of trash," sneered Luka as she looked up at him.

At this point Sally noticed the presence of the professors or more precisely that of Professor Lupin, Professor Snape was a mere detail in comparison. Pushing past Luka she stalked towards him with a predatory smile upon her face.

"Well, well what do we have here?" she asked as she looped her arms around the professor's neck pulling him far too close for comfort before turning her face back to Luka, "If you let me keep this one I'll forget about John,"

Still smirking she ran her fingers through Professor Lupin's hair as she leant into his neck to take a sniff. The professor had stiffened at her touch and he shivered in revulsion as her tongue flicked out to lap at his neck. One hand clasping his wand he pushed her away as Professor Snape looked on in disgust. As she was pushed back Sally's look of hunger was replaced by petulance and anger.

"Well, you certainly are _different._ Most men would jump to have a chance at bedding me," she sneered.

"You mean jump away. Unhand him, he wants nothing to do with you," Luka said as she stepped forwards.

Sally ignored her and instead grasped Professor Lupin's jacket pulling him close once more before slipping one hand down to squeeze him painfully.

"You will learn your place my boy," she hissed as she leaned in once more only to be stopped by the professor's wand at her throat, she twitched an eyebrow, "a piece of wood. Well that's certainly more than what you've got down here,"

THWAP

Luka had slammed her cupped hand onto Sally's ear causing the she wolf to keel over screeching as blood trickled from her ruined ear.

"Mistress!" shouted the man as he ran to Sally's balled up form, "What have you done to her?"

"Take Sally and get out of here, now," growled Luka as she watched the man pick Sally up and carry her out as if she weighed nothing.

"That wasn't wise Luka," said Jim quietly as he closed the door behind them, he was noticeably paler than he had been before their arrival.

"A word if you will," Professor Snape snarled as he dragged Luka to the bathroom Professor Lupin trailing behind them.

As he locked and warded the door the potions master cursed himself. How could he have been so blind? She knew so much about werewolves and the Executioners and she used _silver_ weaponry! She didn't need it to break up fights she needed it to finish them! Deciding to take his anger out on the child he turned to her to see that she had seated herself on the edge of the bath.

"When were you going to tell us that you were an Executioner?" he snarled.

"I wasn't going to tell you at all if I could help it, usually those two don't cause this amount of trouble," Luka replied calmly.

"Why not?" asked Professor Lupin quietly.

"The less you knew the less danger I thought you'd be in. I never anticipated Sally's reaction to you, granted she's a horrid reprobate but she's usually less forward," Luka said sadly.

"Tell us everything. Now" Professor Snape spat, he was tired of the subterfuge.

"Fine. I am the last of the six Executioners to be in working order. Four of my colleagues are dead whilst the fifth is incapacitated. If you give me one moment I will show you my brand," the 'woman' said calmly as she rolled up her right sleeve to display her bare arm, "do I have your permission to use magic to cancel the glamour charm? I don't want to be expelled over something so minor,"

"Of course," the potions master hissed.

Luka frowned as she concentrated on the brand and the spell masking it, the glamour was nowhere nearly as powerful as that on her contract mark as her 'masters' thought that it was just a tattoo. Slowly the ink ran to the surface. On her arm was a black silhouette of the full moon with a howling wolf's head inset under which were the fraction 5/6, a strange square shaped squiggle and a symbol of a bird.

"I know what the fraction is but what are those?" asked Professor Lupin pointing at the two symbols.

"This one is a QR code, if someone scans it with the right device it gives my identity and kill count. This one on the other hand is an affectation, one bright spark thought it would be a good idea to have each of us represented by an animal of the heraldry. My animal is the cockatrice," replied Luka as the professors looked closer at the bird to see that it was a cockerel with a dragon's tail and wings.

"What does it represent?" hissed the potions master, his memory of the Muggle heraldry was hazy.

"Somewhat at odds to my appearance it means terror to all beholders,"

"Yes, that is somewhat inappropriate. Now why are you giving protection to those you end up killing?" sneered Professor Snape.

"In attempting to seem a little ignorant of the ways the Executioners work I glossed over some of the details. We were never supposed to be a bunch of vigilantes as you seem to think, we were implemented as a safeguard. Like I said before it's the werewolves who have the most to lose if it becomes common knowledge that they kill people. In addition we were only asked to kill offenders on the full moon whilst the rest of the pack were busy. The flip side is that we also have to protect the packs we are registered with, again most usually on the full moon as the rest of the time they look after themselves. An example of an Executioner's duty would be that if a were got hit by a car and ended up in a veterinary hospital. I would have to go there and pick them up before the vets figured out what they were dealing with. As for these guys," Luka gestured in the direction of the door, "protecting them is an extension of my Executioner duties, as I have authority equal to that of a Pack Leader I can protect some members from the rest of the pack," explained Luka.

"Isn't that a conflict of interest?" asked Professor Lupin.

"No, Executioners were meant to be auxiliary to the main pack structure. We follow commands to kill from the Pack Leader but nothing else on the understanding that if we kill one of the pack members without good reason we would be eaten. To be honest the ability to protect certain members was something that the weres overlooked but given the authority invested in us, or more precisely me, it is something that can't be overturned. At least not without a full challenge taking place where those opposed to the idea facing me in combat,"

"Is it just this lot that you protect?" asked Professor Lupin.

"No there are quite a few others mostly the very new or low ranking males. Sally's behaviour towards you sir was actually quite mild and you have the luxury of not being part of the pack and so being able to escape her. The new recruits don't have any option but to either obey her perverted whims or seek the protection of someone of higher rank,"

"You said that you outranked her, what is she in the pack?" enquired Professor Snape whom despite himself had become quite interested in the conversation.

"She is the beta female and the pack's foremost torturer. The pack structure is quite odd as it allows challengers of the Pack Leader to take on the title of the alpha of the opposite sex. Mathew is Pack Leader and alpha male whilst Alice is the alpha female. The betas Sally and Care Bear whom who've just met are of equal rank. Another thing I should mention is that whilst Mathew is business like and will kill only when required the same cannot be said for Alice and Sally. Both are blatantly sadistic, their punishments are far more feared than those Mathew dishes out-"

"Why isn't she the head of the pack then?" interrupted Professor Lupin.

"For some reason she doesn't seem to want to go any higher, probably because she prefers to be the power behind the throne rather than the person everyone turns to when things go wrong. That and due to the fact that Mathew is a barrister pack law has become increasingly complicated, his successor will have a lot of work to re-simplify things. However the threat of her intervention is enough, everyone knows she doesn't torture pack members herself but she goads Sally on and she likes to watch as the punishments are carried out,"

"You said that in exchange for protecting him that man's life is yours, what did you mean by that?" asked Professor Lupin.

"It means that every time another member of the pack or even an ordinary person threatens him I am honour bound to protect him. In exchange since I am expected to die for him I have the power to order him to his death if I see fit," Luka replied.

"You're expected to die for these people?" continued the werewolf incredulously.

"Yes and the two alphas are expected to do so too, though I doubt Alice would. These wolves act like crosses between Slytherins and Gryffindors when it comes to what they expect of their superiors. The most favoured attributes are cunning, ruthlessness and loyalty," said Luka.

Before either of the professors could think of another question there was a loud knock on the door.

"Luka, we've got to go," called Jim.

Luka checked her watch, damn she'd spent too long talking, they would be cutting it close even though they were getting to the bar by van. Not sparing her teachers another word Luka opened the door as Professor Snape released the wards and gathered her possessions. As the professors entered the room they stopped dead in their tracks. Instead of Mike being present there was a blue eyed, blonde wolf the size of a small pony. Luka had told them the werewolves she associated with could change at any time but they hadn't been prepared to actually see it. As they stared Mike turned his attention to them, there was far too much intelligence in his eyes for Professor Snape's liking. He tightened his grip on his wand, this was going to be a long night.

"All ready for a ride in the Grease-mobile?" asked the wolf his words slurred and distorted by his animal jaws.

"Don't call it that! My van isn't greasy," retorted Jim, his gelled fringe flicking to the side.

"Well it is slightly greasy, there's a few months worth of old pizza boxes in the back from when you've gotten your tea from work," added Luka, "is anyone coming over to look after John?"

"Yeah, Polly's coming over. Now don't look at me like that, since she's been looking after those kids she's been moving up the pack and fast,"

With Luka still muttering the odd group made their way to the lift. Once they had arrived back in the lobby they made a beeline for a large navy van to find out that their group was about to grow by one as leaning upon the paintwork playing with his penknife was none other than Timothy Strangefellow. As he looked up he smiled crookedly and put his blade away.

"Hi Luka, heard you've annoyed Sally again. She won't take kindly to that," he said as he removed himself from the van.

"What are you doing here Timothy we're busy," growled Jim as he unlocked the van.

"Oh but I wanted to come with you and since you've already got guests I don't think one more will be a problem," Timothy replied as he fingered the glow ring around his neck.

"Fine, just keep quiet," said Jim sighing, he knew it was pointless to argue with the man he was just too stubborn and irritating.

Thus Professors Lupin and Snape and Luka ended up riding in the back of a van filled with mouldy pizza, music equipment, a changed werewolf and werewhyena. As he sat next to Luka Professor Lupin regarded the PVC clad were in front of him. He didn't like the man one bit. He was looking at Luka in a similar way to how Sally had looked at him and when he smiled his canines were far too large to belong to a human. Glancing to his right the werewolf noted that his fellow professor was dividing his attention between Timothy and the large wolf whose head was currently resting in Luka's lap.

"Get to the point Timothy, why are you here?" Luka asked, she sounded bored.

"Oh surely I don't need a reason to hang out with my friends," he said sweetly in return.

"We're not your friends freeloader," said Jim from the driver seat as Achala beside him nodded in agreement.

"Aww and I thought you liked me,"

"No one likes you. All you do is irritate people," Luka stated.

"I do admit I have a penchant for playing grab ass but I've never played it with you," seeing the lack of response Timothy continued, " though that is partially because you have no ass to grab. Seriously, it'd be like groping a table you're that flat and it's not like you've got the tatas to even it out," concluded the pervert as he made groping motions in the air.

Luka just stared at the brazen man in disgust,she knew he was just trying to rile her up so she would hurt him but not this time. Instead she contented herself with having a final look over the sheet music for the night's performance as she petted Mike's head.

"Hey, stop patting my brother, he's enjoying it too much!" said Jim as he eyed his passengers via the rear view mirror.

Luka looked at the driver quizzically as she continued to stroke the werewolf who had his eyes closed and was smacking his lips languidly, "Luxshury..."

Jim braked suddenly causing everyone to slide forwards.

"Seriously, stop touching him," Jim snarled as he turned in his seat, the motion being assisted by Achala smacking him around the head.

Luka held up her hands as Mike turned to face his brother.

"What the hell is your problem? I wasn't doing anything weird and we're nearly running late,"

"It's 'cos he's all gay for his little brother," chirped Timothy.

"What?" chorused everyone else.

"Oh come on. Last Halloween he made Mike dress up in a maid costume and the possessive behaviour just confirms it," Timothy replied sagely.

"It's not that at all! I just don't see why all the cute girls all fawn over him when he's in furry form," Jim stated blushing.

"That's normal, women will usually go to the cute animal rather than a man," replied Achala as she fiddled with her i-phone.

Mike turned to Luka, "He's just naggy because he hasn't gotten any in god knows how long,"

"Hey! That's not true, I'm just going through a minor dry spell. Give it a couple of weeks and a _biblical flood_ of hotties will be coming my way,"

"In your wet dreams," snorted Timothy.

Luka leaned forward on her hands and knees to get face to face with Jim, "Look, I don't care that you're making your lonely way through the sex version of the Sahara but if you don't restart the engine I'm going to be late for my shift. Furthermore your solitude is probably down to your lousy pick up lines. Going up to a woman flashing your Pokéball and asking if they want to be your pika-girl is never a good plan. Now drive," she growled dangerously as the others sniggered at his pick up technique, or lack thereof.

"Haaaaaaaaaaaaah, why do you have to wear shorts under your skirt? Couldn't you treat us all to a panty shot now and again, preferably something skimpy or even crotchless," sighed Timothy.

Luka turned around to see Timothy holding up her skirt whilst his other hand cupped his disappointed face as the professors watched with equal expressions of shock.

"Why you!" she shouted as she leapt on him, straddling and pinning him as one hand began to crush his throat as the other pummelled his face, "Your filthy pervert""

"Hey! Mind the equipment," called a surprised Jim.

"You didn't care about it when you braked, just drive," Luka replied as she continued to hit Timothy.

Looking at the punishment Luka was dishing out the professors began to realise why she had been given the cockatrice, with each punch the werehyena's head was rebounding off the floor and his nose was already flattened. Mike on the other hand seemed slightly worried as he grasped her apron bow and began to tug gently. Professor Lupin's eyes widened with disgust when he saw why his fellow werewolf was trying to stop her.

"Luka stop," he said firmly as he pulled her shoulders.

Ceasing the beating Luka turned around to see what the problem was. Mike pointed to Timothy's groin. Luka's eyebrow twitched in ire as her eyes locked onto the lump in his trousers. The twitch spread to her hands and her thoughts were nearly visible as the cogs of her mind turned. To attack and please him or to leave it denying the urge to inflict pain. The decision was made for as Professor Lupin and Mike pulled her off. Professor Snape stayed where he was as he hadn't seen what the others had until the last moment due to his view being obscured by equipment. The rest of the journey was short and silent. They unloaded the equipment quickly, the were's superior strength becoming obvious.

"How come everything is so small? I thought amplifiers would be much bigger," asked Professor Lupin as the last of the cargo was taken away.

"We use magic amps and magi-net ports. It makes everything so much smaller and 'cause the ports transmit the electrical signals with magic rather than cable no one trips. It's quicker to set up too," explained Achala.

Professor Lupin nodded, Arthur Weasley would give an arm to see how they were incorporating magic into Muggle technology. As they made their way through the rear entrance Professor Snape decided to voice the question he'd been waiting to ask but hadn't felt comfortable to in the close confines of the van, "Are they always so perverse and unstable?"

"Yeah pretty much. Hang around them long enough and you'll get desensitized to it though Timothy always finds a way to irritate me,"

"Is he part of the wolf pack?" asked Professor Lupin.

"Yes, due to limited numbers different groups of weres aren't really species specific. The 'wolf pack' encompasses all canine weres and the majority of the felines too. The bird tribe, boars and the wererodents are separate, though the latter also includes the wereskunks and werestoats," replied Luka as she clocked in.

Shaking his head as he took in the new information Professor Snape allowed himself to be shooed into the main bar as the jazz band was still playing. The area was quite large with walls in different shades of blue and a shiny black floor, a stage and booths dotted around the edges of the dance floor. The two teachers made their way over to the bar. The surface seemed to be made of frosted glass that was lit from beneath and as they sat on the blue stools one of the barmaids came over. She was a minotaur, more precisely a Jersey cow minotaur in a maid's outfit and cupcake ear studs.

"Evening boys, what can I get you?" she asked as she removed a red lollipop from her mouth.

"Gin and tonic," replied Professor Snape in a dead pan voice.

"Erm, what would you suggest? I like sweet things..." trailed Professor Lupin, he had tried a few cocktails in his youth but he hadn't had any recent experience.

"Same here, that's why they call me Candy," the minotaur batted her long lashes, "well, we make toffee splits, fifth avenues, Napolean's nightcaps and pink squirrels," Candy replied.

"A Napolean's nightcap please, will this cover it?" Professor Lupin asked showing the barmaid the coupon he had got from Luka earlier.

"Yeah. Here's your gin and tonic sweetie," she said as she handed the drink to Professor Snape who narrowed his eyes at the familiarity, "I take it you two are friends of Luka's," Candy elaborated when she saw the surprise on their faces, "these coupons don't tend to last with many of us. It's only Luka that hoards them,"

Professor Lupin nodded at the information as he accepted his freshly mixed drink. One thing that Luka had in her favour was that she wasn't drinking at her young age. As they began to sip their beverages they heard the jazz replaced by a hubbub of chatter. Turning to see what was going on the professors saw that the jazz band was packing up. It was at this point that the two wizards finally realised the diversity of the beings present at the bar, it made The Leaky Cauldron look bland. The dance floor was filled with weres of various types alongside seemingly human companions, at the bar a vampire was being served a frothing pint of blood by a comely female zombie whilst in the booths a group of suited goblins poured over ledgers quills in hand and on the opposite side a rowdy group of satyrs and dwarves played a drinking game to the chant of 'chug, chug, chug'. Dotted in between the larger groups were members of others races; minotaurs, banshees, elves and many others. All in all the bar looked like a magical creatures book come to life. As the professors watched their fellow patrons the next band walked onto the stage. Luka and her furry friends along with _him_. Professor Snape's eyes narrowed as they locked onto the figure of Sebastian Michaelis. The 'man' strode onto the stage in his waistcoat and formal trousers with poise and class that even Lucius Malfoy would covet and his polished shoes reflecting the stage lighting. He laid the violin he'd been carrying on a stool next to the lead microphone as Jim stood next to him with a base guitar strapped to his body. The rest of the band assembled behind them with Luka and her sunburst guitar, Achala on the drums and Mike at the keyboard. Professor Lupin watched curiously as the werewolf's digits elongated to become more finger-like to facilitate playing. For the next hour the band played, they were mainly normal rock covers from bands such as Green Day and Guns 'n' Roses but the play list also included modern takes on 'Lux Aeterna', Vivaldi's 'The storm' and 'The devil's trill'. As their last song ended the band gave a short bow and Luka seemed to nearly bolt off the stage. Behind them the professors could hear chuckling, it was the zombie barmaid.

"Poor Luka always hates to play in public," she smiled as they turned to look at her, her pale blue skin was marred by the lengths of stitching that traversed it, bisecting her face and seemingly attaching her head to her body.

"Why does she play then?" asked Professor Lupin.

"As Candy says that you're Luka's friends I'll tell ya. Sebastian was ordered to join by the boss so he made Luka join up too," she replied as she wiped a glass.

The werewolf nodded as he supped his drink, Professor Snape had bought another a while ago but Professor Lupin knew he didn't have the luxury of being able to spend freely, it explained why Luka scuttled off when he'd found her playing the violin. The werewolf sighed, it was a pity, for one so young she could play rather well.

"Who's the boss?" asked Professor Snape.

"Lord Phantomhive," the zombie replied as she went off to serve another customer.

Professor Snape digested that information slowly, if there was a person more powerful than Michaelis they would make a good ally in getting him to relinquish the girl. On the other hand who could be so fearsome as to keep a demon in check? Frowning the professor considered whether it was possible for a demon to serve two contracts simultaneously. At that moment Luka reappeared behind the bar with Sebastian in tow. The wizards tensed as they felt the power that flowed from the demon and Professor Snape glowered at the person who had hurled a rock at him the previous year. The dislike was mutual as Sebastian lazily surveyed them, distaste clear in his brown eyes. They watched as he whispered something in the ear of the young witch before he served a customer. Luka wandered over to them still seeming a little nervous from her time in the lime light.

"How's your evening been so far?" she asked as she stood in front of them.

Professor Snape just glared at the girl so Professor Lupin decided to answer.

"We've been well taken care of," he indicated the barmaids, "and we think you played very nicely. How come you don't like to play publicly?"

Luka blushed slightly before replying as Professor Snape snorted at the use of 'we', "I hate to make mistakes in public and with fast pieces like rock making a mistake is quite easy,"

"Everyone makes mistakes, you just have to accept them and move on. I didn't hear any faults in your playing," said the professor genially.

Still blushing Luka excused herself on the grounds that a new barrel of beer needed connecting to the taps. Professor Lupin smiled as he shook his head, his student may condone and commit murder but she was a shy little girl in some ways. The werewolf's smile broadened when he saw the quizzical expression with which Professor Snape regarded him. When Luka finally reappeared it was to serve a young blonde boy who, in the eyes of the professors, was scandalously dressed. He wore knee length high heeled boots, incredibly short leather shorts and a sheer black shirt with the top buttons undone. Chirpily he asked for two glasses of ether-ale before trotting off to one of the booths where a man with glasses awaited him. Noticing the professors' expressions Luka turned to them.

"It's fine he's a wraith over a century in age," Luka said as the wizards stared at the now kissing couple.

"Another friend of yours?" asked Professor Lupin.

"You could say that, he's an acquaintance of Sebastian's. Alois is pretty outgoing normally but he took a particular liking to me as his little brother is also called Luka," explained Luka as she resumed her duties of cleaning and serving.

As Luka busied herself Sebastian slid past the wizards. Professor Snape decided to seize the opportunity and question the demon.

"You are Sebastian Michaelis are you not?" asked the professor.

"Yes and you are Professor Snape and Professor Lupin," replied the demon with a cultured voice.

"Why have you yet to claim Luka rather than leaving her with humans?" enquired Professor Snape, he knew that the demon would see through any pretence of conversation so he got straight to the point.

"I don't believe that is any of your business professor, now if you'll excuse me," Sebastian smirked, he would dearly love to tell them why but the wizards were probably complicit in the maltreatment his young mistress received. A human and a mutt were simply not to be trusted.

The next couple of hours passed tediously as the professors watched the actions of those surrounding them. At ten o'clock they realised why Luka had given them the glow sticks and rings. The last rock band left the stage which was then filled by what looked like a large Muggle electric console. A goblin took to the stage and the professors could hardly believe their eyes. They had never seen such an oddly dressed goblin. Instead of the usual sombre suits this one was wearing a garish tie dye t-shirt over which was a human fluorescent waistcoat of the kind favoured by builders and road crew workers the world over. The two wizards watched as the goblin popped on some large ear phones and proceeded to press the button son the console, the club's already dim lighting decreased to near darkness and the strobe lights on the stage swept through the bar. As the bass began to pump and an oddly jumpy 'melody' began the dance floor turned into a glow stick waving frenzy. The Welsh Black minotaur Theo, Candy's boyfriend they'd been told, alongside some inebriated satyrs was making a particular display of himself with glow sticks in each of his hands and dangling from his small gold hoop ear rings. With the noise at a seemingly unending crescendo Professor Lupin found himself getting the clubbing bug and he even joined in 'Ravers in the UK' which with the combined voices of the sorcerers present became 'Mages in the UK'. However he decided against taking part in the Harlem Shake which looked like a mass seizure. Smiling and nodding to the beat he let off his patronus as other magic users sent sparks into the air whilst Professor Snape just glowered at his immaturity. However the party was not to last forever as when the clock struck Sunday's first hour everything went downhill.

"Nee-san! Nee-san! They've got Jim!" shouted as he bounded over to Luka.

The young witch immediately switched her attention her conversation with a kelpie to the worried werewolf. She'd known there would be reprisals for her actions but even she had thought that they would have left it for a little longer.

"Where?" she shouted over the music.

"Behind the back of the bar by the dumpsters. Hurry! It's Sally _and _Alice!" Mike howled.

Cursing Luka dashed from behind the bar to the door through which she had earlier entered the establishment with professors quickly following her. They couldn't allow her to get injured under their watch. Sebastian on the other hand calmly continued making a perfect mojito. There was nothing to fear, if necessary Luka could easily take out over half a dozen werewolves without a scratch, which was useful as a scratch from their furry form was all it took for the virus to spread.

Outside Luka clapped eyes on the huddled form of Jim as he lay beneath the foot of Care Bear. Beside the beta male was Sally carefully licking the blood off a scalpel, Luka looked at Jim once more to see that her was bleeding profusely though he would heal quickly as the blade was not silver. Still running Luka never noticed the magic cancelling wards that opened to admit her but resealed so that the professors could not come to her aid.


	6. Dancing with werewolves pt2

_Right, onto the conclusion of the two parter, a couple fo sentences (about four I think) have been changed from the original posting. Rated M for gore._

Back in the bar Sebastian's eyes widened as he felt the wards envelope Luka, without magic both her abilities and glamour would be reduced to nothing. Without magically enhanced speed and strength she almost sure to die. Rushing out of the bar at demon speed he hoped that he wouldn't be too late to save her. As he reached the magic boundary he saw the wizards frantically trying to bring down the wards. Fools, their pitiful imitation of power would never bring down spells cast by_ that_ man. He growled as he saw the undead mage responsible; the lich Lord Elzen, the most powerful sorcerer in the East Midlands. But why would he be here? He only did jobs such as this if there was good payment involved and Sebastian's hackles raised as he realised that the payment might be his witch. The lich always suggested that she would make a good test subject alive or dead. Turning his attention to the disempowered witch he shouted the order that he desperately hoped would keep her alive.

"Luka! This is an order, survive!"

Said young mage turned to nod at the demon, her features already changing as the magic canceller dissolved the effects of the glamour. Hopefully using the power of the contract she would be able to use power similar to Agni's but the question remained, to what extent could she use it before it became classed as magic and cancelled by the wards?

"Well, well Luka," spat a woman who stalked towards the girl each word drenched with malice, "Lord Elzen was kind enough to put up a magic cancelling ward. Your sorcery with not aid you this time and you will finally pay for murdering my mate," said the woman as she undid the halter neck of her maxi dress letting it fall to the ground to reveal a body that was partially transformed into that of a chocolate brown she wolf.

Behind the barrier the professors' eyes widened with horror. This was a duel and without her magic Luka was just an ordinary twelve year old girl!

Luka sneered, "By the orders of your Pack Leader I am not to be harmed. You shall pay dearly for your insubordination. Furthermore Lord Elzen never does favours I wonder if you can afford the price he will ask of you,"

"You need not think of such things, you are about to atone for all the lives you have ruined," growled the she wolf as her face contorted, nose and mouth becoming one in a muzzle.

"Your mate had murdered entire families. He deserved his death," Luka replied coolly as she reached for the knives that were sheathed beneath her skirt, if only she had her lighter. Werewolf fur was very flammable.

"He deserved his death?! You never retuned the body!" screeched the anguished she wolf as a tear slipped from her eye and she charged the witch as her body continued to transform.

Luka adopted a defensive position, she had to live long enough to find an opening and exploit it. She would fulfil the order, her last breath would not be drawn tonight. Curling her lip she lunged forwards to meet the wolf's claws with her knives. Retreating would only draw out the battle and the stamina of a werewolf far exceeded that of a human.

On the sidelines the wizards redoubled their efforts to bring down the wards. They were joined by Mike and some other weres who beat at the barrier with claws and fists.

"Why aren't you doing anything?" cried Professor Lupin at Sebastian as Luka barely dodged yet another slash.

"I have issued my order and she will obey. She will survive this skirmish, besides my magic isn't suited for bringing down these wards. Also I have just texted their Pack Leader, he will be here shortly to bring these idiots to heel," replied Sebastian never taking his eyes off his servant.

The professor swiftly looked back at the student. She was dodging well but she would tire soon and then the werewolf would go in for the kill.

Inside the wards Luka was already feeling the effects of the combat. Despite the sloppiness that Megan's anger leant to her attacks her speed more than made up for it. There were openings but no way to exploit them, not without great sacrifice at least. As Megan swiped at Luka once more the witch managed to block with her knives causing the wolf to howl in pain and swing her paw in a backhanded fashion at Luka's head. The force of the impact on Luka's jaw sent her flying to connect with the brick wall behind her. Seeing stars and feeling muzzy headed Luka saw a monstrous shadow swoop down on her. Acting out of instinct she kicked upwards her foot connecting with something heavy and furry. Taking advantage of the brief respite Luka hauled herself to her feet ignoring the way the world span and the nausea it brought with it.

Behind the wards Professor Snape began to resign himself to what he was about to see. Luka's temple was trickling blood and she was swaying back and forth. Regardless of the order Michaelis had given her she wasn't going to win. He was to witness her death and possibly her destruction too, after all the girl had said that most werewolves would eat fresh corpses.

Back in the line of fire Luka's head injury was taking its toll. The large wolf was toying with her now as she made swift incisions on Luka's arms when the witch made ill timed attempted counterattacks. Now bleeding and barely able to stand up straight Sebastian's order going through her head like a mantra Luka desperately looked for a way out. Her body was already damaged, she wouldn't be human any more if she survived this. That wasn't too bad but the lycanthropic healing would kick in too late to save her if she continued to take damage at this rate. She would have to end this quickly. As the brown wolf lunged in once more and Luka did likewise hacking downwards with the silver knife in her left hand. She over reached her mark and the wolf turned her head to bite down on Luka's arm just below the elbow. Growling victoriously she twisted head and pulled revelling in hearing the bones snap and the feeling of flesh being torn from the bone by her fangs. Looking upon the pale face of her loathed she was happy to see the pain clear etched on her features, yet the witch did not scream. Luka's teeth bit into her lip biting back the screams that fought to be released and despite the tears that rolled down her cheeks and threatened to blind her Luka's eyes blazed with defiance. The sacrifice had already been made,now the gaping opening would be utilised. She would NOT die here!

On the other side of the wards Professor Lupin had fallen to his knees. He couldn't believe he was going to watch one of his students die. That pained expression on her face and the bloodlust in those of her opponent was unbearable to witness but his eyes refused to move off the scene in front of him. Around the professor the other spectators gave surprised gasps as the last of Luka's glamour evaporated. How could the last Executioner be such a small child?

Within the wards the werewolf saw no change in her opponent, the illusion of the woman who had taken _everything_ from her engraved into her retinas. Thrashing her head from side to side Megan felt satisfaction as she pulled the Executioner's arm from its socket. She would yield NOTHING!

As Luka felt her ligaments give way with Megan's pull she let herself be pulled forwards pushing with her feet to give herself extra momentum. This was the opening she had been waiting for!

Megan's eyes gleamed manically as she saw her enemy fall towards her. Now would be the time to end this. The wolf frowned as she saw a smirk appear on the bloody lips of her foe before the pain of a silver knife plunging into her flesh made itself known.

Luka's grin widened as she felt the knife make contact. Megan had been concentrating on her arm to the point where she had forgotten that she was still holding a knife in that hand. Stopping herself mid fall Luka swivelled as much as she could sending a left roundhouse to connect with the she wolf's right foreleg. Satisfaction filling her fogged mind as she felt the joint crack under the impact and the vibrations of the wolf's scream travelled along Luka's ruined limb. Taking advantage of the wolf's pain Luka plunged the knife that she held in her right hand into the fur covered neck cursing the thickness of the coat. As the fire of bloodlust burned brighter in her eyes and adrenaline pumped through her veins Luka pulled out the knife giving it a twist as it exited the wolf's flesh before striking downwards once more. Grinning at the muffled shrieks of pain Luka kicked her opponent's damaged leg once more this time landing the hit with her foot in order to push forwards forcing the broken bone out of its skin casing. The she wolf released Luka's arm as she reared on up on her hind legs to howl in agony. Luka brought back her leg for another swing intending to cripple the beast's hind legs as well but alas she was too slow. The move was easily deciphered and Megan fell back onto all fours using gravity instead of muscle power to rip through the tendon and sinew of Luka's leg from mid-thigh to shin. As the she wolf reared once again Luka struck again with her uninjured arm but again was too slow, the werewolf utilised her superior to grasp Luka's forearm, her digits of human length once more but still furry. Pulling her lips into a parody of a smile Megan pushed with her thumb as she flicked her wrist, the grimace widening as the bones snapped leaving a curious ninety degree bend in Luka's arm. A chuckle welling up in her throat she pushed Luka to the ground before going in for the kill. The werewolf lunged downwards intending to rip out Luka's throat but was stopped midway by an impact to her gut. Luka grinned, the stupid wolf had forgotten about her last functioning limb. Growling Megan settled for slashing at the witch with her left foreleg. The claws connecting first with Luka's right collar bone before moving diagonally downwards tearing through cloth and flesh alike. As she reached the sternum Megan dug her digits deeper ripping the lower ribs off and near-by viscera along with them. The werewolf was elated as the witch beneath her let out a screech of agony and arched at the pain making her partial evisceration clear for all to see. With a rictus grin upon her features the werewolf squeezed the freshly harvested innards to dot Luka's apron with her own blood and stomach contents.

On the side lines Professor Lupin vomited at the smell of aired intestines, the mixed sights and smells were horrendous not to mention the blood curdling scream... Next to him Mike whimpered no doubt feeling immense guilt at having brought her here. The professor looked up at the weres who stood alongside Sally and the prone body of Jim. Why on Earth weren't they doing anything? Professor Lupin had seen many Dark packs during the wizarding war but none that would happily stand by and watch a child be tortured, except perhaps Greyback...

On Professor Lupin's other side stood Professor Snape, despite all that he had seen perpetrated by Death Eaters this marked a new low and he watched in anguish as his student died before his eyes. After all no human could survive this surely?

Sebastian stood a concerned expression slowly working its way onto his features. Luka had succeeded in mortally wounding the she wolf as the cuts to the neck wouldn't heal due to the silver. However it looked like Luka wasn't going to live much longer and it was hard to see how she could continue to counterattack with three useless limbs and the last one unarmed. Unfortunately the order he had given her relied on the use of some magic and Lord Elzen seemed to have initiated a wide ranging block. At present the only hope she had was that of becoming a revenant, with luck that type of magic would be too different for the wards to take effect after all werewolf transformation was magic too. Furthermore, Luka would be of far more interest to Lord Elzen alive, she could barely be called human before but now...

Inside the wards Megan flinched as the magic cancelling wards fell. Looking around she saw that the exclusion wards were still in effect and Lord Elzen was looking at the witch with avid interest. From outside Sebastian's smirk was back in place, his order was about to be fulfilled.

"What are you doing?" shrieked Sally at the lich.

"The agreement was that I would cancel her magic so that Megan could mortally wound her. As you can see that condition has been met and I wish to see what our little cockatrice will do next," smiled the undead wizard as he adjusted his top hat.

Before they could continue the conversation a deranged chuckle was heard.

"You're in for it now aren't you? _Mea ensis_ (my sword)!" shouted Luka as booted Megan in the ribs sending the wolf skyward.

Flipping herself onto her feet Luka set her limbs using magic as her stare and aura glowed with murderous intent. Reaching into the empty air beside her she unsheathed a sword that seemed to materialize from the shadows themselves. Her grin widened as the sword began to shriek as it bled flame from the red engravings, its desire to cut and maim twinned with that of its mistress. The revived witch launched herself forwards with speed that surpassed that of even a werewolf. Her sword working in tandem with the silver knife she still held in her left hand. Each cut and thrust calculated to inflict the maximum pain but not to kill.

Sebastian chuckled from the sidelines the teachers looking at him quizzically but he knew full well what Luka was doing. Instead of merely slicing the werewolf's flesh she was cutting through her soul too. Compared to the sting of the cursed blade the kiss of the silver knife would be bliss. Hearing the rather musical screams of agony from the she wolf he sorely wished that he could partake in the torture.

Inside the wards Luka seemed to have tired of toying with her prey, the she wolf in ribbons before her but still very much alive. Luka cocked her head to one side as a satisfied smile played on her lips, how was she to kill her enemy? Disjointed thoughts meandered through her mind as she looked to the dumpster to see her inspiration. A small scaffolding pole just within the wards. Her smile widening she sheathed Shattered Soul, the blood coating the blade already soaked up by the engravings, the sword was most fastidious about its appearance, and wordlessly summoned the pole. Running her hands down the cold metal Luka considered her next move, it would just about work but she would have to hoist the wolf quickly or she would fall off. Kicking the werewolf onto her back Luka planted one foot on the beast's sternum as she placed the end of the pole above her opponent's heart the pleading eyes having no effect on her resolve. Pushing down slowly so to savour the last moments of her enemy's life she closed her eyes as the crack of Megan's ribs flowed into her ears. Opening her yellowing eyes Luka watched as the light faded from Megan's eyes and a rattle made its way out of the wolf's chest as the pole pierced her heart. Pushing downwards for further purchase Luka took her foot off the corpse before swinging the pole so that Megan's body was now displayed at its uppermost point. Still smiling she turned to Sally and the alpha female behind her holding the pole proudly like a medieval standard bearer. Luka breathed in satisfaction as she pulled the magic from Megan's corpse towards herself. The professors looked on in confusion as glowing ether flowed from the body and the adjacent pools of blood to Luka. It merged with the girl and her injuries healed slightly but the effect was only noticeable if one really looked. Something then flickered out of the corner of Luka's eye and she span the pole to barely deflect the incoming attack long claws gouging lines from her cheek to her right ear, it seemed like the wolves aimed to have an ace in hole from the very start. Turning Luka saw Care Bear fly through the air landing ungracefully the detached body of Megan following him.

"Luka, I have another order," called Sebastian taking advantage of Care Bear's distraction as the were laid the body of the dead reverently on the floor.

Luka shot towards him using magic to propel herself over the distance in one step.

"Luka, this is an order, kill everything that stands in your way. Make these curs despise the day they were born," the demon said smoothly, it was about time that the wizards were treated to a sight of Luka's true power, even if were at great cost to her health.

As a wolfish grin spread over her face a grotesque transformation rippled over Luka's features. The eyes that were already turning yellow became the same shade as sulphur, even the whites were consumed. Luka's ears became pointed and furred as they shifted up her head. The bone and cartilage of the girl's face audibly crunched as they shifted to form a muzzle, the flesh stretched over the newly distorted skull, the skin ashen now and lips blackened. As she opened her mouth her professor's noted with horror that the teeth had grown to such an extent that for Luka shutting her mouth would now be impossible.

"Yessh, my lordt," she grinned as she brought her right hand to her chest, her fingers now elongated and skeletal, tipped with obsidian claws.

Ignoring Professor Lupin's pleadings to stop and the agony of the restrictions placed upon her by her foster parents Luka spun around to meet with her next victim as he roared in challenge, the answer he received coming from a throat that could no longer be called human.

"You are nothing without your worthless magic!" shouted Care Bear through fangs as he slashed at the wish with newly formed claws.

"Worthless?!" screeched Luka her as she allowed all her pent up hate and anger to surge to the surface. True he wasn't her true enemy but he'd make a good practice run.

As he slashed down again Luka blocked and ran her claws down his arm as he moved passed her. Luka watched as he continued as he continued to transform an idea forming in her mind. Concentrating on the lycanthropy within her she let her powers reach out to her foe, yes, it was just about possible. Increasing her will power she saw claws reverting to hands and Luka smiled as her enhanced ears caught a surprised gasp. Looking up she saw that her foe had his human hands once more and better still a look of terror in his eyes that was complemented by his accelerating heartbeat and the stench of fear.

"My, my. Itch seems you're havingsh a likkle trubble wit changin'," Luka purred.

"You can't be..." he whispered.

Luka lunged forwards grasping his wide throat with her left hand as she laid her right against his heart.

"Ant yet, you rewerted to human form. I will show you how worthlesh my magick ish. _Ignis animarum_ (fire of the soul)!" Luka cried concentrating on how it would feel to use this move on those she hated most. Her 'foster parents', the man with the lion's mane and the bowler hat wearing idiot.

Focusing all her rage she screamed into the night feeling the power release in the form of crimson and scarlet flames the like of which not even fiendfire could surpass. The majority of it flowed into her victim, the pure magic scalding him from the inside, welling up so that it poured out of his mouth, nose, ears and tear ducts. Disregarding his gurgles and the hands clawing at her to cease the spell Luka only the faces of her dear friends who would never see the light of day again. Feeling the need for vengeance Luka increased the power flow, both of their bodies now enveloped in flame as Care Bear's body began to disintegrate like ash in the wind and the tarmac beneath them cracked and melted. Even Lord Elzen's wards shattered as the power flowed over them. When only a partial skeleton remained Luka released the body letting it drift to the floor as her power ebbed.

From their position the professors regarded the monster before them with horror. They'd known she had killed people but they never thought she would use such a torturous technique. The irony being now that with her back to them she seemed like an ordinary girl although her hair had inexplicably escaped its braid and had lengthened so that it hung to her waist. As Professor Snape stepped forward, wand in hand, the wolf was heard to take large lungfuls of air like a hound detecting the scent of prey. Without warning the creature twisted around to look at the potions master and he froze in fear of the sight. What had been a smiling, although cheeky, young girl was replaced by a savage animal. The sulphurous eyes burned bright with hunger, furry ears flattened to her head and her fang lined mouth gaped as it sucked rattling breaths into its lungs. The creature stayed stock still as something flickered behind its eyes. Slowly the expression and stance softened somewhat and it regarded the professor warily.

"What on Earth is going on here?" shouted a middle aged man in a tailored suit as he strode towards the gathering of weres.

"Good morning Pack Leader White, I was wondering when you would decide to join us," replied Sebastian as the stranger eyed him distrustfully with navy eyes.

"I will repeat, what is going on here?" the Pack Leader repeated, his voice ringing with authority.

"Shally, and mosht probably Alishe too, had me brought out here as they were attacking a wolf under my protectshun. Lord Elzen ushed magic canshelling wards whilst Megan attacked me as retribushun for her mate. After her death Care Bear got involved," replied Luka as she walked over to Jim who was still unconscious, luckily his injuries weren't too severe and he would heal quickly.

"Executioner Reginold?" Mathew White gasped disbelievingly as he looked upon the countenance of the mutilated girl.

Luka nodded in acknowledgement, "Mike come and help you brother,"

Said werewolf yelped before hurrying to the Executioner. He sniffed his brother before flopping on his back, utterly submissive before the Executioner in front of him. Luka's eyes widened before a sad expression spread over her face. Reaching down she ran her claws through the fur on Mike's face, smoothing the blond coat as he licked her hands.

"Shall we take him to the infirmary?" asked Achala, her usually cool voice shaking.

Luka nodded and turned to the argument that was going on behind her. Apparently Alice and Sally had finally gone too far.

"You deliberately disobeyed me," spat Mathew.

"She keeps interfering in the ways of the pack," cried Sally in response, Alice stroking her on the shoulder evidently trying to get her to calm down.

"If the pair of you would keep your vile behaviour to a minimum that interference would never have been needed. I wash my hands of you! Lord Elzen, take whatever payment you see fit from these two but do not harm the rest of my pack," Mathew said as he turned from his errant subordinates.

"I was promised Luka's corpse but seeing that she is still alive and Sebastian's I think I'll take Sally instead. I've been needing a new test subject for quite some time now," replied the lich as he fiddled with his cane.

"Very well, take her," nodded the Pack Leader.

"No!" screamed Alice as she darted in front of Sally, tears threatening to spill from her blue eyes, "Take me instead. I am alpha so I will take responsibility,"

"No, you will not do at all. Despite your rank you're weak. Sally will be able to endure far more than you can after all you're twenty years older and far from the peak of health," replied Lord Elzen as he strode over to claim his prize.

Sharing a final teary hug the females let go of one another as the lich fastened what looked to be a bracelet to Sally's hand.

"Perhaps in the next life it will be different..." whispered Sally, tears rolling down her cheeks as she was disapparated away to parts unknown.

"Perhaps," replied Alice to the empty air as her ash blonde hair obscured her face, she turned and slowly departed, an apparently broken woman.

"Haah, I'm sorry about Luka my man, I know how you despise canines. I could dispose of her too," suggested Lord Elzen to Sebastian.

"You will not," snarled Sebastian as he reached a possessive arm around Luka.

The lich cocked an eyebrow at the gesture whilst Professor Snape muttered under his breath, with Sebastian so close there was no way to disapparate back to Hogwarts without him.

"Looking on the bright side I suppose at least she is a member of the highest class of werewolf rather than a common stray. Well then, I will see you later. I need to check on how my new acquisition is settling in," replied the wizard as he shimmered out of sight.

"Executioner, I would like to extend a formal invitation into my pack, unless of course you have other ideas," said Mathew his eyes flicking across Professor Lupin.

"I will not join your pack under any circumstanshises," Luka replied as her sulphurous eyes narrowed.

"Very well, but the offer will remain open. Now if you will excuse me I have business to attend to," Mathew said as he turned and plucked his phone from his pocket.

As Sebastian pulled Luka closer to him another voice was heard.

"Awww jeeze, ya come for a drink and ya end up doing work. Things were going so well with the admin girls too..." groaned a bespectacled man as he leaned on an old fashioned lawn mower.

"What do you want Knox?" asked Sebastian, he hated reapers but their money was as good as anyone else's.

The professors looked at the young man curiously, he looked human but from the power he was emanating it was clear he was something else. Sebastian on the other hand looked unimpressed whilst Luka looked like she was concentrating on something.

"You'll find that both the souls are present so you can get back to drinking soon," said Luka, her lisp gone since her teeth were back within human parameters.

"Yeah, but it's still paperwork and that's just not my thing," whined the partial blonde as he ran over the flaming and shredded remains with the lawnmower.

Professor Snape narrowed his eyes in confusion, why was the man talking about souls and paperwork? Just what on Earth was he? Turning his head he regarded his student. She looked like she was concentrating on something very hard, her brow was creased and her magic was stirring around her. The professor was stunned by what he saw. As he watched her shredded stomach began to grow and renew itself filling the chasm between the torn end and the beginning of the small intestines. As a membrane formed over it Luka paled further and fell forwards into Sebastian's arms. The professor was surprised by the look of concern on the demon's face as he lifted the girl so that he held her bridal style before turning to the professors. They heard her whinge at being picked up but Sebastian immediately over rode her.

"If you wish to accompany us to the infirmary I have no objections," said Sebastian as he turned on his heel and re-entered the bar.

XXX

The infirmary as it happened was a level beneath the bar that catered to all types of injured supernaturals. Sebastian had said that members of their community worked in the ambulance service so anyone of a less than human persuasion was redirected to the bar. It worked out well as an ambulance turning up to a bar every now and then in a student city was seen as normal. In addition to Luka and Mike Dr Harper, the resident doctor who was also an avian were, had told them that her clinic was currently playing host to a couple of vampires who had been foolish enough to bet that they could outdo each other in a garlic eating competition. As the professors, Sebastian and Luka made their way to a quiet room Professor Lupin made a note of the notice board he had seen on the stairs. It seemed that since the Funtom bar was a hub of the local supernatural community they had a notice board, both real and online, that listed jobs and errands for those needing work. Should his tenure at Hogwarts end the professor believed that little piece of knowledge would come in very handy. The room they entered was fairly large with two hospital beds with two chairs apiece. Sebastian gently lowered Luka onto the vacant bed, the other being occupied by Jim and Mike curled up on his legs. The beaten werewolf was now conscious and he sat up to watch as Dr Harper fussed over Luka. Professor Lupin noted how he paled when he saw her injuries.

"Bloody hell, Luka I swear they didn't know what they were planning," he said earnestly as his eyes swept over the girl's broken body.

"I know and you needn't worry about me, you had it worse when you decided to nick that beef carcass on Halloween you daft furball," replied Luka as Sebastian, who was now lying next to her least injured side, stroked her hair as Dr Harper began the process of splinting her broken limbs.

"Racist," muttered Mike jokingly, Luka just quirked an eyebrow in response.

"Honestly, I don't know what has done more damage; the initial attack or your foolish decision to force yourself to partially change so soon after infection," snapped Dr Harper, her eyes flashing harshly behind her glasses, "the attack has damaged the majority of your limbs and ribs as well as your spleen though your stomach's been healed and you've stopped bleeding. The residual damage will heal naturally but you've lost a lot of blood and if you attempt to shift in the next couple of days it's likely that you'll end up catatonic as your energy reserves will be too depleted-"

"Will she able to do magic?" asked Professor Snape.

"Minor things yes," replied the doctor curtly as she glared at the professor for the interruption, "however strenuous activity should be avoided. Another side effect of the forced change is that your senses with be oscillating in sensitivity between extremely poor and lupine. For example you will not always be able to differentiate between smells and sound may either be painfully loud or extremely quiet,"

The doctor then fell silent as she finished the last of the dressings and set up a saline drip into the new werewolf's arm.

"As for you malingerer, once your paltry bruises have disappeared I want you out of that bed. This is not a hotel. Furthermore your athlete's foot needs treating," clipped Dr Harper as she swept from the room flicking her long pony tail behind her.

"I always said that the only culture you had was the one growing between your toes," deadpanned Luka as everyone turned to stare at the unhygienic werewolf.

Professor Lupin shifted his gaze to the furred werewolf as Mike began to wheeze and shake, the realisation dawning on the professor that the wolf was laughing nearly uncontrollably.

"You can shove off if you're going to laugh," pouted Jim as he nudged his brother in the ribs.

"With the stink coming off those feet I'll be glad to," replied the grinning wolf as he hopped off the bed before jumping up next to Luka ignoring Sebastian's possessive glare. Smacking his lips he laid his head on the pillow next to the girl.

Sebastian looked down to regard his property. How far she had fallen since those mages had gotten their hands though he had to remind herself that even at her peak without her magic she would have fared the same as she had tonight. The human body was such a fragile thing.

"_Would it have killed you to have been turned by a feline were?"_ he asked, his voice petulant even to his own ears.

"_I think I'll prefer being a were__**wolf**__ so I don't have you constantly chasing me trying to squeeze my paws. Besides, with you, cute quickly becomes weird,"_chuckled Luka.

Professor Snape frowned, he knew many languages both current and dead but the one in which the pair were talking in was completely alien to him. His eyes narrowed, he would have to weedle the language out of the girl but if it was anything like the last enigma she had presented him with he would be hard pressed to be able to research it.

"_That's harsh little one. Changing the topic how much do you think these 'gentlemen' know about your predicament?"_ asked Sebastian.

"_Professor Snape was bound by them so he probably knows nothing more than my foster parents are arseholes and you're a demon. As for Professor Lupin, they would never take a half breed into their confidences. They reacted badly enough to me and I was human at the time. Professor Dumbledore on the other hand, I don't trust. He is too close to the minister and he is the head of the Wizengamot, for him not to know would be nearly impossible. Besides I find it hard to believe they would be using Hogwarts without the consent of the head teacher," _replied Luka sombrely, if it came down to it she didn't want to have to face the staff of Hogwarts in battle as well.

"_I agree but I would not be so quick to trust those two. Dumbledore used Snape against Voldemort so it's possible that he's a spy here too, either that or that the binding spells used on him have turned him into their puppet. As for the wolf, he could be easily tempted by the promise of money and then tossed aside once he's done his job,"_ Sebastian explained as his gaze swept the men in question, he despised wizards of their class.

Luka nodded and snuggled closer to the demon, she felt so sleepy. Sebastian looked down his smirk growing.

"_As much as I like this you do you know that you can't sleep yet? You'll die,"_

Luka nodded,_"I know, when do you want to do the ritual? I know the power transfer is largely redundant but the weapon will be useful and it'll mean that you'll be able to get through the school wards,"_

"I will begin preparations immediately, you know where it will take place but now I will have to return to the bar. You two," he addressed the werewolves, "you are to protect Luka with your lives. If you don't I will find you and repay your disloyalty with an excruciating death," smirked Sebastian.

The two blondes nodded hastily whilst Luka reprimanded Sebastian. As soon as the demon left Mike perked up and began sniffing at Luka. Said witch glared at the wolf as he eyed her up.

"Don't you _dare_ Mike, I don't want my wounds infected," snapped Luka warningly as she sat up and pointed a finger at the offending fur ball.

"Rwoof," barked Mike as he pinned her with his front paws and proceeded to give her a spit bath, his tail wagging ten to the dozen.

Alas the 'bath' did not have the intended recuperative effects. To escape the slobber and rough tongue Luka tried to inch away and push the werewolf off but to no avail. Professor Snape sat by her bedside as a migraine began to pound his head. The club music was bad enough but the increasingly loud shouts of 'get off' and 'stop it, it's gross' had tipped his tired mind over the edge. Furthermore he also had to look forward to the grilling he would get not only from the headmaster but from Madam Pomfrey as well. The medi-shrew would never forgive him for letting one of his students get hurt. Silently the potions master hoped that Lupin would be on the receiving end of her wrath as well but he doubted it, the wolf always wormed his way out of things.

Next to him Professor Lupin looked on with increasing worry. If she didn't stop moving Luka was going to hurt herself though he was happy that she had people who would care for her despite her condition. He sighed, she would forever be marked now in the wizarding world and he feared for how her foster parents would react. Pulling himself to his feet he decided to lend his student a hand. He went up to Mike's shoulder hoping to pull him off but only succeeded in being pulled on top of the wolf as he pulled in return. Unfortunately as the professor opened his mouth to speak Mike was turning around having just finished a long lick up Luka's cheek and both men misjudged the distance. From the sidelines Professor Snape's dark eyes widened as he took in the sight before him. Luka and Jim exchanged slightly horrified and amused looks as the werewolves remained frozen in place by their own horror. By misjudging the distance they had accidentally ended up kissing, or at least Mike's whiskery lips had come into unwanted contact with the professor's parted ones. The two sets of blue eyes locked onto one another as the awkwardness in the room grew until they simultaneously broke apart a bright blush spreading on the professor's cheeks as he turned away and discreetly pulled a hair from his mouth.

"Aww, don't get naggy Luka, he's just being nice," chided Jim hearing Luka's continued objections to the touchy feely treatment and he hopped off hid bed as he wrapped his blanket around his waist before joining his brother next to Luka. The bed was getting really quite crowded and Luka was nearly clinging to the edge.

"After all, now we know that you're a little kid it's only normal to treat you as such. You can even call me 'big brother' if you want," chirped Jim as he patted a disgruntled Luka on the head.

"Just because I have the body of a child doesn't mean you have to treat me like one. Also, how does being a kid suddenly negate the fact that I have functioned as a regional Executioner for so long?" snarled Luka as her furry ears flattened.

"Hush, that's all in the past now. You can concentrate on having your childhood now. After all little girls look best in frilly dresses surrounded by sweets and fluffy toys, oh yes they do," chirped Jim as he rubbed his head on Luka ignoring the drying werewolf slobber clearly in his own world of anime girls with teddy bears, saucer eyes and cute pigtails.

In his arms Luka looked as if she was considering killing the older were as her yellow glared at him with venom even Professor Snape could appreciate if he were looking. At present though his eyes were closed and he was rubbing the bridge of his nose trying to stave off all the annoyances the night was heaping upon him before finally looking up.

"So what was Michaelis alluding to?" he snapped as he fixed Luka with a penetrating stare.

"It's nothing professor," Luka replied neutrally.

The professor narrowed his eyes, did she really think he was an idiot? Never mind, he would find out on his own. As Professor Lupin resumed his seat an increasingly loud warble was heard trickling through the hallway outside.

"I want my baby back, baby back,baby back, baby back,baby back, baby back, CHILLLLLLLLIIIII," called Timothy as he barged his way in.

Once he was in he pulled the rib from his mouth as if it were a meat lollipop. Mike and Jim growled as they recognised the body part by smell.

"Hey! You nicked my rib you git!" shouted Luka as Timothy languidly licked the bone.

Professor Lupin gasped in shock whilst Professor Snape slowly reached for his wand.

"I must say Luka your flesh really is tender and juicy, then again that was to be expected from one so young. After all who knew that the last and most feared Executioner was just a little pipsqueak? Such a pity you weren't killed, I could have had more than this little snack-" he said before being cut off.

"You foul, loathsome, detestable cretin," shouted Professor Lupin.

He now stood over the werehyena having knocked him with a curse before even Mike, who had jumped off the bed, could get to the reprobate. With every noun and adjective the professor rained stinging and whipping curses on the man who only laughed maniacally in response.

"Oh, harder baby _harder_," he chuckled as he wiggled his hips at the professor to show just how excited he was.

Surprisingly it was none other than Professor Snape who remedied the situation by prying his colleague away from the pervert. As he pulled the red faced werewolf to the other side of the room Sebastian entered and viewed the scene before him with disdain.

"I take it this piece of filth is responsible for the ruckus," he said quietly as his eyes fell upon the were, turning to Luka, "meet me in A5 in quarter of an hour, it's all been prepared,"

Without another word the demon scruffed the were and dragged him out of the room. Still holding back his colleague Professor Snape was formulating an idea. The girl's senses were poor and she trusted Michaelis implicitly. With the use of some choice glamour charms he could get quite a bit of information from her. His black eyes came to rest on the werewolf he was holding, for once the marauder would be useful. Curtly excusing himself he dragged the wolf to the nearby toilets. Once inside Professor Lupin exploded.

"Why the hell did you stop me?! That pervert deserves the Cruciatus! For Merlin's sake Severus, he was sucking her rib!" cried the werewolf as he paced the space by the sinks impatiently.

"Calm down Lupin! Didn't you realise that you provided him with just the reaction he wished for?" asked Professor Snape as he raised his voice after all they had quite a bit to do and not much time to do it in.

"Calm down? You don't know what it's like to see wolves like this Severus! They represent everything I have tried to distance myself from, they're violent, malicious and have no sense of morals!" shouted the werewolf as he pointed in the general direction of the pack before lowering his voice and looking his colleague in the eyes pitifully, "What are we going to do Severus? This nightmarish life is all she knows and I don't believe her foster parents are the nice Aurors they pretend to be. With a hard place in front and a rock behind can she still be saved? You heard their Howler too, how do you think they'll react to her becoming what they hate?"

"I don't know Lupin but we'll deal with it when the time comes. For the moment however we have a good opportunity to learn more about her life before Hogwarts. Since her senses are currently weakened it may be possible to pose as Sebastian if I meet her just before he is due to but I...I will require your help with the necessary glamour charms," replied Professor Snape still trying to calm the agitated wolf.

"So we are to take advantage of an injured girl. As you collect your information what am I to do?"

"As soon as my disguise is complete you are to return to Hogwarts. Michaelis will find out about the subterfuge quickly and you needn't stay. When you get back immediately send word to Albus and Poppy," Professor Snape said quickly mindful of the time.

Professor Lupin nodded wearily before helping Professor Snape with the incantations. His work done he disapparated back to Hogwarts.

Professor Snape entered the room A5 as a perfect, yet fragile, replica of Sebastian. The wizard knew he would have to act quick, the demon would be here soon and he wanted to get some answers out of the girl before he disapparated the pair of them back to the school. This wasn't just to help his student but to get some answers for himself too. After all didn't he have a right to know why he had been trussed up like a Christmas turkey by that cursed document. With fists balled discreetly behind his back and the demon's smirk upon his face he looked to find his student. She was standing looking at him, her drip duck taped to her sleeve as the saline continued to top up the volume of her blood. The professor noticed the ground she was standing on was adorned with a chalk magic circle. He wondered what it was for. After selling her soul what did she have left to give?

"Early as always Sebastian," she said smiling, the professor felt a niggle of guilt for taking advantage but as Albus always said it was for the 'greater good'.

"Disposing of that piece of trash was easier than I anticipated," said the professor as he neared the girl.

"Yes, if Professor Lupin ever comes here again he'll be hard pressed to escape Timothy's attentions. Not that it's likely that he'll come back, the professors had locating spells on them but I made sure the gates scrambled them," Luka smiled as she beckoned for 'Sebastian' to join her on the circle.

"Why the deception?" asked Professor Snape as he stood in front of her intensely aware that the glamour spells would start unravelling soon.

"I know you hate them Sebastian but as the last Executioner to work for the werepack and as a protector for some of my favourite members of the pack I can't let them get hurt by those I bring here. You said yourself you don't trust those wizards and humans have a nack for destroying any threat they see. The weres going public would be seen as a rebellion to the ministry and they won't be merciful if the weres do come out. I can't let those monsters get a head start by finding out one of the main bases for such a large pack. Now, we're here for just one reason; _**pactio**_ (contract)," said Luka and the circle lit up, enveloping the pair in light.

Professor Snape had to admit that the moment the light existed for was quite pleasant, it was like being wrapped in warmth and happiness. What happened next took him completely by surprise, Luka leaned in on her tip toes and pressed her lips to his in a quick, chaste kiss. Feeling a blush rise on his cheeks as the light receded he saw Luka step back before opening her eyes.

"Well that completes the contract Sebaaaaaaaaaggh!" she squawked in shock as she pointed at the professor who now realised that his glamour had completely fallen to pieces.

Before he could say a word the door was kicked open and a feral looking Sebastian stood in the door way crimson eyes glinting savagely.

"What do you think you are doing to my mistress?" roared the demon as he bared his elongated canines.

Reacting on instinct the professor grabbed Luka and with a pop took them back to Hogwarts.


	7. Prelude

_Hello everyone, thanks for the kind we get started I have to say that updates will be a little slow (2-4 weeks) for the next couple for months as my university exams are coming up. Also, I've looked at previous chapters and I know I said that the arc would be over in a few chapters but the word count keeps going up more than anticipated so it's going to be a little longer. As usual I own nothing (the pactio's from Negima, I should have mentioned that before, that and his quill resembles that used by Undertaker to annotate people's doomsday books)._

As soon as he had arrived Professor Lupin had sent patroni to Professor Dumbledore and Madam Pomfrey. He waited by the stone gates for his colleague and student, there was no way he could wait at the school building as if everything was alright. He turned swiftly as he heard the crack of apparition juts beyond the gates.

"Severus what happened?" he asked as the potions master dragged a struggling Luka through the gates, the wards shutting behind them.

"Nothing, why haven't you gone for the headmaster?" snapped Professor Snape in response.

"I sent my patronus," replied the werewolf huffily.

As Professor Snape continued to pull her towards the school Luka gave up resisting. In addition to her injuries the restrictions on her magic usage were taking their toll. She'd had to use a mild petrification spell on her body so that the convulsions from the weak Cruciatus weren't visible and as for her nose bleeds, well, there wasn't enough blood so it was all being kept in the viscera as opposed to the extremities so that was one less thing to worry about. That and she just felt so tired. As she trudged wearily behind them she missed the worried looks the professors were sending her, Sebastian was going to be so angry she thought to herself. As the thought slowly made its way through her mind a deafening crash was heard and magical energy flowed across the school's wards lighting up the sky like fireworks. The three of them turned to see Sebastian illuminated by swirls of flowing energy his eyes crimson with slitted pupils and canines elongated.

"Sebastian!" cried Luka as she ran to him only to be stopped by Professor Lupin who wrapped his arms around her protectively as Professor Snape raised his wand to the demon.

"Return Luka this instant," snarled the demon.

"No, she deserves a better life than the company of wolves or mixing drinks," replied Professor Snape.

"Oh, and I suppose what she has here is better?" asked Sebastian as he tried to regain a grip on rational thought, he'd known they would take her back at the end of the night but the fact they'd touched her galled him, he would have to win them over with persuasion, "You can't let her go back to them. You don't know what they'll do!"

"I know enough to see that letting you have her is out of the question. You toy with her life and even arrange it so that she forms a contract by kissing you," replied the professor, from what he had read he knew that demons lured their prey with kind and reasonable words. He wouldn't allow Michaelis to sway him.

"Professor you've got it wrong, the only other way to form that contract would have been with blood and I had none to spare," Luka stated, she wanted to delay her return to her foster parent's care for as long as possible.

Professor Lupin stood stunned for a moment, his colleague had kissed a student? He looked to the man in question who just glared in response.

"Is it alright to pass Luka her things?" enquired Sebastian, perhaps if he changed the subject they might let her go, although that was extremely unlikely.

"No, leave them on the ground so that we can summon them," replied the werewolf his eyes never leaving the 'man' in front of him.

The imperiousness of the professor's tone irked Sebastian but he couldn't allow himself to be riled up any further so he set the guitar upon the ground along with a flask. Before either of the professors could cast the incantation Luka had summoned the items through the wards and she immediately noticed the flask whilst the professors had not. Lunging out of Professor Lupin's grip she opened the top and immediately caught scent of the chocolatey goodness within before quickly gulping some of the treat down before Professor Lupin could stop her. However before she could have a second gulp the vessel was taken. The older werewolf sniffed the concoction before taking a sip himself, rich, velvety chocolate entered his mouth followed by a hint of spice. Professor Lupin narrowed his eyes.

"Why are you giving her alcohol whilst she is in this state?" he asked as he identified the taste as rum.

"It's the best changing cure," Luka interrupted, seeing the confused looks on the professors' faces and the smirk on that of Sebastian Luka continued, "lycanthropy is like a bad cold. All you can really do during the change is take some painkillers followed by a little bit of alcohol and sleep it off. When Jim and Mike got bitten they both thought they were coming down with the flu so they took a load of paracetamol chased down by half a bottle of vodka. In comparison a thimble full of rum isn't that much,"

"They were both attacked, I thought since they were siblings they were born werewolves," said Professor Lupin.

Sebastian chuckled, he just couldn't help it. These wizards professed to know about Dark creatures but their ignorance was startling clear.

"Of course they're not born werewolves those are incredibly rare. For some reason lycanthropy causes a wide range of birth defects, few are carried for the full term or are stillborn. Timothy is the only known born were in the pack. People put his vulgarity down to his parentage," he smiled before turning his attention back to his servant, "_Luka, I need you to be careful, you are excused from your shifts until I see you again. My father has forbidden me from helping you until I have regained the last ounce of my former strength, it will take a month at the most. Then I will call you and we will bring an end to this. The land will run red with the blood of our enemies,"_

As the professors looked on a heartfelt smile spread on Luka's features and Sebastian's eyes shone crimson with fervour.

"_I can't wait Sebastian, I have dreamt for so long about their screams of agony. They will rue the day they marked us as their foes. We failed the first time but this time we will destroy all of them, they have no more cards to play,"_

"_Then wait for me little one and endure this charade just a little longer, the next few days will be tough. Those monsters won't take kindly to you becoming a werewolf,"_

"_Speaking of werewolves, whilst I am gone, will you take care of the rest of them?"_ Luka asked nervously.

Sebastian huffed but he had anticipated this, _"I took care of those idiots before but I will be adding to your tab,"_

Luka smiled, _"Thanks Sebastian,"_

Sebastian nodded and turned to depart into the night. His next few weeks weren't to be idle ones, he had plenty of preparations to make.

Luka turned back to her professors and shouldered her guitar.

"Well, I suppose I'd best be getting back to the dormitories then," she said brightly as she slowly made to walk back to the castle.

"Stop right there Pearson," Professor Snape spat, "you will tell me about this contract of ours,"

"It is a standard magical contract for the exchange of power and a magical item. Don't worry sir, you won't become a magical girl,"

At that remark Professor Snape's eyebrow arched in ire as his colleague had to turn away to contain his mirth. Mahou shoujo Snape? Well, perhaps he wouldn't mind if the sailor suit was black...

"What sort of item?" snarled the potions master as he saw Professor Lupin begin to shake from the corner of his eye.

"It should display it on the contract card, just say **adeat** (come) to summon it and **abeat** (go) when you're finished," replied Luka as she resumed walking just as Professor Lupin finally succumbed to laughter.

When the older werewolf had composed himself he looked up to see the murderous glare being sent to him by his colleague and Luka edging towards the castle. His blue eyes narrowed as he caught sight of her sheathed sword by her side. How in the name of Merlin had she got that back again? It must be attuned to her will he reasoned.

"Luka, kindly hand over your sword, you don't need it any longer," said the professor.

Sighing Luka handed over her sword. It had felt so nice to wield it once more. As she handed it to the older werewolf Professor Snape found that his eyes were drawn to the blade. He must be getting tired, he could have sworn he heard the blade grumble as it changed hands.

Professor Lupin looked over the girl as she neared him to hand over her sword. She looked awful, in addition to the swathes of bandages her skin was deathly pale and clammy and her movement was slightly off. It was like a puppet on strings, stiff and slightly mechanical. He knew she was probably using magic to move but he had thought that she would move a little better. Chiding himself he swiftly removed his jacket and transfigured it into a thick cloak before wrapping it around the girl. The fact that she flinched back and swayed as a result did not go unnoticed.

"Are you alright to walk?" he asked, as soon as the words left his mouth he felt like a fool.

"Of course she isn't Lupin," snapped Professor Snape as he conjured a stretcher before gesturing for Luka to hop on.

"Erm, no thanks professor. I'm fine with walking," replied Luka as she backed.

"I never said you had a choice Pearson, now get on the stretcher," he ground out as the girl flattened her ears and grumpily obeyed.

The journey to the castle was relatively quiet with each of the three occupied by their own thoughts. Luka was mainly tasked with keeping herself awake, and hence alive, by thinking of all the ways she could kill someone whilst Professor Lupin looked back over the last few hours to try and see how the current circumstances could have been avoided. Professor Snape on the other hand was contemplating what possible plans Michaelis could have and what a contract with the young girl meant. It had to be more than an item since the demon was evidently extremely powerful in his own right. The professor sighed, they'd had very few answers that night compared to the number of questions it had thrown up.

The not quite companionable silence was finally shattered by Madam Pomfrey's gasp of horror as she mistook the meaning of the stretcher as the trio entered the castle to find a welcoming party had been assembled. The matron was dressed in a pale blue nightgown and was standing next to Professor McGonagall and the headmaster. In his mind Professor Snape groaned, he was in for it now. Not only was the medi-shrew here but the head of Gryffindor to boot. They would never let him hear the last of this. To make matters worse Luka chose that moment to get off the stretcher to show that she was alright.

"There's no need to worry Madam Pomfrey, I'm really quite alright," chirped the girl but the smile didn't reach her golden eyes.

This time a gasp was elicited from each member of staff, even Professor Dumbledore was shocked at the girl's appearance. From the fluffy ears to the ripped tights she looked quite inhuman. The adults' eyes darted from the unusually sharp and large teeth to the clawed hands peaked out of the cloak.

"What happened Severus?" asked Professor Dumbledore as he eyed the girl with pity.

"Pearson got into a fight and was heavily wounded. In addition to two broken arms and leg wound she was also partially eviscerated," replied the potions master as Professor Lupin lowered his eyes to the marble floor, he really didn't want to have to remember the details.

"It's not that bad..." started Luka before she was cut off by a suddenly galvanised Madam Pomfrey.

"Miss Pearson get back on that stretcher immediately," barked the matron.

"I'm fine really, werewolves heal fast," said Luka as she hesitated but a glare from Madam Pomfrey sent her scuttling back to the stretcher.

"Lycanthropy or no, you're still going to the hospital wing. There's no way you can heal those injuries on your own,"

"Actually, a were who has their throat torn out can return to work the next day so my injuries should be healing nicely now," chirped Luka from the stretcher.

Madam Pomfrey snorted in reply and led the small party to the hospital wing.

"Severus, how could you let her get into this state?" hissed Professor McGonagall.

"Firstly Minerva, she was locked inside a set of magical cancelling wards, secondly, I was not the only member of staff present so don't try and pin this all on me. Thirdly, exactly what are you doing here?" snapped Professor Snape in reply.

"For your information Severus I was playing chess with Poppy when Remus' patronus got here. And as for 'pinning it all on you' you're her head of house!"

"He's right Minerva, I should take some responsibility too. We both let her run ahead of us into danger," Professor Lupin said calmly.

Professor Snape narrowed his eyes, the wolf was trying to worm himself out of this through charm and knowing him it would probably work too. The small group entered the hospital wing and Madam Pomfrey ushered Luka into a curtained off bed despite the girl's protestations. After removing the drip, the matron cursing Muggle medicine as she withdrew the needle, and bandages Madam Pomfrey began setting the girl up for the night. Her bloodied clothes were exchanged for a clean pair of pyjamas, her wounds retreated and numerous healing potions imbibed.

"Now dear, do you really want to keep that necklace on?" asked Madam Pomfrey once she was done.

"Necklace?" asked Luka before her eyes widened and she grasped at the Phantomhive crest necklace her master had given her, undoing the catch she held it up to see the back, "It's silver," the matron stood confused so Luka continued, "I should be allergic to silver now. I'm expressing every other were trait so just holding it should burn me,"

"Well, perhaps your magic protects you," smiled the matron, the child was so confused, "now get some sleep, you have a lot of healing to do,"

"Only a few hours' worth," replied Luka sleepily as she closed her eyes,necklace still enclosed in her fist.

Madam Pomfrey exited the curtains making sure to tidy them once she was out. The four other staff members waited patiently for her statement.

"Both arms are broken, the left being severely mangled as well, her left leg has been partially shredded, her four lowest left ribs are missing along with a large portion of her spleen and she has a fractured skull. However she is healing at an incredible rate, the skull fracture is nearly repaired as is her left leg. It was still knitting itself together as I bandaged it. How was it she managed to survive?" concluded the matron.

"It was her master's order, to survive. By her contract she will do anything he asks of her, no matter the cost," stated Professor Dumbledore, the junior professors had explained the night's events as they waited for Madam Pomfrey to finish.

"That and her type of lycanthropy seems to be particularly virulent and the wizard who conjured the wards said she was one of the highest class of werewolf," added Professor Lupin.

"She reversed the other were's transformation," gasped Professor Snape, he hadn't thought about it at the time, he'd been too shocked by everything else.

Professor Lupin nodded in response, Luka would certainly need to be well trained. If she was left to her own devices she would be far too much of a loose cannon.

"I think, boys, that we'll have to discuss this more later this morning after I have written to the girl's foster parents," stated the headmaster as he turned to leave along with Professor McGonagall.

XXX

Later that morning the two younger professors went to the headmaster's office. Earlier that morning Professor Snape had made a discovery of a contract card in the pocket of his robes. It was to be one of the numerous points they would have to discuss with regards to the wayward girl. As he entered the office he saw that the headmaster was seated behind his desk looking quite weary but still remarkably well for his age.

"We will have to be quick gentlemen, the Pearsons were most insistent about coming to discuss their foster daughter as early as possible," said Professor Dumbledore as his former pupils took their seats in front of him.

"I don't think we'll get through all of it before they arrive," commented Professor Lupin.

"In that case I suggest we cut to the chase; what are we to do with her on the full moon?" began Professor Snape.

"I believe this is your area Remus,"

"She said that her type of werewolf could keep their minds but only with training. She will need to be confined for the first few moons and monitored carefully in between as she can turn at any time," replied the werewolf.

"What of Sebastian Michaelis? Did he indicate if he was going to compel her to return on the night of the moon?" asked the headmaster.

"He said nothing to us but he spoke in a foreign language to the girl. He could have issued his orders then," stated Professor Snape.

"Very well, onto the next order of business. What is this contract that has been formed between yourself and the young lady?"

"I confess I know little I about it all I have is the swift ritual and this card I found in my suit pocket this morning," drawled Professor Snape as he placed the card on Professor Dumbledore's desk for examination.

It was about the size of a standard trading card and depicted both Luka and the professor. They were standing side by side with Luka's right arm looped around Professor Snape's left. He was dressed in his usual suit and robe with a large book in his hands along with a quill. Luka on the other hand wore a cloak in a manner similar to that of Lockhart in the previous year's duelling club over what appeared to be her normal clothes. It also appeared that she had a small shield strapped to her left arm and the Shattered Soul was sheathed at her side. Beneath the professor was the inscription _Magus fidelus_ (loyal wizard) where as Luka was described as _Gladiatrix ultrix _(vengeful swordswoman). Professor Dumbledore's eyes widened as he read the description, what did one so young have to avenge (ultrix can also be translated as avenging)?

"That's a pactio card from Negima," commented Professor Lupin, seeing the others' blank expressions he continued, "the spell is from one of the manga she had called Negima. The contract allows the wizard, the magister (master) to transfer power to the ministra (follower) so that the latter will protect the wizard. In addition to increased physical strength and speed the ministra receives a special item depending on their individual qualities. Though I don't know why both of you are on the card, the spell should have recognised one of you as being the magister,"

"Perhaps it is because we are both magic users. Well I may as well try what the girl said; _adeat_," said Professor Snape and a large black book appeared in place of the card as well as a black and pink quill.

The book was entitled _Bibliotheque magnus_ (the great library) and the golden letters shone brightly on the leather and metal binding. The potions master edged closer and flipped through the tome, to his great disappointment it was all blank but the inside of the front cover was quite odd. The inside appeared to be a thin pane of glass illuminated from within. Picking up the quill the professor did a test swipe on the book's front page. Surprisingly despite the lack of ink it wrote quite clearly. Frowning he dismissed the item for later contemplation. At that point Professor Dumbledore's office wards signalled that someone was outside the door. The three staff members turned to see the Pearsons as the headmaster called for them to enter. Professor Snape's eyes narrowed at the arrogant pair who had bound him whilst his two colleagues regarded them neutrally. The girl's foster parents said the usual pleasantries before seating themselves in the chairs that the headmaster had conjured out of thin air. When they were told about the events of the night prior they looked suitably shocked but the looks of utter disgust that flitted over their features at the mention of what Luka had become did not go unnoticed.

"So why was she allowed to go to this 'job' if you knew she would be in danger and without our permission?" squawked Jacob Pearson who was playing the outraged father figure.

"I trust you know of the demon Sebastian Michaelis," continued Professor Dumbledore calmly.

The looks on the faces of the girl's 'guardians' was priceless as their masks crumbled for a second. Knowing that they had betrayed themselves Rose Pearson offered a reply.

"We know of him yes, but we have been fortunate enough to have never met him,"

"Then I take it you know of the consequences of a Faustian contract. Luka was going to that club regardless of whatever we did. It was therefore deemed best that two members of staff accompanied her. What I am curious about, and since you know of the demon you might be able to enlighten me, is why has he allowed her to remain in your custody?"

The two Aurors sat silently for a moment before Rose ventured forth an explanation.

"The girl's parents exchanged her soul for a boon so she was removed from them. Since then we have used special wards to keep the demon at bay," she said with a slight shake in her voice.

"So her parents were the Reginolds that were given the Dementor's kiss. Also, why has her memory been tampered with?" enquired Professor Dumbledore, he knew they were feeding him lies but with legitimate paperwork it was hard to argue.

In front of the headmaster Professor Snape was suppressing the urge to smirk. The Pearsons knew they were trapped, it would be amusing to see how they would wriggle out of this one.

"Yes, her parents received the Dementor's kiss. After they were sentenced it was believed that Luka would have a best chance with a blank slate. She had been brought up with Dark wizards and demons so it was unlikely she would know right from wrong. Luka was placed with us and here at Hogwarts so that she could have a normal life," replied Rose her statement ending in a sweet smile.

"But she has regained her memories," postulated the headmaster.

"Alas yes but with some work I'm sure she'll find her new life far more agreeable than her old one, now you must excuse we have to pick up our foster daughter and take her to the Werewolf Registry Office," said Rose.

"I'm afraid not, she is still in too poor a condition to leave. Perhaps if you picked her up this afternoon,"

"Of course, we will also be ending Luka's boarding here, after all no parent would probably let their children near her now," replied Jacob.

"I am sure we can keep it a secret," began Professor Lupin.

"Perhaps, but I think it best all round if she stays with us at night now," answered Jacob as the Pearsons left.

Once they were gone Professor Lupin spoke again.

"I don't like this Albus. They may be Aurors but having her registered so hurriedly isn't normal, that and they're very keen to take her home,"

"For once I agree with Lupin headmaster. Their behaviour is odd and even Moody has said they are extremists," added Professor Snape.

"I also agree but we have no way of contesting their judgement. All we can do is help her as much as we can during school hours. Remus, I believe your experience with your own lycanthropy can be of great use here, try and establish a better relationship with the girl. You too Severus as you are her head of house after all. Now I think we had better go to Madam Pomfrey to see how Luka is getting on," replied the elderly wizard.

XXX

As the three wizards entered the hospital wing Professor Snape got the distinct feeling that the young werewolf wasn't present but he brushed off the feeling as paranoia. How wrong he was.

"Oh headmaster that girl creates all sorts of trouble. She's just gone and left, apparently she needed to go to the library," stated Madam Pomfrey as she bustled towards them.

"When did she leave Poppy?" asked Professor Dumbledore.

"I'm not sure but a few minutes ago I went to change her bandages. It looked just like her but it must have been a paper golem. For some reason when I touched it it exploded and this is all that's left," muttered the matron as she handed Professor Dumbledore a piece of paper that was vaguely cut in the shape if a person. On one side was her name whilst the other had a note scribbled over it.

'_To whom it may concern,_

_If this golem exploded on contact do not worry as this is perfectly normal. I have just popped to the library and I should be back soon._

_Yours sincerely,_

_Luka'_

The three professors read the note before the headmaster spoke again.

"Well I suppose we may as well wait for a little while since she will probably be back quite soon,"

"In that case you can use my office, you'll be able to see when she gets back from there," replied Madam Pomfrey as she led the wizards to room on the side of the ward.

It didn't take long for the young witch to reappear. Professor Snape first felt as if they were being watched and this time he paid attention to his instincts. He allowed himself to focus on the feeling, she was close by. He could feel her magic weakly as if it were an extension of his own. Looking out onto the ward he thought he saw the shadows around the windows shift. The others had seen it as well as all eyes were now trained on the window sill. For a moment the air shimmered before Luka appeared on the sill. A Disillusionment charm and a good one at that thought the potions master as he looked over the girl. Instead of pyjamas or her maid uniform she was now clad a baggy black t-shirt with a picture of tiger on it, navy jeans and her usual black work boots. In addition she wore over sized gloves, a Slytherin scarf and a bobble hat to conceal her less than human features. The werewolf remained perched for a moment as she looked around before silently stepping onto the floorboards. The professors waited for her to rummage through her stuffed rucksack before stepping out of the office, as the oaks boards creaked Luka's head shot up to regard them warily.

"Well Luka, I see you have recuperated well enough to wander the castle. I think we had better have a discussion about last night's events in my office," said Professor Dumbledore calmly.

"Not yet headmaster, I have to examine her first to see how she has healed," interjected Madam Pomfrey as she walked over to the young lycanthrope leaving the wizards to look over the scrap of paper.

After a few minutes the matron returned looking worried.

"What is it Poppy?" asked Professor Lupin as he and Professor Snape ceased their inspection of the golem.

"She's completely healed. Not a scratch," sighed the matron, "she mentioned that lycanthropy would increase her healing speed but I never imagined that it would be to this degree,"

"It is surprising at first but one soon becomes accustomed to it," added Luka as she walked towards the group, Professor Snape couldn't help but notice that her gate was quite different to how it had been the night before. Now it was more graceful and nearly silent.

"Now you've decided to reappear Pearson you can explain your little paper trick," drawled the potions master as he held up the piece of paper.

"I just needed to get some things from my dormitory and the library so I left the golem in my place," replied the girl calmly.

"How did you make it?" snapped the potions master, he was becoming quite fed up with all the odd magic she was using.

"I simply cut it, wrote my name on it, infused it with a piece of my aura and left it. It's really quite simple, although with these types of golems you have to give the proper order pretty quickly or they just accept the first notion they hear,"

The professor cocked an eyebrow as he scrawled his name beneath hers. He tried to rationalise his actions as an experiment to test her methods but he had an ulterior motive. The brat needed to learn that she wasn't the only one with power.

"Paper golems, they're from 'Negima!?' aren't they? I've just reached the volume where the main character uses these as a replacement so he can go out on patrol but they get out of control," said Professor Lupin as he finally remembered where he had seen the golems before, it had been nagging him since he had laid eyes on the slip of paper.

"Out of control how?" asked the potions master as he finished infusing some of his magic in the golem.

"The golems end up kissing people,"

"Kissing?"

At that moment Double-Snape appeared to the right of the real one and Luka facepalmed. She had told them that the golems follow the first order and they had been utterly careless. All she could do was remain out of the way and hope the golem didn't see her. It was bad enough finding out that she had accidentally kissed her teacher but getting molested by a paper Snape that exploded after kissing was even worse. Ah well, let them reap what they have sown she would be getting the blame anyway...

"Why would they end up kissing people?" asked Madam Pomfrey and Luka groaned, the target was acquired.

The young werewolf removed her hand to see Double-Snape look around before striding towards the matron. This wasn't going to end well.

"Kiss?" it repeated silkily before grabbing Madam Pomfrey.

At this point Luka decided to look at her watch, the way the strap attached was just _so_ interesting... Well, that and the sounds and the looks of pure shock on the professors' faces was more than enough information. She turned her attention to the LCD display, twenty seconds and counting. True Double-Snape didn't need air but if it kept it up Madam Pomfrey was going to die. After what seemed an age the golem finally released the matron before exploding with a puff of smoke, the slip of paper slowly drifting to the floor. Luka looked up from her watch to see a pair of black eyes glaring at her and the possibility of a lecture coming on, so she decided a pre-emptive strike was required.

"No professor, I am not going to take the blame for this," Luka snapped at a surprised potions master as the headmaster went to over to help Madam Pomfrey who had collapsed in a dead faint, "I told you that the golem would accept the first order it heard and you sir were careless enough to mention kissing,"

"Silence Pearson! You are in enough trouble as it is without speaking back to me," retorted Professor Snape.

Before Luka could snarl a response Madam Pomfrey awoke and the headmaster decided it was time for them to discuss the morning's events in his office so that the matron could recuperate in peace.

When they were all sat comfortably in the elderly wizard's office and Luka had managed to turn down the near-compulsory lemon drop she was asked to explain the events of her eventful shift. The professors were surprised at how calm she seemed about everything.

"Do you not mind becoming a werewolf at all? You will have to constantly hide it from the wizarding world," asked Professor Lupin for he knew all too well the social repercussions of the condition.

"Not really professor, to be honest I'm more annoyed at losing my job as an Executioner, it was quite lucrative. Apart from that I feel the situation to be to my advantage," she replied, her cold yellow eyes not leaving those of the professor.

Professor Lupin was struck momentarily dumb by her words, she was to be an eternal outcast and she worried about not being able to kill for money?

"How in the name of Merlin can this be to your advantage?" he rasped.

The younger werewolf eyed him quizzically, "Of course it's advantageous. I have enhanced healing, strength and speed. If I had retained my post my efficiency would have been greatly improved, not that it was wanting initially..."

"Is that is?" the professor asked disbelievingly.

"Well some of the symptoms of lycanthropy are irritating such as a really short attention span, a near psychotic love of squeaky toys, the desire to eat people and the possibility of turning furry at any moment. The last two I should be able to control fairly quickly though," Luka replied.

Squeaky toys eh? Well at least she had revealed one weakness thought Professor Snape although the short attention span would be potentially dangerous in his class.

"Well since we have mentioned your condition do you think you could return your appearance to normal?" asked the headmaster as he looked over the golden eyed girl who was currently fidgeting with some paper in her claws

Said lycanthrope looked up seeming to contemplate the notion before nodding. It was strange to see her furry ears shrink and shift down her skull as her eyes changed colour. Looking down the professors saw her fingers return to human proportions and the claws exchanged for nails, the colour however remained black.

"Change back completely Pearson, we can't have the other students thinking you've been allowed nail polish charms when they're banned outside the weekends," growled Professor Snape.

Luka sighed before acquiescing, she liked black nails. They reminded her of Sebastian.

"Now that is taken care of kindly enlighten us about this contract that is between yourself and Professor Snape," said the headmaster kindly trying to coax as much information from the girl as possible.

"It was to be a power exchange contract between Sebastian and I but Professor Snape interrupted it. I doubt it works," Luka replied, she'd given them all the necessary information earlier whys should she repeat it?

"It does work, or at least the card is functional," commented Professor Lupin as Professor Snape pulled the card from is robes and handed it to the girl.

As Luka touched the card it divided in two and Luka picked up the copy. She glanced over the product of the contract, strange, the _pactio_ must have realised they were both mages so they could both become the other's minister. She looked at the drawing of the professor, the loyal wizard? Loyal to whom? His artefact seemed to suit him though, it would have probably been a sort of weapon had she completed the ritual with Sebastian but Professor Snape always seemed a bit bookish. Luka's eyes flitted to herself and she smirked a little at her title. Her artefact was a little odd though, it was the Shattered Soul or according to this _Anima Elisus_ (Shattered Soul). She had always thought that the contract would give the user a new item rather than recycling a current one though it did seemed to have an upgrade of two defending items.

"_Adeat_," said Luka and she smiled as she felt the reassuring weight of her sword by her side although the shield and cloak felt a little odd.

By her side Professor Snape was more than a little disgruntled. The brat got her weaponry back whilst he got a seemingly useless book and quill. It just wasn't fair!

"A most curious form of magic, if you are up for it professor I think that you and Miss Pearson should, give a demonstration tomorrow after her foster parents bring her back," said the headmaster.

"Bring me back?" asked Luka after she had returned her items to card form.

"Yes, your foster parents came by for a meeting earlier today and they thought it best if you spend your nights at their house rather than here at Hogwarts. They were also good enough to enlighten us as to what happened to your memories and why you are here. Now let me say this; at Hogwarts help is here for anyone who asks for it and your professors will be more than happy to assist in your rehabilitation. Especially since your master has decided to retain his grip on you," said the elderly wizard amiably as his eyes twinkled behind his glasses.

Luka could only nod in shock as she was dismissed. Once she reached her dormitory the feeling of numb disbelief had been replaced by seething rage. They knew about what was going on and weren't even lifting finger to stop it! Not only that but to speak to her with such false sincerity! If that bold git wasn't careful he was going to find his boiled sweets dusted with arsenic! She hopped on her bed and hastily drew the curtains. It was dangerous for anyone to be near her now, she longed for someone to lash out at, to release all her pent up rage and hate. After some deep breathing and Occlumency exercises Luka began packing. Her bastard handlers would be there soon.

XXX

As late afternoon approached the Pearsons returned to pick up their dear foster daughter. After shrinking and pocketing her belongings and apparated directlt to the ministry of magic. There their looks of care and affection turned loathing and disgust.

"This way beast!" snapped Jacob as he yanked her hair to pull her in the same direction as he and Rose were walking.

Luka looked upon the vile man with disgust, he was so abhorrent it was almost amusing. Humans set themselves up as the most caring race who fought hard to keep all the bloodthirsty magical creatures in line when really the most inhuman, the most despicable creatures were the humans themselves. That and they were breath takingly arrogant, seriously, did they really believe that all creatures looked up to them like in the stupid statue that the ministry had? Luka's irritation grew as she was shoved and kicked into the Beast Division of the Department for the Regulation and Control of Magical Creatures but she held her head high in defiance. The trio then entered a small, untidy office occupied by numerous filing cabinets and a single man sitting at a rather battered desk. Evidently the Werewolf Registry wasn't given much priority in funding much like its sister division the Werewolf Capture Unit if its ability to capture werewolves was anything to go by. That said, perhaps it was to the ministry's advantage to have such cretins as Greyback running around? It certainly made it easier to pass draconian legislation.

"Hello Amos, I didn't know you worked in this bit of the department," chirped Rose genially as she went back into character as the concerned but loving foster mother.

"I don't usually Rose but Greg's off with the flu. So, I take it this is the girl that the letter was about," he replied equally cheerily, "well Luka we had better get you signed up quickly since the Unspeakables want to see you too,"

Amos Diggory's smile quickly faded. Luka glared at the overly cheery man with malice before flipping him a one fingered salute, her obsidian claws elongating before his eyes for dramatic effect. She heard his heart rate speed up and the aroma of adrenaline drifted to her nostrils. It felt so good to inspire fear.


	8. Sadism under moonlight

_Yay, its finally finished, it really felt like this chapter was never going to end so sorry for the wait. Special thanks to everyone who has reviewed, favourite and followed this story. As usual I own nothing. Some of the spells in this chapter are from Negima?! and Bleach. The extract at the end is from 'Si deus me reliniquit' off the Kuroshitsuji OST and the translation can be found easily on You Tube, I didn't include it because I thought it would ruin the flow. Hope you enjoy this chapter._

When Luka returned the next day she looked a little tired but otherwise fine. For this the staff of Hogwarts were quite grateful, they had been told about what the girl had become and that she would now be arriving via Floo every morning rather than boarding at the school. Madam Pomfrey and Professor McGonagall had made the most vociferous objections to the arrangement on the grounds that she would need to recover away from potentially mentally unstable Aurors. Their argument had been countered by a weary Professor Dumbledore who reassured them that she would still be spending the majority of her time in the school so they would be able to help her should she require it. The headmaster knew that that wouldn't fully placate them but at least they didn't try to rally a full staff mutiny against him, if they did they would probably win since the rest of the staff were pretty sympathetic to the cause. They just didn't understand the position he was in. Ah well, at least the girl was back in good condition and they would get to see the effects of the _pactio _after classes.

Luka glanced at the staff table as she sat down for breakfast, she'd come early specifically for food since her guardians had seen fit not to feed her at 'home'. As she helped herself to bacon she went through her 'To kill slowly and painfully' list once more. Professor- no, she wouldn't use that title with regards to him anymore- just Dumbledore, the lying, complicit, smiling like there's nothing going on old goat and Lupin the gutless, or at least he would be when she'd finished, werewolf. Now, the question was who else to add to the list. She had initially considered Professor Snape but the fact that her guardians had bound him stayed her hand, as for the rest of the staff she'd bide her time and watch them like a small, irate hawk. As breakfast ended Luka got up slowly, her body hurt all over thanks to the attentions of the Unspeakables but she made sure that Lucy had no cause to think anything was up. The girl had been concerned enough as it was due to Luka's removal just after the Howler. Even Colin had shot her worried glances that she'd had to return with a smile. Ah well, off to class...

After classes had finished and dinner was over Luka walked sedately to the headmaster's office. She had received a note summoning her there during Charms. That class, along with all others, had now jumped in difficulty due to her shortened attention span and poor impulse control. Instead of following her desire to run around the classroom every five minutes she settled for doodling. The professors may disapprove if they found out but it was the lesser of the two evils. Then there were the smells assaulting her nostrils every second. Living with a castle full of stressed, aggressive and sometimes lusty teenagers was giving her a headache so she had tried to stay out of the buildings. That hadn't gone as planned as it seemed that she now had a desire to chase after anything furry that moved. Most notably rabbits and she'd barely managed to control the urge to chase after she saw a plump grey one crossing the grounds just in front of her. At least no one had a squeaky toy and unlike feline weres werewolves couldn't be drugged by catnip. Still looking on the bright side Luka dawdled up to the griffin statue knowing full well she was bordering on late though to be honest she could no longer care what that weirdie beardie thought of her. Muttering the password she stepped onto the stairs as they began their ascent.

Luka strode through the doorway as soon as she was called. In the office in front of her were Dumbledore, Lupin and Professor Snape. Taking her time Luka walked up to the dais before taking the seat offered to her. Once again she was offered one of the old man's loathsome sweets and once more she declined.

"Well Luka I'm glad to see you look healthy considering recent circumstances," in her mind Luka snorted, the old git knew full well what was going on behind closed doors, "now you've been called here so we can discuss the other arrangements we've had to make because of your condition," smiled the headmaster as the child continued to look upon him coldly.

"There is more besides my living arrangements?" questioned the girl, her green eyes unwavering in their gaze.

"Yes, your detentions will now incorporate an element of training," Luka's eyebrow quirked, "as well as punishment so that you can get your more bloodthirsty urges under control. Also you were called here so that along with Professor Snape you can give a demonstration of your _pactio_. Professor Snape and yourself will be in a mock duel against Professor Lupin and myself," explained the elderly wizard.

"So the dogs are to snap at each other whilst their masters duel," Luak replied as she got the jist of what was going on, she'd need to be careful not to reveal the true power of the contract, it might prove troublesome if Dumbledore informed the Unspeakables about another of her powers. Then again it was a possibility that Professor Snape's magic might break the restrictions on her. If that were the case old man Dumbles and his pet were in fro quite the shock. It wasn't every day one saw an ex-Executioner at the peak of her powers.

From beside her Professor Lupin watched the girl warily. He didn't like her demeanour or how she had referred to him as a dog. True the girl had seemed strange on the train but now she had changed considerably, it was if she didn't care anymore. This couldn't be just lycanthropy, there must be something else at work.

After a swift agreement of the rules; no lethal spells etcetera the wizards and werewolves relocated themselves to a secluded section of the grounds. Professor Lupin handed Professor Snape the incantation from Negima!? and as the duel got under way the potions master uttered it, half believing that it wouldn't work.

"_**Sis mea pars per 360 secundas. **__Magister Severus Snape, ministra Luka Pearson _(contract executed for 360 seconds. Master Severus Snape, minister Luka Pearson),"

As he finished the incantation Luka began to glow as her aura became incandescent with magic. Wordlessly she summoned her artefact, the engravings on the shield filling with scarlet light and Luka inwardly groaned. It was too similar to magical girl shows, the previously near invisible engravings turned out to be a musical score with a large treble clef in the centre of the shield. The ministra shook her head, Professor Snape thought he had it bad with a pink quill. A second look at it changed her mind hwoever, she recognised the music as an extract from the brass section of Holst's 'Mars:Bringer of war', it was quite fitting really given her natural inclinations and the fact that she was an aries. Raising her blade in a swift salute Luka gave Professor Lupin little time to reciprocate before firing her first spell.

"_Shakuho_!"

The red cannon ball zoomed towards the hapless professor with far more power than that of its predecessor that destroyed his office. In the face of such an attack the professor had little option but to dodge, however that was to no avail. As the ball exploded it unleashed a flaming shockwave that sent Professor Lupin flying forwards. He eventually landed on his knees, his forehead connecting with the grass as he clutched his roasted rump.

"Hmph,"

The professor looked up to see sulphur eyes filled with hatred and contempt. A sliver of fear making its way up his spine as he saw the malice in the girl's expression. However instead of the anticipated attack the girl turned and walked away. Once she had deemed that she had retreated enough Luka faced him once more as she sheathed her sword. The professor looked at her questioningly.

"I do not require my sword,"

The rest of the derisive comment went unsaid as Luka struggled to control the pent up rage she felt. Sebastian had told her to behave and it was becoming increasingly difficult. To think that she being held captive by mages too weak to block a simple spell like the Red Flame cannon and she didn't use her power to its full extent either as per her orders. The girl watched with disdain as the professor sprung to his feet and fired a hex at her. It was easily blocked and only served to further increase her ire. She wanted to rip the wretch in front of her limb from limb glorying in his screams of agony and the smell of blood. To Luka there were few sounds more wonderful than the shredding of muscle, tendon and sinew and the staccato snap of bone. The wolf within her howled at its confines, it was so hungry and had been denied so long. The changes must have shown on her face as Professor Lupin was now eyeing her warily and was now utilising more powerful spells. However they were to no avail, even without the contract with Professor Snape in effect her defensive abilities would have dealt with his attacks easily. Once she was within range Luka once again reverted back to hand to hand combat. Her first few kicks met the professor's shield so she increased both her power and speed. As the charm fell Luka's left shin connected with Professor Lupin's right thigh. Smiling Luka felt the leg give way as the bone broke and the professor fell on his side, his face blanched with pain. Luka snorted, for such a minor injury to be classed as painful...

"Heal yourself and get up professor," she said quietly as her yellow eyes bored into the blue ones of the older werewolf.

The professor lay unmoving for a moment as he tried to will away the pain. It was hard to think coherently let alone do what she asked and cast a healing spell.

Across from the werewolves the wizards duelled. It was clear for both to see that the headmaster had the upper hand and Professor Snape was being pushed onto the defensive. The contract wasn't helping his situation either. Not only was there a slight drain on his power but he could feel the girl's consciousness pushing in on his own despite his Occlumency shields. From what he could feel the girl was quite unhinged. His mind was slowly being flooded by waves of hatred, anger and, quite surprisingly, utter despair. The professor twitched as the urge to rip and tear ran through his body. The girl had never mentioned this about the contract! He counted himself lucky that he couldn't pick up on exact thoughts although he could feel a mantra of sorts run through his head but it was too faint for him to make out the words. Pushing the alien feelings to one side Professor Snape focused on the duel once more.

Yellow eyes narrowed in disgust as she realised the limits of the wizard in front of her. Impatiently she cast the healing spell herself. Professor Lupin's eyes widened as a glowing circlet of runes wrapped around him leg knitting the bone together. Pulling himself unsteadily to his feet he levelled his wand once more at his opponent. This time he wouldn't hold back. Alas his comeback did not last. As he was set to cast his fifth spell Luka lunged forwards in a blink of an eye and grabbed his wrist. His magic nullified effortlessly the professor looked down at the younger werewolf in shock.

"Despite your ability to use nonverbal magic your speed and wand movements leave a lot to be desired. _Imperio restriction per 180 secundas (_power restriction for 180 seconds)," said the young witch, a smirk gracing her lips as she saw the worry flash across the professor's face. The fool had thought she was going to use the Imperius curse. Now, it seemed that Professor Snape was having a little trouble with the old buzzard...

Indeed the potions master was having more than a little difficulty in dealing with the headmaster. He was constantly on the back foot and he felt quite irked, the older wizard was playing with him he was sure. Breathless he caught a movement from the corner of his eye. Professor Snape was not alone in his observation as Professor Dumbledore put up a shield as a precaution. His actions proved to be most wise as the assailant's attack landed upon the charm just as it was created. Luka snorted and retreated slightly as she felt her sword blocked by the shield. Professor Snape narrowed his eyes, just when did the second year from hell get out of her fight with Lupin? Black eyes narrowed further as they found the beast in question who at this moment time seemed to be split in watching his former opponent and flailing his wand around like a Muggle magician. Fool. The professor turned his attention back to the skirmish in front of him. The girl was alternating between magical and non-magical attacks when she wasn't dodging the headmaster's spells. Even those that found her were deflected with a clang off her shield. As he watched he felt the alien intrusion into his consciousness grow stronger. Anger and hatred mixed with pride and pain. Those were the sources of her power it seemed. In addition at the closer distance he could observe that her aura, once white with the power of the _pactio_, was now scarlet and encompassed her sword which seemed to screech with the desire to bite into flesh.

"_**Getsuga tenshou **_(moon fang heaven piercer)_**!"**_ Luka shouted, a beam of scarlet light erupted from the tip of her sword cleaving the ground and air as it raced towards the headmaster.

Much to disappointment he side stepped it neatly smiling at her. That would not do at all. The young witch redoubled her efforts conscious of the increasing pain coming from her restrictions. She momentarily flicked her attention to her magister. What she saw nearly make her gawp in shock. Professor Snape was just standing there on the sidelines doing nothing. Tsking she decided to remind him that they were _both_ supposed to be fighting.

"_Professor Snape, can you hear me?"_

The professor gasped in shock as heard the voice that slipped past his Occlumency barriers with such ease and he narrowed his eyes as he glared at the source.

"_Yes,"_ he replied as caustically as possible, she was going to pay for not telling him about this bit of the contract.

"_In that case please help sir. I know that _–edia- _fighting the headmaster would have been _–cru- _tiring with the _pactio _in effect _–onat- _but the point of the contract is for me to be the first line of attack and for you to act as the _–Mitter- _artillery,"_

Snarling at the little chit's audacity to tell him what to do the professor hesitated as he once again raised his wand. As he began to aim hexes at the headmaster once more he noticed out of the corner of his eye that Lupin was edging towards him looking quite distressed. Smiling slightly at his enemy's obvious discomfort he lunged forwards into the fray.

Luka noticed Professor Snaoe hesitate before commencing his attack, at least with the two of them it would be easier to keep up with the old man. Contract or no she was still slightly weakened from the lycanthropic change and the Ministry's attentions. Smiling as the old coot turned from her to Professor Snape she unleashed one of her more Slytherinesque weapons. Her patronus. The cockerels flew at speed at the headmaster and penetrating his shield with ease before solidifying and exploding. As expected the older wizard managed to block the ones from the air but those that emerged from the ground knocked him backwards. It was only one step but it was a start and it gave her enough time to begin the next phase of her plan as Professor Snape continued to distract the headmaster. Disillusioning herself in a blink of an eye Luka simultaneously summoned wind spirit replicas of herself and ordered them towards Professor Dumbledore as she launched herself upwards into the air above her enemy. Eyes narrowed with murderous intent Luka gritted her teeth with effort, even though she constantly repeated what used to be her release key over and over in her head her restrictions and fatigue wore her down. She couldn't give up now. If all went as planned she would have that pitiful excuse for a person on his knees. Luka was now above the headmaster, her body suspended upside down as her forwards momentum continued to propel her, lowering her left arm she fired a **cero** (doom blast) from her index finger as she transferred the invisibility charm from herself to the attack. Her power had gotten too low for her to maintain both and it was best that the attack wasn't seen until the last second. The cone of destructive energy cascaded downwards onto the target. Alas her grand scheme was not to be, sensing a powerful magical presence above him the headmaster looked up pulling his shields in the direction of his gaze. The cero connected with his charm, its sheer power forcing him to stumble slightly. Seeing an opening Professor Snape made another attack only for it to be parried and countered as the sky above the duellists lit up.

As soon as she had unleashed the cero Luka knew something had gone wrong, the old man had reacted too fast and suddenly she was violently shunted from behind. Looking over her shoulder as she plunged to earth Luka saw that the school wards were now visible. Circles of ancient runes were now ablaze with near blindingly white energy, a tendril of which had attacked her and was now looped around her body. As she ploughed into the ground she was thankful that she still had enough power to reinforce her body. Spitting out some soil the witch made to get up only to realise she was pinned down. The tendril wrapped itself tighter around her body as if to suffocate her. The magic invaded her tissues crushing her magic and soul. As if sensing a like presence her restrictions intensified, the Cruciatus became stronger and the collar she had worn for so long threatened to choke her. Her vision growing blurry and Luka could feel herself beginning to lose consciousness. Luka had hoped to fulfil Sebastian's request and keep her head down but it was just that; a request. She would never be free if her magic and soul were ground into powder by the wards. Resolving herself she pulled her remaining power into one last spell uncaring of the consequences.

Staring in shock the professors watched as the wards encapsulated the girl. Professor Snape looked to the headmaster for guidance but he only saw surprise that mirrored his own. Looking back at the girl he could feel a crushing sensation in his chest and the presence in his mind grew steadily weaker. Acting on instinct he rushed forwards only to stop as he felt a power surge from his student and his eyes widened in shock at the incantation he heard screamed.

"_AVADA KEDAVRA!"_

Somehow Luka had managed to rotate her shoulders so that she lay slightly on her side, just enough for her to fire the curse at the wards in the hope that if no spell could block it then it could take down wards as well.

Professor Snape was almost floored as he saw the eruption of emerald flames engulf the child before spiralling upwards consuming the tendrils and runes of the wards as it went. The potions master then nearly had a heart attack as a figure erupted from the mass of the Killing Curse. Enrobed in verdant energy that made all other colours except white appear black Pearson looked like a revenant servant of Slytherin himself.

Luka landed in front of the headmaster as the remnants of the curse dissipated and executed a fencing lunge. With the last of her magic now gone all she had was Muggle combat methods.

With a flick of his wrist the headmaster sent her flying, the Shattered Soul falling from Luka's limp hand as she sailed through the air. Sighing in defeat Luka resigned herself to the pain of the restrictions, the obvious extra punishments she was going to have to endure and the fact that she was now ground to hit the ground unprotected as the time of the _pactio_ was up. The magic of her professor would support her no more. Therefore, it was with great surprise that she felt herself connect softly with a soft body and a cool, if slightly clammy, hand caressed her brow. Opening her eyes Luka was met by quite an unnerving sight. She had been caught by one of the Dementors and as she glanced around her she noticed that quite a few were in the immediate area which was at odds with their usual more dispersed positions around the castle. Turning her attention once more to the Dementor Luka's eyes widened as the scabbed mouth quickly came closer.

"Mmph," Luka struggled, her little legs kicking and arms flailing as she felt the Dementor's energy flow into her and inside she felt something click like a chain link snapping. As she was allowed to breathe Luka checked her contracts, both were intact but something else was off. She just didn't know what it was.

Once at ground level the Dementor let her down and another brought her her dropped sword. Bobbing her head in thanks despite the lingering taste of rotten soul she then turned to look at the professors. All three were looking on in a mixture of shock and disgust at the girl.

"Begone you vile creatures!" shouted the headmaster for the Dementors had yet to move back to their posts instead the pair favoured hovering close to Luka whilst a large number of their fellows loomed around the school boundary.

For a moment the Dark creatures remained impassively still but the threat of the headmaster's patronus and a nod of consent from the young witch sent them slowly on their way. Ruffling her hair as they passed the Dementors made their way back to their posts flicking the odd rude gesture now and then to the professors, these actions were echoed among their colleagues. Apparently the time Peeves had spent mocking them had not been entirely wasted. Wanting to get the inevitable Luka made her way back to the teachers. After sheathing Shattered Soul who had been muttering about the defeat she dispensed with her tattered cloak and tarnished shield. Hopefully when she called on them again they would all be repaired.

As she approached Professor Snape eyed the girl cautiously, not only was she not dead from the Killing Curse but she seemed to be on good terms with some of the foulest creatures on Earth.

"Why aren't you dead?"

Luka cocked her eyebrow at the unusually tactless question before replying, "A Faustian contract has many perks, one being immunity to the Killing Curse,"

The professors continued to stare at the girl. It was difficult not to, everything else aside her appearance was awful as she was caked in soil and blood, the majority of the latter having been shed from her nose.

"On that note, why did you deem it necessary to use an Unforgiveable curse?" enquired the headmaster.

"The school's wards were crushing the life out of me. Without my magic I would never have been able to repair let alone reanimate this body if it were fatally damaged. The choice between Dark magic and the possibility death was obvious," Luka replied calmly though despite her efforts her voice still shook slightly from the Cruciatus.

"And the Dementors?" continued Professor Dumbledore.

"I have kept on their good side,"

"How?"

"I've been feeding them, it's just like with pigeons only these guys are a bit uglier. Not that one should judge on looks alone..."

"Why... and how?" gasped Professor Lupin incredulously as he stood beside Professor Snape who had now opted for silent observation.

"They have had their hunting rights severely curtailed and whilst they can't starve to death their tempers are beginning to fray. It's only a matter of time before they rebel and attack someone. As for the method, it is somewhat similar to a patronus but I don't drive them away,"

"Very well, your use of Dark magic will be overlooked this once but your foster parents will still be informed. Now clean yourself up and follow Professor Lupin to your detention," said Professor Dumbledore, he wanted to return office as soon as possible, the fact that he didn't know such wards existed until the young witch had fallen foul of them had him on edge.

In response Luka quickly scourigified herself and walked over to the older werewolf. As she passed Professor Snape hissed at her;

"We will discuss our little 'agreement' tomorrow Pearson,"

The statement was met by a nod and... Occlumency barriers. The professor had taken the opportunity to see if the mental link existed even when the contract wasn't in effect and what he found unnerved him. He could easily see the situation was deteriorating; the Faustian contract, secretive and odd foster parents, werewolves, a sudden change in behaviour and now the Dementors and powerful Dark magic seemingly under her command made for a most potent toxic cocktail. He would have to retire to his quarters and think on the situation, perhaps his artefact would also merit another look.

XXX

"Tonight you will be writing lines whilst at the same time resisting the temptation of this piece of meat," said Professor Lupin as he indicated the raw steak that was on his desk.

After the younger werewolf had taken the seat he offered and began writing Professor Lupin took out some papers to mark. Every now and then his glance lifted to the witch in front of him. She would twitch on occasion but apart from that and her slightly messy hair one would have no idea that she had participated in a duel and wielded magic far more powerful than most adult wizards. He was going to have to watch her carefully, she had bound his magic with what had appeared to be ease. True she had been supplied with power by Severus but still, he could not overlook the fact she had still done it. On the overhand she appeared to have less power over herself than others. As he watched he noted her constant glances to the meat and the near white knuckled grip on her quill. At least she had a weakness, one which he would have to remember.

XXX

Sitting at his desk with his artefact before Professor Sanpe sat deep in thought. The book was open and the quill in his hand, the nib of which was touching the paper. After a few minutes the professor broke himself out of his reverie and his gaze returned to the book once more. Blinking and rubbing his eyes to make sure it wasn't just a trick of the light he looked down again. The page remained the same, instead of its previous blank parchment the page was now covered in text with a large picture at the top. At closer inspection the page appeared to depict what Professor Snape had been contemplating. The picture was a curious one, it was Muggle style as it didn't move and it was of the earlier duel. The grey bar running beneath it was sectioned into squares, each with a symbol; a triangle, two parallel vertical lines, a square and an odd shape which seemed to be a joined square and semicircle with curved lines to its right. The symbols reminded him of something but for the moment he couldn't remember what they were. The professor turned his attention to the text beneath. It appeared to be a description of the day's events with his thoughts on the matter as italic annotations. To test the theory that the quill and book acted as a conduit for his thoughts Professor Snape lowered the quill to the page.

_My classes are full of ignorant dunderheads._

The ink flowed from the quill to form his thoughts on the page. With his theory proved the professor scowled as he realised he now had no idea on how to erase the comment. The stupid artefact didn't exactly come with instructions. It was just like those Muggle bit and bobs that Charity expected him to know about just because he was a halfblood. Professor Snape's eyes widened, now he remembered where he'd seen those symbols before. They were on the cassette players the more wealthy Muggle children had had in his neighbourhood. Now if he remembered correctly that triangle meant play...

XXX

Meanwhile back in Professor Lupin's office the silence was becoming oppressive however it was difficult to pick a topic of conversation that would alleviate it. Professor Lupin pondered the possibilities before acting. With a wave of his wand he vanished the steak.

"I think we will finish that part of your training for tonight. Now I would like to discuss today's events in more detail," said the professor as green eyes bored into him, "Starting with why you altered your appearance and why you thought you would bind my magic,"

"Given the nature of combat my more wolfish tendencies tend to take over therefore I shifted slightly. As for the binding I found our duel to be, for want of a better word, slightly boring," replied Luka as she continued to stare at the older werewolf.

Professor Lupin felt his eyebrow quirk in irritation, not to mention he felt slightly hurt by the comment. The girl's attitude was clearly becoming worse and she evidently quite ruthless.

"You do realise that in the Wizarding world you will need to control your impulses,"

Luka's jaw tightened noticeably, "I assure you professor, if I graduate from here I have no intention what so ever of staying in the Wizarding world,"

"Why not?" asked the professor who was clearly taken aback.

"It is not to my tastes to have my actions dictated by laws introduced by an overly bureaucratic and unaccountable farce of a government," came the blunt reply.

"Whilst I agree that anti-werewolf legislation is harsh you have to balance it with the fact that there are individuals such as Greyback-"

"Greyback is an amateur. His methods are crude, slow and rather detrimental to his cause," Luka snapped.

For a moment Professor Lupin just gawped, surely the girl couldn't be serious?

"What?"

"He relies on a few turnings a year and those are carried out poorly. Whilst he does have the sense to change children who would adapt better than adults the trauma from his methods probably produces slightly disturbed adults. The fact that he leaves the child with their parents rather than taking them means that the cub will raised in a world that loathes their kind. Furthermore he doesn't seem to be thinking tactically with regards to whom he picks. He neither attempts to sway ministry officials by turning them or keeping his activities low profile. At present he plays perfectly into the ministry's hands as a propaganda tool. It will be amusing however should he succeed for I wonder whether he actually has any idea on how to run a large administration such as the Ministry,"

"You find it amusing that the monster is going around maiming children and attempting to bring down the ministry?" hissed Professor Lupin, the girl was truly warped!

"I find the struggle and the chaos that would ensue should Greyback succeed quite entertaining. That and the Ministry has it coming. For all their grand standing and suppression of Dark creatures in the name of the Light they fail to recognise the fact that monsters occur in every race,"

"You have truly lost all sense of morality," replied Professor Lupin.

"I'm sure the Ministry's explanation for that is that I'm not human, and neither are you professor. Can you honestly say as a werewolf you don't believe that the Ministry's laws are ridiculously punitive and it would be good to get rid of them along with those who created them?"

"Unlike you I have retained my humanity and I believe in the rule of law,"

"I have no use for such an unbecoming trait and as for the law, doesn't it state that registered werewolves are not to work with children?" enquired Luka, her green eyes smouldering with suppressed triumph.

Professor Lupin's jaw tightened as he glared at the creature in front of him. What had occurred to precipitate the change from a kind student to a clearly malevolent werewolf.

"Do you intend to expose me to the student body or your foster parents?"

"No," smiled Luka, "to do so would be pointless. I was not threatening you, I was simply highlighting your hypocrisy. You attempt the impossible, emulating humans will never make you one. In life there are some things that can't be regained no matter how hard one struggles,"

The chime of the clock saved Professor Lupin from having to think of a smart reply as the fire turned green he waved at Luka to go. As Luka gathered her possessions and left he didn't spare her a glance. He would have to discuss their conversation with the headmaster. It was evident that she didn't fear punishment and her grasp on the Light was failing. Even with his compassionate nature Professor Lupin wondered whether it was possible to save her.

The next day Professors Lupin and Snape found themselves sitting in the headmaster's office once more.

"How were your evenings my boys?" asked the old wizard as he pushed a dish of sweets towards them.

"Not good," replied Professor Lupin to the others' surprise, "Luka has few human traits left and those that remain are not pleasant. She even finds Greyback's attempts to over throw the Ministry amusing. I find it difficult to see how we can help her now, she is far too corrupted,"

"I agree headmaster. When the _pactio_ as in effect it formed a mental link between the girl and I. Her whole being is consumed with hatred and malice. That and the utter despair I felt emanating from her suggest that she is quite unhinged," added Professor Snape.

The headmaster nodded thoughtfully, "Sadly I must concur with both of you. I spent a large portion of the night researching those wards that were activated. They were put in place centuries ago to protect the headmaster. For her to have roused them from their dormancy Miss Pearson must have had unyielding killing intent towards myself and the necessary power to sustain the threat,"

"What are we to do? She doesn't fear getting punished and her abilities are still growing" asked Professor Lupin.

"I must admit my boy, I am rather at a loss in that regard. It could be disastrous to expel her as she would spend all her time as the charge of Pearsons and I doubt that would be beneficial to her development. At worst it could send her further into Darkness. I'm afraid all we can do is attempt to mitigate the damage by providing a stable environment here," replied Professor Dumbledore.

"Surely now she shows some instability we can use it to remove her from those 'guardians' and have her put with someone more suitable," started the potions master.

"No, we cannot go against the will of the Ministry with something so little,"

"Why not? I am sure we can get Madam Pomfrey to attest to the girl's need for a stable home in her condition," snapped Professor Snape. He was fed up with the headmaster's feeble attempts to justify his inaction, if the old man had listened to him in the first place he wouldn't be gagged and the whole thing may have been averted.

"We cannot just blunder in Severus. Now if that is all we have to discuss I think we should all get back to the day's work," replied the headmaster.

Professor Snape swept out in a huff muttering under his breath as he went. He had considered telling the headmaster he had gotten closer to mastering his artefact but if the old wizard was just going to brush him off he couldn't be bothered.

Later that day Luka was making her way to Defence Against the Dark Arts along with Lucy and Peter. Luka was still brooding over the night before as when she got 'home' she had found that her handlers had already been informed of her actions. Their ire had been great indeed. As a result of her punishment Luka found herself in quite a bad mood and it must have showed as everyone except her friends had kept their distance. Now sitting down the trio looked at the battered wardrobe that stood in the front of the classroom. After hearing about the amount of fun the third years had had with the boggart the second year class had moithered Professor Lupin for the same opportunity. In response the professor had put forth a deal that if the pupils achieved high scores in a recent class test they could have a go at dealing with the creature and only half the lesson would be devoted to the boggart. As Professor Lupin explained the incantation the class listened in rapt attention. After that they eagerly formed a line and the first of the students was called up to face the boggart. Lucy, Luka and Peter found themselves about halfway through the line and they were quietly discussing how to make their boggart form amusing. Lucy came up with a giant rat being turned into a squeaky toy mouse and Peter had a dragon that could only cough up pink bubbles. Luka on the other hand had nothing. She knew what she feared but it was a concept rather than an actual thing so the form itself could vary tremendously. Was it possible to force the boggart to assume a particular body before the incantation? There was only one way to find out. After her friends' lauded success Luka stepped forwards. Summoning her will to dominate the boggart she looked the giant fluffy mouse in its beady eyes. The boggart remained for a second before zooming back to the wardrobe as a twirling mass of shapes the door slamming behind it. Luka blinked in surprise before looking at Professor Lupin uncertainly. The professor returned the gaze warily for a moment before striding up to the wardrobe and stepping inside. Once inside he found himself in a very unique position, that of consoling a clearly terrified full moon. Outside the wardrobe the class waited wondering whether to continue standing around or to try and help their professor. Their wait was short however as Professor Lupin quickly came out and told them to go back to their desks. Apparently the boggart was refusing to come out. Moaning and groaning the students resumed their seats as the lesson went back to original plan.

Later that day Professor Lupin mentioned the incident to Professor Snape. The latter acknowledged that it was strange but so was everything else when dealing with the girl and since the headmaster was telling them to do nothing all they could do was think on it.

As the week and its successor passed the staff noticed that Luka's demeanour continued to change. She became quieter and seemed to become more tired as the days wore on, her once elegant and proud gait had been reduced to a slow foot dragging walk typical of reluctant students. The concerns of the staff, most notably Professor McGonagall and Madam Pomfrey, were brushed aside by the headmaster who simply replied that it was to be expected since it was her first full moon. Even Professor Lupin who knew the effects if the moon first hand disputed the headmaster's claims but was dismissed nonchalantly.

As Luka walked in on Friday, the day of the full moon, she could barely keep herself in a straight line. The pain was constant and now even holding a pen and writing was an effort. Over and over she repeated her thoughts of revenge, it was the only thing keeping her going now, Sebastian's promise seemed so distant and a month such a long period of time indeed. Things got even worse though as she was summoned to the headmaster's office during lunch time. After knocking she dragged herself through the doorway she noted the presence of Professors Dumbledore, Lupin and Snape along with her handlers and strangers she assumed to be ministry personnel.

"Miss Pearson please take a seat," said a nervous looking Amos Diggory.

Luka sat down and eyed the adults cautiously, Professor Dumbledore didn't look as at ease as usual for some reason.

"As I said before your foster daughter joined us Mr Pearson that this is most irregular. Here at Hogwarts we are capable with containing a young werewolf without the aid of the Ministry," said he.

"Be that as it may but the situation has to be assessed, the last thing we want is a rabid beast running around the corridors of the school," replied Jacob Pearson smoothly.

"To bring in Amos to _assess_ the situation is one thing but to bring in representatives the Werewolf Capture Unit and an executioner from the Committee for the Disposal of Dangerous Creatures is quite another. I fail to see the reason for all of this,"

"Amos is indeed here for the assessment. Daniels is the head of the Werewolf Capture unit and he's here to gain a further understanding of his enemy as its seldom one sees a werewolf transform. McNair is just here as insurance should the worst occur," Rose said sweetly with a smile to match.

"Yeah, they always to know your enemy. Lately works been gettin' slow so I need to keep my edge," said Daniels as he ran a hand through his spiky hair.

Luka flicked her gaze over him for a second before piping up, "Have you ever fought a werewolf before Mr Daniels? Those scars on your face aren't cursed so you didn't get them off one of my kind and you certainly would be scarred if you went up against a werewolf. If you wanted to know more all you need to do is talk to Professor Lupin. He knows a lot about fighting werewolves, don't you sir?" asked Luka as she twisted around to face the professor her voice remaining innocent but her eyes shone with malice. If she was going down she may as well stir the pot.

"Regardless of those details I refuse to allow this to take place without a member of staff present. Severus, you will watch over the proceedings," stated the headmaster.

"Of course, now if you will excuse us we need to begin preparing the room and wards," replied Rose in her saccharine voice as the other males just nodded with the exception of Diggory who tried an amiable smile.

"Very well, Miss Pearson you are dismissed," said Professor Dumbledore, Luka didn't waste any time in leaving and the three staff members were left alone.

"Albus something isn't right. Why would they bring Daniels and McNair here if it a mere observation of the lycanthropic condition," hissed Professor Snape.

"I agree Severus, that is why you are going to watch them for me," replied the older wizard wearily.

"But why are they here in the first place?" asked Professor Lupin.

Professor Dumbledore sighed, "Originally they wanted to take her back to the Ministry for the night but I convinced them that familiar surroundings would be better for her. They conceded that point but never mentioned that they would be bringing reinforcements. What was I supposed to say Remus? That we have taken care of afflicted students before? That would have led to too many questions,"

Professor Lupin paled slightly as he nodded in agreement.

"Now all we can do is make her comfortable as possible and hope for the best, and Remus try not to worry too much. Tonight will be trying for you too," said the headmaster gently as he waved the younger professors out of his office.

Later, as she stood in Herbology Luka could feel herself grow weaker still. The plant pots which would have been light to even a feeble human felt as if they were cast from solid lead and when she turned too fast the world oscillated before her eyes. Luka slowly stooped to reach for compost and another classmate knocked her head with his elbow as he rushed past. Luka stumbled back as the world tilted worse than ever. Blinking she noticed the world beginning to fade and the floor seemed to be getting closer.

Lucy whirled around as soon as she saw her friend knocked only to see her stumble and fall. Calling for Professor Sprout she and Colin rushed over to Luka. As they leaned over her they noticed her pallid and clammy complexion, her breathing didn't sound too good either.

"Did either of you see her sniff one of the plants? I did mention the sleepweed at the beginning of the year," said the professor as she bent over the prone student.

"No she just stumbled and fell after Alfie bumped into her," replied Lucy nervously as she pulled at one of her pig tails.

The professor knelt next to Luka and felt her brow, it was fevered and clammy. Sighing she rested a hand on Luka's shoulder. Professor Sprout's eyes widened in horror as she increased her grip to feel the girl's shoulder joint that seemed to jut sharply through the cloth of her robe. Running her hand down Luka's arm she realised the girl was far too skinny and underweight. Straightening up she conjured a stretcher and levitated the motionless form onto it. Looking at the girl's worried friends the professor instructed them to take their friend to the hospital wing.

XXX

"Ah Poppy, you sent for me I believe?" twinkled the headmaster as he walked into the hospital wing.

"Yes, Luka was just brought in by two of her friends. It appeared she collapsed during Herbology. The poor girl is quite feverish and somewhat underweight," replied the matron in a concerned voice.

"Remus did say that some symptoms were to be expected..."

"Yes I remember how the poor boy was ill for days but she isn't supposed to have symptoms and it doesn't explain her being far too skinny," snapped Madam Pomfrey, she had already heard from Severus about the Ministry's presence in the school and she wasn't happy.

"It's probably because it's her first moon and a child's weight does tend to go up and down a bit. Her forthcoming transformation has probably just exaggerated it a bit," seeing that he was about to be interrupted he continued quickly, "never the less I will discuss this with both her guardians and I will inform Severus-"

"I already have, he's on his way," replied the matron as the potions master walked in looking as grumpy as ever.

"What is wrong with the brat this time?" he drawled.

"Severus! For your information your student collapsed in class and she appears to have a fever and is quite underweight,"

The younger professor frowned and stalked over to the girl to assess her for himself. Against his will a small knot of worry formed in his stomach, she didn't look fit to transform tonight especially not in the presence of those who undoubtedly hated her.

"I think we need to cancel her Ministry assessment," he said quietly and Madam Pomfrey puffed herself up as she was vindicated.

"That is not an option Severus. The Ministry perceives her to a Dark creature, they will analyse her whether she is ill or well, all we can do is make sure they don't hurt her. That is why you are going with to watch them,"

"So that's it? The Ministry just walks over all of us? We have a duty to our students!" squawked the matron.

"The alternative Poppy is that she goes to the Ministry and we are powerless to help her," said the headmaster as he turned to leave.

By Luka's bedside Professor Snape shook his head as he heard Madam Pomfrey bustle off muttering to herself. Was the headmaster being wilfully blind? The potion master knew that he would never act so negligently if _perfect Potter_ was in here with a fever. He sighed, it would be down to him alone to help her this evening. Perhaps he could enlist the help of Amos Diggory but he doubted that the spineless Hufflepuff would stand up against Aurors and his own nastier colleagues.

XXX

That evening as the moon began to rise the potions master made his way to the disused tower room that was going to be used for the assessment. As he walked in what he saw surprised him. The girl was huddled in the corner behind a set of visible wards. As far as he could tell she was naked except for her school robe and he turned his attention to the Ministry personnel. McNair was sitting on an old wooden chair with a sadistic grin on his ugly face whilst Daniels watched the girl with eager anticipation and her foster parents' faces were alight with self righteousness and hatred. The cretins made him sick but where was Diggory?

As if sensing his question Rose Pearson replied, "He popped to the kitchens to get some tea and snacks seeing as it's going to be a long night,"

Barely acknowledging what the vile woman had said Professor Snape returned his attention to his student. She returned his gaze but her gaze was one of pure hatred rather than neutral curiosity. As he watched the moon revealed herself and her cold light flowed through the window. The professor looked back at Luka, he blinked, she wasn't changing. He looked to the others to see if they were seeing the same thing as he was. Her foster parents were frowning slightly and McNair and Daniels were looking a little crestfallen. Apparently they had been waiting for the brutal change with more relish than the professor had previously thought. After ten minutes and Diggory's final arrival the only thing that had changed was the girl's eye colour and the Ministry personnel were getting impatient. Another ten minutes later Rose Pearson's patience finally snapped.

"Hurry up and change you _beast_!" she hissed as she hit the child with a whipping hex.

Professor Snape flipped around to face the woman as he heard Diggory gasp and drop the digestive biscuit he had been dunking into his tea.

"You foul-"

"Oh Sevy, calm down will you. It's only a beast and it'll be just like old times. Get that stick out of your ass for once," chuckled McNair as he got out of his chair.

"So it's open season on Dark creatures then?" asked Daniels as he drew his wand.

Jacob Pearson nodded as he fired a stinging hex at the huddled form in front of them. Professor Snape stole a glance at Diggory, the fool was just sitting there in shock doing nothing at all. Well, he was not going to stand by and watch this, she may be an annoying brat but she was still his student. As Daniels raised his wand he was knocked to the ground by Professor Snape's _stupefy_. As the Ministry louts turned to face him an eerie chuckling was heard from behind them.

"Why bother keeping up the act now professor? You are among colleagues whom you were told to help, after all Professor Dumbledore was informed of my background and he knows everything that happens in this school," Luka hissed as her sulphur eyes bored into obsidian ones with hatred and resentment.

Professor Snape held her hateful gaze and noting that her Occlumency barriers were weakened he snatched glimpses from her mind. The Ministry, probably the Department of Ministries most likely, a single bed set with restraints, curious instruments lined the wall, dark cells full of filth, red eyes shining from the darkness and pain oh the pain. Physical wounds and the Cruciatus. As searing anger flowed through his veins the reason for the girl's sudden change in behaviour hit him. She had believed that the staff were complicit in the disgraceful treatment she received. Curling his lip he whirled to face the Aurors with his wand raised.

"Stop," commanded Rose and the professor felt his body freeze in response. Damn it! The Compulsion curse always came back to bite him.

"Good boy, now why don't you join in with our fun?" asked Rose sweetly.

Professor Snape felt himself turning and his wand was grudgingly pointed at the young girl. Luka looked confused, it was clear that the professor was acting against his will just like when he had attempted to Obliviate her. She flinched back against the wall as she felt the whipping hex cut into her cheek and warm blood seep down her face. Ignoring the sting and pain in body in general she flipped the wizards the age old gesture that dated back to the English archers at Agincourt.

"Piss off the lot of you," she growled as she fought the need to change. She wasn't going to be their entertainment tonight.

"Oh ho! It's changing, just look at its hands and mouth," crowed Daniels who had since recovered from Professor Snape's spell.

"About time the beast showed its true form," snarled Jacob as he rained hexes upon the girl.

Laughing and smiling the others joined in. After a while Rose noticed that the professor's first curse had been his last.

"Now professor, your reticence is most unbecoming for one of your history. We need the beast to change so you will have to help us," she smiled, "the beast must be cursed constantly,"

The professor glared at the vile creature that was far worse than any werewolf. He had been able to hold off the continued effect of the curse because without direct instruction or infringement of the gagging order it was quite weak. He turned to the girl, she was huddled against the wall rocking back and forth, she seemed to be mumbling but her face was obscured by clawed and increasingly furry hands. As he raised his wand once more the professor wished for the first time in his life that he was under the Imperius curse. Under that Unforgiveable one was in a happy daydream completely unaware of what was going on but with this... he was quite aware of what was happening. With a heavy heart he spoke.

"_Sectumsempra,"_

XXX

"Bones?" asked Professor Dumbledore incredulously.

"Yes along with some of her internal organs a number of bones have been repeatedly removed. That was why she was so underweight, her body was cannibalizing itself to regenerate body parts," replied Madam Pomfrey shaking her head sadly, "in addition she has been poisoned with what appears to be a constant low dose of aconite,"

"Wolfsbane. Why didn't you mention this earlier Poppy?" enquired the headmaster solemly.

At that near accusation the matron puffed herself up angrily, "Because Albus, the girl had so many glamour charms on her that I only manage to fully decipher my charm readings a few minutes ago. As soon as I had double checked them I immediately sent for you and Minerva so don't try and imply that my incompetence led to this situation,"

"You sent a message to Minerva?"

"You called Poppy?" asked Professor McGonagall as she strode into Madam Pomfrey's office with Professor Flitwick at her heels.

"Yes Minerva, it seems that Miss Pearson is being abused by those foul creatures called her foster parents," stated the matron before telling the rest of the tale.

"Well Albus I think we finally have enough information to take on those swines, Ministry employees or not," snapped the transfiguration mistress.

"I agree we have to check on them," squeaked Professor Flitwick who had accompanied his Gryffindor friend as their chess game had been interrupted by the matron's patronus.

"I am sure Severus is taking care of her and we shouldn't act too hastily..."

"What if they have stunned him or bound him? Pearson will be at their mercy!" retorted Professor McGonagall.

"Amos Diggory is there as well, he is a good man,"

"And with about as much backbone as a flobberworm," hissed Madam Pomfrey.

"Perhaps I could have a look at your readings, it is possible they may have hidden something else," suggested Professor Flitwick trying to calm the situation.

"Of course Filius," replied Madam Pomfrey as she handed him her wand.

The charms master touched the wand with his own and analysed the information it contained. After a minute his brows furrowed and he set his jaw grimly.

"They've set a collar in her flesh too. The glamour charm was carefully woven amongst others to prevent detection. The collar is exuding magic but from these readings I can't tell what kind," said the diminutive wizard as he handed back the wand.

"Well that settles it! We are going up now and dealing with those loathsome people," stated Professor McGonagall and began to leave with the other two mages behind her.

The headmaster sighed, he couldn't stand by anymore. If things were really as bad as they seemed he would never forgive himself for letting a student suffer. Even his standing in the Ministry and Wizengamot wasn't worth that.

They strode up the stairs swiftly reaching the tower in record time. The door was locked but no match for the headmaster, it gave way with a crash and a flash of light.

Inside the room everyone turned in shock as the door burst open. Taking advantage of the distraction Luka jumped to her feet and propelled herself out of the window for the fools had failed to ward it, it felt so good to be able to move as before even the slightest movement caused a change but now those claws of hers would come in handy for climbing down the wall to freedom.

Professor Dumbledore was shocked and disgusted by what he saw, not only was the girl still fairly human in appearance but the floor and walls were splattered with blood. As fury rose within him he turned to the adults in the room and he was dismayed to see Professor Snape with his wand out, an aura of Dark magic surrounded him yet his eyes were full of sorrow. Behind the headmaster the three other staff members levelled their own wands at the errant mages.

"_Accio _wands," growled Professor Dumbledore and he swiftly pocketed the wands as he continued to watch his spy. It was strange to see an attacker look relieved when disarmed. Meeting the younger wizard's eyes the headmaster was dismayed to find not only Occlumency shields but binding magic.

"My boy, I'm so sorry... As Chief Warlock of the Wizengamot I revoke any and all legal binding magic on you; Severus Snape,"

The potions master closed his eyes and breathed a sigh of relief as he felt the gagging order along with the supporting Compulsion curse fall away into nothing.

"Severus what have these creatures been doing?" asked Professor McGonagall curiously.

"These swines have been for the past few hours torturing Miss Pearson with hexes and curses that included the Cruciatus to make her change. In addition they pelted the girl with pieces of raw meat. As for _that" _he pointed to Diggory who was still seated with his cold tea," he just sat there and watched," he replied in disgust.

The staff turned to the hapless Hufflepuff.

"What was I to do? It was horrible to watch, I couldn't move and you cursed her yourself Snape!" the man cried.

"Only because of the Compulsion curse! If I had had my free will I would have hexed the lot of you into oblivion," hissed the potions master who had become deathly pale, oh they would pay for making him their pawn...

"What have you to say for yourselves?" snarled Professor McGonagall as she handed the potions master his wand back.

Rose Pearson who had been nervously fiddling with her wedding ring piped up in response whilst the others just glared.

"We had to see the beast transform for further research. It had told us it could stave off the change, we didn't believe it at first but we were wrong. So we punished it for its reticence," she said proudly as there was no way out of it but to state that little truth and hope that they were the right type of wizards. After all who cares about a werewolf? Certainly no right minded witch or wizard and even if they were race traitors the wolf was now bound even tighter than before. Her wedding band, along with that of her husband, was the controller for the collar that the bitch wore around its neck. For its disobedience it would be lucky to survive the night and if it did it would be a mindless husk. A perfect toy for the Unspeakables, not to mention a fitting revenge for its crimes.

"My office, all of you," spat the headmaster in disgust, "Severus try and find the young girl," he added as he turned to leave with the Ministry employees behind him with the wands of the other staff members at their backs.

Making her way to the Forbidden forest Luka fell to the ground as she felt the weight of the new restrictions. The Cruciatus, a number of Mind Crushers and Breakers on top of the usual pain. Drawing in shuddering breath that was released as a choked sob she felt another layer of torture. As she had escaped she had allowed the change to gradually occur. Now looking at her claws that were slowly changing back into hands she felt her bones and tissues bending and snapping as her body fought the reversion. Those bastards had crowed and gloated about their greatest achievement; the caging of the wolf, but she had not believed it at the time. Feeling tears run down her cheeks Luka felt into the pockets of her robe and withdrew a small plastic rectangle. Lifting her shaking hand to her face she looked at the illuminated screen and depressed the 1 button, devil bless speed dial. Smiling Luka let her arm drop to the muddy ground. She Luka Reginold, Executioner and a mage feared throughout many counties and the Ministry was facing her defeat at last it appeared. The torture curses could be lived with but no more mind magic. She had fought so hard against all the other mentally damaging curses that the last fragments of her sanity were being painfully crumbled by the latest assault and that filled her with dread. To not die but to become a pitiful parody of herself like her friends was what she had always feared. Looking up to the sky she wished she could see Sebastian one more time before she went. As she looked a silhouette moved closer, it was Elise. Her demonic eyes now red as she nuzzled her fallen mistress. Moving her fingers slightly Luka stroked the owl as tears made their way down her face and the precipice loomed closer.

"**Si deus me relinquit... ego deum relinquo," **she whispered to the owl, **" omnias ianus praecludo. Sic omnias precationes obsigno. Sed, qui me defendet? Ab me... teribilissimo..."**

Oblivion at last.


	9. Beginning of the end

_Okay, usual disclaimers that everyone knows will be set aside to save text. First of all I am really, really sorry that this has taken so long to write. After the exams I had to move back to my parent's from university so unfortunately the story kinda took a back seat. To save any future confusion when this story is complete it will display the 'complete' tag beneath the title. As for other disclaimers the release key is from E nomine's song Mitternacht, if it seems long winded just check out the song it goes a little faster sung than in text, the translation's off a You tube video. Senbon sakura is from Bleach and so is the translation._

_Hope you all like this chapter, it reveals a little more about Luka's past but I'm afraid that that only throws up even more questions._

Professor Snape concentrated trying to feel for the girl's presence as he rushed through the grounds. He would never tell anyone how worried he was about the child, the only student with a worse track record for life threatening incidents was Potter and his simpering friends. Looking around in his wand light he felt a cold chill, Dementors. They were all moving in one direction meaning that either they had caught the wretch Black or they were with the girl. Moving quickly he soon found her surrounded by the creatures and her owl. Muttering '_expecto patronum_' under his breath he drove the Dementors back to their posts and approached the girl. Why was she still in human form? As soon as he got near he was halted by the blood curdling screech of the girl's owl. The bird had puffed itself up to twice its normal size, the beak was gaping in threat and the eyes were crimson... just like the demon's. Was the owl the demon or a Dark creature? Whatever it was he still had to reach his student, he could see that she was unconscious but still convulsing from the Cruciatus.

"Let me pass, I wish to help the girl," he said to the owl, he felt like a complete idiot but it may be intelligent enough to understand him.

The owl hesitated before deflating and the professor moved to the girl's side before conjuring a stretcher. Moving quickly he strode to the hospital wing, the owl now perched by its mistress' side. Once in the hospital wing he was met by Madam Pomfrey and Professor Flitwick.

"She is still in human form?" asked Madam Pomfrey in surprise.

"Yes, in fact she looks more human than when she was in the tower," replied the potions master as he levitated Luka onto one of the beds.

Immediately he and Professor Flitwick began scanning her for injuries and malevolent magic.

"All the glamours have fallen away, only the collar remains and a curse is emanating from it. It appears that it limits her magic and there's a transfiguration spell on it too, that could be why she is failing to shift," said Professor Flitwick.

"In addition she is under the Cruciatus and there is all the unhealed damage from those Ministry swines," added Professor Snape as the matron bustled off to get the necessary potions.

Upon her return she asked, "Is there anything else we can find out about that collar? It seems to be the last hurdle she'll be facing once she's taken the medicine,"

"I'm not sure, it's an object rather than a charm so it's hard to visualise," replied the charms master.

Hard to visualise... that gave Professor Snape an idea.

"_Adeat_,"

The others looked in surprise at the sudden materialisation of the tome and the potions master flipped the nearest empty page. Placing his wand at the werewolf's neck he held the quill in his other hand. As he focused on the collar its image appeared on the page, once the drawing was complete he removed the quill before over thoughts appeared.

"What is that Severus?" asked Madam Pomfrey as she and Professor Flitwick stared at the objects.

"My artefact," he replied matter of factly as he turned his attention to the drawing of the collar. It was a foul device, a circlet of gold engraved with runes and from its inner surface emerged long spikes, presumably to hold it in place.

"I've never seen such a thing," breathed Professor Flitwick, "is it possible to get a closer look at the runes?"

Without replying Professor Snape magnified the image on the page and rotated it so they could read the runes. Holding the quill he rotated the collar full circle, the runes appearing on the page beneath the picture.

"Given that earlier they were trying to get her to transform and now Pearson is back in human form one of those cretins must be controlling the collar somehow. I'll go and see what Albus is doing with them," said Professor Snape as he turned to exit the hospital wing leaving his book with the charms master so he could continue to decipher the runes.

Reaching the headmaster's office Professor Snape found the Ministry staff surrounded by other members of the faculty. Professor Snape swiftly appraised them of the situation.

"I believe that the use of Legilemency on the Pearsons will give us the answers we require to deactivate the collar,"

"I agree Severus, although veriterserum is another option. I will conduct the Legilemency myself," replied the headmaster.

"No, I will. I have already seen the collar so I will have better understanding of what I'm looking for," said the potions master as he strode over to Rose Pearson, she seemed to be the most intelligent of the two.

Professor Dumbledore didn't miss the bitterness in the younger wizard's voice. Acknowledging the fact that the current situation was partially due to his consistent dismissal of Snape's concerns he allowed him to interrogate the prisoners.

Professor Snape cast a non verbal silencing spell on the witch, he didn't want the others interfering if her screams got too loud. Swiftly cutting into the blonde's mind he ruthlessly ripped apart her defences as he made his way to the desired memories. Relishing each mental cry of pain the professor found what he sought after. Her ring was a controller for her collar which would release the punishments the girl was suffering. The professor sucked a breath through his teeth as realised exactly what the girl was dealing with. Not only the agony of the Cruciatus and the constant tearing and reforming or her tissues due to the constraints on the wolf but a series of Mind Breakers and Crushers. Provided she survived the night there was no way she would be sane. Deciding to leave the interesting diversion of learning about the girl's past for later the professor withdrew from the Auror's mind. Instantly Professor Snape summoned the rings that the 'guardians' were wearing. From the corner of his eye he caught the sight of Rose Pearson collapsing to the floor, it made him smile in satisfaction. He ran his fingers over the fake wedding band used as a controller. Twisting the gold band that was above the circle of 'diamonds' anticlockwise completely would release the girl of the current restrictions but it would not remove the collar completely. Quickly sending a patronus to Madam Pomfrey so she could prepare for the werewolf's change the potions master waited a minute before turning the ring.

"Miss Reginold's restriction shave been cut off but her collar will still be attached. She should be changing now however when she changes back she won't be the girl we know," the potions master paused before continuing, "in addition to the Cruciatus and other physical curses the girl's mind has been subjected to Mind Crushers and Breakers. In the morning we'll find out whether she will have to be confined to St Mungo's for the rest of her life..."

Professor McGongall and Diggory gasped in shock whilst the headmaster lowered is eyes to his floor as Professor Snape glared at him.

"Oh don't look so shocked," spat Jacob Pearson, "the little bitch is sturdier than she looks. Last time we had to use nine Mind Crushers before her mind was fractured enough for her to be Obliviated," continued the man obviously irritated that the girl was being seen as a victim.

"Shut it," hissed Rose from his left.

"You foul, loathsome beasts! How could you do this to a child?" scolded Professor McGonagall.

"Be quiet crone! You don't know what that thing is. It's a monster, not a child," shouted Jacob shrugging off his spouse's attempts to silence him, "the creature deserves everything it gets. It killed our friends and colleagues it is only just that we get to kill it!"

"A murderer? You said it was just a research specimen being used by the Department of Mysteries," squawked Daniels indignantly.

"Wasn't it her parents who were the murderers?" asked Professor Dumbledore.

"No, the creature doesn't have any parents, not anymore," spat Jacob the words seeming to spill out like water from a burst damn. It was clear for all to see what Mad Eye had meant when he had said that the Pearsons were unstable.

"It was Miss Reginold who was sent to Azkaban for the Dementor's Kiss wasn't it," stated Professor Snape as things began to slot into place.

"The Dementors won't touch it," said Rose calmly.

"What crimes was she charged with?" asked theheadmaster as the concerns he had for his school superseded those he had for the student.

"The creature along with demon are wanted for the murder of scores of Obliviators, Aurors and Hit Wizards. It was the beast that killed our comrades two years ago and before that it lay waste to the Department of Mysteries killing senior researchers and lab techs alike. Give it half a chance and it'll kill all of you too," said Jacob as his eyes grew sad.

Professor Dumbledore contemplated the information for a moment before speaking.

"Severus accompany me to the hospital wing. Hagrid, Minerva, Pomona make sure these cretins don't go anywhere,"

The two wizards made their way swiftly back to the private ward where the werewolf was being kept. Madam Pomfrey and Professor Flitwick were swiftly brought up to speed on the girl's condition and past.

"We'll need to bring in a Mind Healer from St Mungo's then Albus although it will have to wait until morning, she has changed now after Severus reduced the restrictions on her," said Madam Pomfrey.

"Have you made any progress with the collar?" asked Professor Snape.

The matron shook her head as the diminutive charms master scuttled forwards with Professor Snape's artefact in hand.

"I'm afraid not Severus, however it seems to be improving by itself. Whilst before it was detectable but it was untouchable as far as our magic was concerned it has now been forced partially out of her body. It would appear that the lycanthropic change has forced the collar to the surface although the spikes remain embedded and it is still attached to her magical core. The restriction magic is also still radiating from it along with a powerful transfiguration that is a massive drain on her magic,"

"Can we see the collar?" asked Profesor Dumbledore.

To the headmaster's surprise Professor Flitwick presented him with a book with a large colour illustration of the collar complete with a transcription of the runes. He had never seen a book like it.

"What is this?"

"My artefact," replied Professor Snape coolly.

"Why did you not bring this to my attention earlier?" asked the older wizard sourly.

Professor Snape scowled, he should have know the old man would have reacted like that. He always hated it when people with held information.

"Firstly Albus, until today I did not have the best control over it and secondly, even if I had brought this to your attention I doubt you would have spared it a thought," the potions master replied bitterly.

Lowering his eyes from the resentful glare the headmaster returned his gaze to the runes and collar. Not once in his long life had he seen a device such as the one the girl wore. Passing the tome back to its rightful owner he spoke once more.

"Since her past links her to the Dark and she is currently mentally unstable I believe it for the best if we leave the collar on for now and leave our attempts to free her of it should left to a later date," he postulated.

Professor Snape snorted as Madam Pomfrey drew herself up to her full height.

"_That_ Albus is exactly why she doesn't trust us, well that and your foolish proclamation that you knew what was going on in her life. Honestly, you were all for helping the girl a moment ago. What's changed? And furthermore why were you initially so adverse to helping her?" hissed the potions master who was now on a roll, "Well, regardless of your narrow minded attitude I'm going to have a look at her and see if we can do more to help. And by 'we' I mean Filius, Poppy and I,"

From the corner of his eye the potions master saw the headmaster sag as the other members of staff moved with Professor Snape back to the closed ward. Professor Dumbledore reached up with one hand to massage the bridge of his nose. Seldom did he feel as old and tired as now. To have a former pupil and other subordinates look upon with such scorn left him feeling guilt that he hadn't experienced in decades. Never the less he couldn't allow a menace to be unleashed in the castle.

"My boy, I'm so sorry that I didn't take your initial concerns to heart and that yourself and Miss Pearson-"

"Reginold, she should not have to suffer the name of her captors,"

"-Miss Reginold have suffered because of it. At the time it was due to the Chamber of Secrets being opened but later it was due to my self-serving attitude. I did not wish to be seen to go against the Ministry and so lose influence in both the government and Wizengamot," said the older wizard wearily.

Professor Snape narrowed his eyes, "You did all of this for _influence_?"

Professor Dumbledore nodded sadly before replying, "Severus, Voldemort will be returning some time in the future and at that time I will need to convince the Ministry to act and not keep its head in the sand,"

The younger wizard just shook his head in disbelief and turned back to the ward. Madam Pomfrey opened the door to admit herself, Professor Snape and Professor Flitwick. Surprisingly the head master followed them in before they could shut the door. Inside the room and contained within a set of wards on a magically enlarged bed lay the unconscious werewolf. Measuring roughly seven and a half feet from muzzle to tail she would have stood nearly level with a man's waist. If she was fluffier and lacked the large claws and fangs the light brown wolf would have looked like a giant toy. As the faculty members neared her they could see that the collar was visible.

"Apart from that loathsome how is she doing?" Professor Snape asked Madam Pomfrey.

"Not too bad all things considered. Her healing abilities have been severely affected by recent events but she's still recovering faster than a human... or Remus," she replied.

Professor Snape nodded as he digested the information. He could still see the undulating marks of Sectumsempra on her fur and from the odd twitch he knew that the after effects of the Cruciatus were still being felt. The potions master mused for a moment wondering how her healing could be accelerated before he remembered the _pactio._ Casting it swiftly he watched warily lest the now shining beast wake. Pausing a second to let the magic do its work he repeated his question to the matron.

"She's nearly completely healed... now completely. How are you doing it Severus?"

Professor Snape gave a swift overview of their contract editing out a bit of how it came about. Both Madam Pomfrey and Professor Flitwick were surprised by the use of yet another fictional spell to yield such a powerful result but now was not the time to debate such things. With Luka's body healed the question was now what to do about her mind.

"I shall owl St Mungo's to request the emergency aid of one of their Mind Healers. They will come in the morning or a little later once she is in human form," said Madam Pomfrey.

"I agree Poppy but I feel that we should at least attempt to assess the damage now and see if we can limit it," countered the headmaster.

"What do you suggest Albus?" enquired the matron.

"I will Legilemise her to see how badly damaged she is,"

"Using Legilemency on animal minds is notoriously dangerous and what if she wakes and forgets her human side?" asked Professor Snape as he cocked an eyebrow.

"I am sure the wards here will make sure she doesn't hurt me and as for the process being dangerous it is only so if one delves too deep," replied Professor Dumbledore not mentioning the fact that he wanted to gain information on where the child's loyalty lay with regards to the Darkness and Light.

The elderly wizard walked over to the bed feeling a slight pang of sadness as he looked over the sleeping form. Casting the spell he peered into the lycanthope's mind. It was in pieces due to the strength of the curses that had been applied to it. In addition the headmaster noted the scars left from the other Mind Breakers Jacob Pearson had mentioned. It appeared that they hadn't been healed by a healer but the mind had begun to repair itself. The same could be said of the more recent damage only the healing hadn't had much of a chance. It was remarkable really what a mind was capable of. Moving past the damage the headmaster attempted to view the girl's memories however his path was blocked by the beast. He knew that werewolves and in particular the animal part of them were resistant to Legilemency but he hadn't thought that it would be to this extent. At that point the headmaster noticed that the beast was utilising the shredded remains of a particularly well crafted set of Occlumency barriers to cement its position. Disappointed the headmaster withdrew, the only things he had been able to notice was strong feelings of pain, hatred and thirst for power. The vengeful swordswoman indeed. Retreating further the old man returned his attention to the child's mental wounds. Professor Snape and Madam Pomfrey would have his head if he didn't at least try and help. Slowly and carefully he pulled the main pieces together and herded the smaller shards towards them. He then stitched the odd bit together to aid in the healing but there was little he could do without becoming dangerously engrossed in the lupine mind. When his task was complete he withdrew completely into the real world wondering how much time had passed.

In the outside world the other staff members watched as the headmaster stood motionless for nearly an hour. As he turned to address them they pricked back their ears in anticipation.

"Her mind is severely damaged, I've patched it as best I can but she will need that healer Poppy although we can delay it until the afternoon if necessary,"

"We cannot delay Albus," replied Madam Pomfrey sternly.

"I will not let a mad and possibly Dark witch loose in the castle without first questioning her on her background,"

"She will not be 'loose' Albus! Miss Reginold will be here under restraint for both her own well being as well as that of others," rebuked the matron.

"If anything we need to continue our inquisition of those bastards upstairs," snarled Professor Snape.

Professor Dumbledore nodded his assent before the potions master turned on his heel and headed to the headmaster's office with Professor Dumbledore behind him. When they reached the office the head of Slytherin was most displeased by what he saw. All of the Ministry staff apart from Diggory were lying on the floor unconscious. Professor McGongall explained that after a few minutes of apparent resignation to their fate they had attempted to rush at herself and Professor Sprout hence they had been stunned. They would be useless until morning, forcing them to wake after being subject to strong stunners could lead to permanent damage and the professors wanted them to face justice lucid. Professor Snape returned to the hospital wing leaving the headmaster to look after their 'guests'.

XXX

It was early the next morning that Luka Reginold woke up. Blearily she opened her eyes noting her head ache and the general mental fog although it was nowhere near as bad as she had expected. She could function quite adequately like this, or at least adequately enough to survive until Sebastian came. However if truth be told Luka did not want to follow his request to stay calm and act within the bounds of 'normal'. Normal be damned! She wanted to tear those bastards limb from limb! As she remembered the events of the night prior she recalled Professor Snape's odd behaviour. It reminded her of his failed attempt at Obliviation, his face had been an impassive mask but his eyes betrayed a certain pain and unwillingness that could not be discounted. The Imperius? No, he didn't look dazed at all. It would have to be the Compulsion Curse then, they must have put it on the professor at the same time as the gagging order. No wonder he had tried to stop her going to the headmaster. Concluding her analysis Luka turned her attention to her fractured mind, it was a mess but it seemed that basic repairs had already begun. That was odd to say the least. Pushing that thought to the side Luka envisioned her mind as whole and cohesive once more. Her magic responded to her wishes and she felt her headache recede slightly and her thoughts became clearer. Before opening her eyes Luka gathered the remains of her Occlumency barriers, it wouldn't do to walk around unprotected especially in this state. As she opened her eyes she instantly noticed that she was in the hospital wing and in a _bed_. That was new. Lab specimens rarely were afforded that privilege. Then again she had been healed as well, what was she missing? She would have to speak to Professor Snape, he may not be able to talk freely but Legilemency could still be used. Easing herself into a sitting postion Luka noticed that she was not alone, the potions master was seated, asleep, on a chair next to her bed. His artefact was open on his lap. Cocking her head to the side in curiosity she edged out of bed gratefully noting that she was clad in pyjamas. Beeing seen naked by one's teachers would be utterly mortifying. She may be unhinged but she still had principles. Slipping out of bed silently she padded around the professor's shoulder to read his book. It was open on a large diagram of her collar and by the looks of the description and annotations it appeared the potions master was attempting to remove it from Luka's person. At that moment the professor awoke jerking back when he realised that she was standing next to him.

"Good morning professor," she smiled as her eyes shifted from green to yellow.

"Good morning Miss Reginold," he replied as he stood up.

Luka just looked at him in shock as her newly furred ears flicked forwards in attention.

"I didn't think that you would like to be addressed with the name that your captors gave you,"

"That is correct professor. I despise that name and the Ministry that forced it upon me," she replied sadly.

Further conversation was cut off by the triumphant screech of Elise as she flew into the ward through the open window. Professor Snape narrowed his eyes at the bird, it had left as soon as the headmaster had left the girl's mind. Luka on the other hand was happy to see Elise especially since she could see the parchment clasped in Elise's beak. As the bird land on her nightstand Luka rushed towards her and picked up the proffered message. Her black lips pulled back into a Cheshire cat grin as she read the message from her master. Not wanting to waste any time she swiftly pulled the curtains around her bed and dressed quickly in the school uniform she had been provided with.

Outside Professor Snape stood still for a moment, what exactly had she been told to elicit such a reaction? Before he could ask her through the curtains the girl was out again fully dressed. As she straightened her tie the green and silver darkened to become pitch black. In addition she was wearing her artefact, her wand had been transfigured into a black hair stick to hold her hair in a loose pony tail style, and somehow she had retrieved one of her firearms for across her back was slung a single barrelled shot gun.

"What are you doing to your uniform?" he asked scowling.

"Since I am no longer to be a student of this school I decided to change it a bit," the girl replied smiling slightly creepily.

Professor Snape's frown deepened upon hearing the reply. Still smiling Luka handed the note over to the professor.

'_All orders rescinded, help is on the way.'_

"It's open season on mages,"

Professor Snape's blood ran cold as he heard those words. Not only way the demon on his way but the girl appeared to be on the verge of an insane, murderous rampage. He had to dissuade her, somehow.

"Now Miss Reginold," he began as he slowly reached for his wand, better safe than sorry after all.

Luka on the other hand cut him off by non verbally casting _incarcerous_, "I'm afraid I can't allow your cursed self to interfere professor. Don't worry though, with the casters dead you will be freed from it. Good bye professor," she said calmly before she sprinted for the door with Elise following behind.

Luka raced up the stair cases towards the headmaster's office with happiness and the desire for vengeance warming her heart. Unfortunately though her lack of stability began to rear its head. For the life of her no matter how fast she ran she just seemed to keep taking the wrong turn. If she couldn't get through Hogwarts how was she to make her way through the labyrinth-like ministry that now lay in ruins? Gritting her teeth in annoyance Luka continued to barrel forwards.

In the hospital wing Professor Snape struggled out of his bounds cursing himself all the while. If only he had listened to Madam Pomfrey's suggestion that she put up charms to tell her when the little chit woke up. But no he had to go and insist that he would be able to handle it when the werechild woke up. Rushing into the matron's office he sent off a patronus for her before throwing some powder in the floo. Charging into the fireplace he called out for the headmaster's office only to be greeted with the sensation of hitting a stone wall. The floo was blocked! His cursing reaching a new level of profanity the bat of the dungeons exited the hospital wing in full flight.

Grinning maniacally Luka screeched to a halt next to the griffin that guarded the headmaster's stair case. The werewolf skipped around the griffin so that she in the alcove behind it before scuttling up the wall using sticking charms just like when she had first went to the chamber of secrets. Once at the top Luka took a running jump as she kicked open the door, she took special pleasure at hearing the wood crack and splinter as it broke free of the hinges. Continuing in she saw her bastard handlers and their colleagues. Upon the dais sat the old goat himself with Professor McGonagall by his side and the cur Lupin seated in front of them, they appeared to be examining a newspaper before looking up at the violent intrusion. The headmaster, soon to be headlessmaster smirked Luka, rose to his feet held out his hands placatingly.

"My dear girl-" he began, his tone soft but Luka heard no more. How dare he address her so informally after what he had help put her through!?

Charging forwards utilising her supernatural speed to propel her across the room in mere seconds Luka drew her sword as her black lips peeled back to reveal elongated canines. Jumping at the desk that separated them Luka grinned upon hearing the screech of her blade which was mirrored by the shrieks of her own heart. Her blood lust was momentary however for as soon as she landed on the desk sword raised a phoenix swooped in to intercept her strike its crimson wings spread wide. A slave to her momentum Luka pirouetted on the desk before coming to a stop, confused she pondered her next move. She hated to hurt an animal but she needed to get past. Fortunately Elise solved the problem by ramming into the other bird knocking it out of Luka's path. Free of distractions Luka snapped her attention back to her target only to be stopped once more by a shout from behind her.

Professor Snape was not having an easy time, he considered himself a fit man but running up scores of stairs took their toll. Scrambling up the last set to get to the floor of the entrance to the headmaster's office he took two stairs at a time keenly aware that time was of the essence. Finally arriving at the gargoyle he managed to huff out the password as he clasped his stitch afflicted side. As soon as the revolving stair case made its appearance he hopped aboard cursing its slowness. Seeing the smashed door he rushed forwards, his chilled blood contrasting sharply with his lactic acid burned legs.

"STOP REGINOLD!"

The room's occupants, thankfully unharmed, all turned to look in surprise at a very red and out of breath Professor Snape.

"Miss Reginold... when the headmaster said he knew about you he meant the false background the Ministry provided," the potions master puffed out.

"The supposedly omnipotent coot knows nothing at all?" asked Luka cocking her head in curiosity as she remained stood on the headmaster's desk.

Professor Snape nodded as he slowly made his way into the office still clutching his side. Calling Elise off the phoenix Luka hopped off the desk and strode towards the professor letting her magic reach out towards him, she had noticed earlier the remnants of the _pactio_ being invoked so she may as well return the favour. The potions master eyed the girl cautiously as he began to glow slightly and the stitch faded.

"I noticed the _pactio_ you cast earlier. So...um.. will someone tell me exactly what is going on if you aren't all complicit in my torture and incarceration here at Hogwarts?" Luka asked turning once more to the headmaster, as she did so a breathless Madam Pomfrey entered the office.

"I got your patronus Severus... came as quick as I could. The floo..."

The potions master nodded before the headmaster spoke up.

"It's alright Poppy I was just about to explain to Miss Reginold the events of last night and this morning,"

Everyone gathered around his desk as he began the explanation. Professor Snape made sure to stick close to the young werewolf, he didn't like the malicious glances she kept sending the captives.

"Firstly, I would like to extend my unreserved apologies to you Miss Reginold for the school's failure to see what was happening. Until last night we were under the impression that you were here as a orphan as your parents were given the Dementor's kiss and you were Obliviated so that you would not follow the same path. Whilst we believed this story we did not fully trust your foster parents and the Ministry personnel so Professor Snape went with them for your protection. Only when Madam Pomfrey informed me of the collar and the abuse you have suffered did we go to the tower to investigate. Seeing the situation we immediately detained the Ministry personnel and Professor Snape though after learning of the curse he was under we released him and he has been instrumental in retuning you to health. Madam Pomfrey has already made arrangements for a Mind Healer from St Mungo's to visit you later today so that you can be healed and if it were not the distressing turn events at the Ministry we would take you there to make a formal complaint-"

"What happened?" enquired Luka, the question was itself innocent but her grin and the evil glints in her eyes were not.

"The Ministry appears to have been attacked early this morning, some kind of explosion. The Daily Prophet does not elaborate and I have yet to receive any owls from the Minister of Magic," the headmaster continued warily, he didn't like this new form the child was taking.

Luka on the other hand was positively glowing and her grin widened as she pulled the newspaper towards her. "Attack on the Ministry!" screamed the headline, according to the ill informed Prophet there had been several explosions in the Ministry with numerous casualties. Alas the paper did not say the number of those killed but casualties were a start, fatalities would be next.

"You monster!" shrieked Rose Pearson.

Luka chuckled as she turned to the bound form, it was nice to see the mages in such a weakened position for a change.

"It took you long enough to work it out,"

"How did you? We always checked you for dangerous items," retorted Rose as she clenched her jaw, behind Luka the Hogwarts staff looked on in shock. An attack on the Ministry? She'd been at Hogwarts all along!

"You checked for _magical_ items. As usual you mages are so busy looking down upon Muggles that you discount the notion of a non magical item harming you. Your revolting arrogance along with my _regular trips_ to the Ministry gave me the perfect opening for placing incendiary devices in the place you hold most dear. Now, since we're all caught up on recent events I think we had best get back to the business of removing my collar," smiled Luka as she took a step towards the witch.

Unfortunately Luka didn't get any closer to the errant mage as at that instant the floo flared to life and verdant flames erupted forwards into the office.

"FIRE IN THE HOLE BASTARDS!"

Bang!

Everyone had turned to the fireplace only to be blinded and deafened by a flash grenade. Collapsing to the ground none of the staff members noticed that they had been disarmed and were now surrounded by intruders.

A few feet away Luka was curled up on carpet cursing in her mind. What idiots would use a flash grenade in the presence of a werewolf? As the ringing in her ears subsided and her vision returned Luka realised she had been pulled into an embrace. Looking up she saw a familiar pair of blue eyes.

"Alois? What the hell are you doing here the wards-"

"Claude and I are wraiths not demons so the wards don't work on us, or the werewolves," the 'boy' replied.

Getting to her feet with the aid of Alois Luka looked around. So far the Ministry mages just looked shocked but otherwise unharmed whilst the Hogwarts staff members were in a heap surrounded by four figures whom Luka quickly realised to be Jim, Mike, Timothy and an extremely bored Claude.

"Hey nee-chan, we're here to help so who should we cap first?" asked Jim, his voice muffled by the gas mask he and his furry colleagues wore.

"Cap? Just because you're good at paintball doesn't make you an expert marksman besides it turns out that they are ignorant bystanders," replied Luka curtly, "and get those bloody masks off you're not in the trenches!"

"So what do you want us to do?" asked Timothy.

"Just make sure they don't interfere whilst I interrogate these prisoners," the young werewolf replied as she walked back over to Rose Pearson.

"You want me to hurt 'em for you, I can beat the lot of them like drums," continued the red head.

Luka turned to chide the masochist and consequently noticed the weapon he was swinging. As her eyes visibly widened Timothy laughed with satisfaction. There really was no better thing than tearing a person's composure to shreds.

"What _exactly_ is that?" Luka asked as she narrowed her eyes.

"Oh you know what it is, you've seen that game too,"

"Yes but what is it doing in the real world?" asked Luka as she began to laugh, it was just too ridiculous for her not to.

The staff members craned their necks to see what the item it was. What they saw defied the imagination, well the imagination of a non gamer or otaku.

"This my dear nee-chan is the very _latest_ in offensive weapons-"

"I bet it is," interrupted Luka.

"- it is my very own custom 'penetrator'. I work at a rubber moulding plant so I thought I'd just swipe the offcuts. Save the environment from landfill and all that,"

"Dude, you're swinging a four foot dildo-bat. Have you never heard of overcompensation?"

"Yeah, but I thought I'd set such considerations aside," Timothy replied as his comrades behind him sniggered.

"Fine whatever, just stay out of my way for a minute,"

"Sure, after all we wouldn't want to offend our new beta now would we?" smirked Timothy as he turned from Luka.

"What?!"

"Oh, didn't you know? Mathew made you our new beta female since Sally's probably dead and Alice hasn't been herself after the loss of her protégé," grinned the hyena as he talked over his shoulder.

"Don't stir the pot Timothy!" spat Jim as he looked worriedly at Luka who wasn't taking the news particularly well.

Huffing and pinching the bridge of her nose she decided that the interrogation would have to be momentarily postponed.

"What, pray tell, is going on? I never asked to be a part of the pack and one can't be conscripted in absentia,"

"Well, you Mathew has this thing where what he says is law..." began Jim.

"He changed the law didn't he,"

"Yeah... welcome to the family," replied Jim giving Luka the thumbs up.

"Now we all learned that _fascinating _little titbit do you mind hurrying things along? Some of have places to be," Claude drawled as he adjusted his glasses.

Luka rolled her eyes at his behaviour before turning back to her captive.

"You can't do a thing creature, the collar forbids it," spat the blonde witch.

"It only forbids me to harm you _magically_,once again your conceit has come to my aid," replied Luka as she swept her duelling cloak along a nearby table, in its wake bottles and a tool kit appeared, Shadow gate summoning sure was useful.

Luka picked up the first bottle, a clear glass one with a matching stopper containing a colourless liquid. From his kneeling position on the dais Professor Snape leaned forward for a closer look. The bottle was like one he kept potion ingredients in but it wasn't one he recognised.

"Alois, hold her down please," Luka asked the wraith.

Alois obliged and pinned Rose's shoulders to the floor as his eyes glinted eagerly. Whilst it was true that over a hundred years as part of an unconventional but happy family had mellowed him considerably Alois was still inclined to flip if he saw any one hurt those he held dear.

As she struggled Rose looked up in fear as Luka came to kneel by her side, bottle in hand.

"What is that?" she hissed.

"Holy water," Luka deadpanned before laughing at Rose's shocked reaction, "idiot, of course it isn't. It's concentrated hydrochloric acid. Now how do I remove this collar?"

"Nobody knows. You and your demon destroyed that information when you escaped from the Ministry!"

"Very well, how do I nullify the enchantments placed on me by your beloved Ministry?" Luka growled as her patience grew thin.

"As if I would ever tell you!" spat the witch.

Sneering Luka uncapped the bottle and let the liquid trickle onto the Auror. As the colourless liquid soaked through the witch's clothes she began to buck and scream. On the dais the staff members recoiled in horror at the screeches whilst the weres stood smiling. After judging a sufficient volume had been spent Luka questioned Rose again. After receiving the same answer Luka dispensed more acid and the cycle continued until the bottle was empty. Before resorting to other methods Luka tested the Auror's mind but to her surprise her Occlumency barriers still held. Unfortunately she wasn't able to use destructive Legilemency so she couldn't tear down the witch's mental shields so back to torture it was and wait for the shields to fall. Taking out a scalpel from her cloak Luka looked over her victim to find a suitable cutting site. The abdomen and thorax were too damaged by the acid to be of any further use. The extremities then, perhaps an arm. Plucking a limb from Alois' grip Luka held it out straight so that the skin was fairy taut. Luka then proceeded to make swift, shallow incisions along Rose's forearm so that only the skin was broken. Perpendicular cuts were then added so that the skin could slowly be lifted from the muscle and subcutaneous fat beneath. As the smell of blood grew steadily stronger Luka's eyes flicked up to the weres and she gave them a warning glare. The last thing she needed to deal with was a feeding frenzy. Sighing she decided to ask the question once more and use Legilemency to gain the answer for Rose's screams had long since began to grate on Luka's wick so she had been silenced. Fortunately for the young werewolf's fraying patience the answer was now accessible although it wasn't _exactly_ what she had been expecting.

"_Ha, the monster will never realise that its release key will deactivate the collar. Then again... the Cruciatus still stands in its way, it will never finish the incantation..."_

For a moment Luka sat dumbstruck. Her release key? She'd been racking her brain since she got her memories back to think of some obscure ritual but all the time it had just been her release key. What an anticlimax! Then again the Cruciatus was involved as a block although in her condition one bit of pain no longer mattered especially when it would lead to power. Pushings unnencessary thoughts to one side she focused on the key, it had been so long since she had said it verbally.

"_**Loca in ferna in nocte, loca in ferna in nocte, animae in nebula, media nox obscura nox, crudelitas animarum, compana sonat duo decies, Mitternacht!" **_(a place like the underworld in the night, a place like the underworld in the night, souls in the fog, midnight, dark night, cruelty for the souls, the bell sounds twice, midnight!" finished Luka with gritted teeth as she stooped over.

The professors had watched in curiosity as the runes on the collar began to glow and the girl fell into the wraith's arms. She stayed there a moment before Alois stepped back allowing Luka to straighten.

Professor Snape's jaw dropped, it just wasn't possible. In front of them was the woman from the photographs, the only difference was the wolfen features. The woman looked herself and stretched.

"It's so good to be back in my old body. Being so short was a total pain," she smiled.

"Dude, you're still short now," interjected Timothy.

"I'm five foot five, that's average height,"

"Yeah, if you're a munchkin, anyway why the hell did you pick such a long release key?" asked the insolent hyena as Mike punched him in the arm.

"It's from a favourite song, besides I only need to use it to have a total power release so the fact that it's unwieldy rarely matters," replied Luka with narrowed eyes.

Professor Snape watched as she turned to the captives his eyes instantly locked onto the contract seal, a thorned circle with a pentacle. Just what in the name of Merlin was the Ministry doing sending a dangerous witch to Hogwarts in the guise of an innocent girl?

"You were the one sent to Azakaban for execution," said the potions master and he couldn't help but flinch as her yellow eyes met locked onto his.

"Yes, the Ministry soon learned that the Dementors wouldn't harm me so I was Obliviated and sent here to be brainwashed into becoming a normal mage," she replied.

"What will you do now?" asked Professor Dumbledore warily.

"I will destroy the Ministry that has ruined my life along with so many others. As for you all I have no intention of harming you or your students," Luka stated as she turned back to her 'foster parents'. She quickly dispensed with their bonds and healed Rose's injuries, it would be a pity if the pain from the burns and knife wounds stopped her feeling anything else.

"Go on, why don't you show your true form you filthy _creature_!" spat Jacob as he jumped to his feet. Apparently recent events had robbed him of too much common sense for him to keep his mouth shut.

Luka simply smirked in response to the display of impotent rage.

"I thought you had gone dumb from your earlier silence. So you wish to meet your fate whilst looking at my true face? As you wish," the werewolf smiled as she released the clasp of her duelling cloak, the fabric seeming to slip into the chasm of shadows at her feet leaving her with just her sword and shield.

The professors' eyes were drawn to her back as her shirt ripped before they gasped at the sight of two large wings. Luka stretched the feathered appendages before folding them back up, they were the same colour as her hair and ears; dark brown with the odd bit of purple and pink. Looking up to her face the professors paled as they saw another addition, a pair of ivory ram horns jutting from just behind her temple. Just what on Earth was she?

Jacob Pearson must have been thinking the same thinking as all colour drained from his face as hooked claws forced him look the creature in the eye. Luka whispered something and he fell to the ground convulsing. Rose attempted to scramble to the aid of her husband but she two collapsed under a wave of Luka's hand. The mage watched in grim satisfaction as the dark miasma of the curse wormed its way into their bodies and their silent screams contorted their faces. Luka knew the moment their minds broke, their pain glazed eyes took on a new misty look and they began to claw at themselves. Just as her friends had done she reminded herself as she clenched her jaw.

The professors looked on in horror whilst the 'rescuers' simply smiled as Luka strode back over to them.

"Right you lot, I expect you to deal with those three," Luka gestured to Diggory, Daniels and McNair, "do what you like but you are forbidden from harming any of the Hogwarts staff or students. Now if you will excuse me-"

"Before you go on your little crusade your master asked that I give you something," said Claude disdainfully as he tossed Luka a crimson sphere of energy, "he says it's about time you started dressing like a proper mage,"

"Wow, Mr Frosty finally talks," quipped Timothy as he ignored Claude's irritated glare.

Luka looked over the ball carefully, she didn't sense malevolent magic but _something_ was there. As it started glowing the witch squeaked before being engulfed in crimson energy.

"Now _that_ is RPG style!" chuckled Timothy.

Luka down at herself and groaned. The masochist was right, she looked like a sorcerer from an RPG game. Skin tight black dragon hide trousers with an ox blood red belt. On the side of her left leg there was a triangular cut out where the black hide had been exchanged for red, the counterpart on her red leg was obscured by a pouch of test tubes which was strapped to her thigh as well as attached to her belt. Under closer inspection the tubes contained a couple of healing potions and explosives and phosphorous. Luka smirked at the last one, the mages would probably try to use the Augamenti charm completely unaware that phosphorous can react even underwater. The smirk was then lost as she saw what she wearing on her top half. Her master had really decided to embarrass her, her attire was based on a tail coat but far too skimpy for her taste. It was dark red dragon hide to match her trousers with a black shirt-like collar however unlike a normal coat it wasn't fastened with buttons but rather adhered to her body so that it covered the necessities but left her collar bones, sternum and stomach exposed. The jacket was cut so that it arched sharply over Luka's hip before flowing into the two tails between which Luka's furry one protruded. The cuffs like the collar were also black and were thick and folded back on themselves. To complete the look she was wearing thick soled goth boots. Luka's mutterings were swiftly cut off by the sound of clicking. Flicking her eyes up she glared at the weres.

"Put those phones away this instant," Luka growled.

"Ah come on, did you honestly think a bunch of gamers would give up a photo opportunity like this?" asked Jim with a grin as he pocketed the offending device. Luka just continued to glare as she tried to cross her arms in the manner that would cover herself up best.

"Right, now that the costume change is out of the way we'd better head off and party," chirped Mike who for some reason was now holding an ornate yellow wooden staff.

"What?"

"Well we've got everyone assembled; we've got you, our tank, Timothy the dildo-batsmen damage-dealer, marksman Jim, alchemist black hair over there," Snape glared at the offending blonde "Alois is good with knives, Claude can do his Medusa act and I'm the priest," replied the werewolf proudly.

"You're an atheist," Luka said blandly.

"Well yeah but it's the magic not the religion that matters right?"

"I would also like to point out a fault; this is an enchanted dildo-bat. It gathers incoming magic and sends back in a whoosh," chirped Timothy.

"Regardless of your magic weaponry and capabilities none of you are going to the Ministry. It is to be revenge for Sebastian and I, you are not to interfere. Just play with your toys here," said Luka as she massaged the bridge of her nose, the constant irritation the weres were posing wasn't helping the headache she had received from the numerous curses.

"We were sent to assist you," insisted Jim.

"You have already done so, if you go to the Ministry odds are you will get hurt,"

"I disagree besides what are we to do if other mages turn up?" asked Alois petulantly.

"Execute them on sight. Do not give them a chance to use their magic. Take no prisoners and if they are thick enough to give you quarter turn it against them. The only problem is how to make sure you get the ri-"

"It's been taken care of; we're wearing contact lenses to see the magical signatures from a distance and Sebastian says that all Ministry mages have a similar frequency. Furthermore the Floo's jammed and we've set up further anti-teleportation wards around the school just in case we have company. We'll be able to finish them off quickly and accompany you," quipped Jim.

"For the second time you are _not_ coming," growled Luka.

"Well what are you gonna do? You won't hurt us just for being loyal friends. You'll have to trap us somehow," retorted Mike.

"I can just transform you to your animal forms,"

"What about the wraiths?" asked Mike.

"They're already dead so it doesn't really matter if they follow me," sighed Luka.

"That's favouritism!" pouted Timothy.

Muttering under her breath Luka closed her eyes to gather her power. Just as she had gathered a decent amount when she was assailed by what felt like several pieces of cloth. Growling she ripped the offending article from her face to glare at the assembled idiots.

"Honestly I swear it's a miracle," Luka huffed in annoyance.

"That we're so buff?" enquired Timothy feigning innocence.

"No asshole! The fact that I'm still straight when I hang around you lot all the damn time! I mean why the hell do you have to strip naked at every opportunity?!" squawked Luka indignantly as she pointed at the hyena, however her eyes, along with everyone else's, were swiftly drawn to the piece of cloth dangling from her hand, "Jim, how many times have I told you that turning your pants inside out doesn't count as a change of underwear?" she asked as the undies were incinerated with a flick of her wrist.

"If you keep turning them they develop their own ecosystem and become self-cleaning. Right Mike?" replied Jim clearly unrepentant.

"Don't drag me into this,"

"You're the one doing the biology degree!"

"Quiet down you two. Now Luka are you gonna lay your power on us or what?" asked Timothy.

"I'm not laying my anything on you pervert and no matter what you say you're most certainly not coming," said Luka as she shoved her hands into the shadows of a nearby table and pulled out a pair of boxers which she then threw to Jim, "I can create small shadow gates here to get to interdimensional storage. You work with werewolves you start hoarding undies and socks,"

That seemed to explain the situation to the Hogwarts staff who had seemed to be becoming increasingly confused.

"Right, now what to do with these..." Luka pondered as she looked at the blubbering masses of the captives, "aah yes. I remember the ritual to send them through the gates in a warded area. It just requires a little sacrifice,"

With that the witch strode over to Daniels before squatting in front of him with a decidedly creepy smile. Rectus grin impeccably in place Luka brought the palm of her right hand to her contract mark, as she pulled her hand away a glowing replica of the mark hovered quivering in the air. Luka reached out to Daniels' forehead the mark burning into his head as if it were an iron brand. As Daniels' screaming and thrashing ended and Luka sat back on her heels satisfied.

"What the hell was that?" asked Jim as he leaned over to get a closer look.

"A soul stamp, I used a pseudo contract to force its soul to remain in this vessel regardless of how much the vessel sustains,"

"Meaning?"

"I can use it as a human sacrifice and it will feel everything as its soul will remain intact feeding off its magic reserves to keep it functioning," smiled Luka as she produced a dagger from the shadows.

"You honestly expect us to sit silently and watch you murder someone?" asked Professor Dumbledore incredulously.

"No I do not, however since your wands have been confiscated and your kind is powerless without them you have little choice but to remain still or be incapacitated," Luka replied coolly, her eyes never leaving Daniels' face.

With a swift flick Luka brought the blade to the wizard's throat. She cut swiftly through the major arteries before utilising telekinesis to levitate the hapless mage so that he was hanging upside down. The blood pooled on the floor beneath him before flowing under the influence of magic to form a circle of runes around Luka's foster parents. However instead of completing the rite she turned back to her current victim.

"The crimes you have committed do not include high treason but I believe that the punishment should be the same none the less," Luka smiled as she returned the werewolf capturer to his correct orientation, "however for both public decency and time I will forego some of the procedure involved in hanging, drawing and quartering you._**Senbon sakura **_**(a thousand cherry blossoms),"**

As Luka unsheathed Shattered Soul the blade seemed to flake apart and drift up into the air like petals on a summer breeze. As the shards encircled Daniels' neck his eyes widened in fear and he lost control of his bodily function causing Luka's smile of satisfaction to transform into a snarl of disgust at the smell. With an unnecessary, but theatrical, click of her finger the blades spun cutting through the flesh of her victim's neck until the head was only moored to the body by the spinal column. The petite blades were then directed downwards to disembowel the wizard before returning to the shape of a sword in Luka's hand. For a few moments Daniels seemed relatively unharmed as only a large gash in his abdomen was seen but with every rapid exhalation his diaphragm pushed his organs out of his body as atmospheric pressure was far too low to restore their position. With the aid of gravity the viscera made their escape bid only to hang awkwardly and glistening in the restraints of the mucus membranes. With one last smile Luka let Daniels fall to the ground in a sobbing heap before turning her attention back to the runes. They glowed briefly before merging into a disc of light upon which the Jacob and Rose Pearson lay. The disc then dimmed into darkness and the pair fell through the shadow gate to the true hell.

"So what are you going to do with this?" asked Timothy as he poked the undead mage with his bat.

"The soul will leave when its magic core is completely drained," Luka replied.

"What about this one?" this time it was Alois who was nudging Diggory with his foot, a look of absolute disdain on his youthful features.

Said ministry wizard had until that point been trying to merge with the nearby furniture. Luka glanced over at the shaking wretch.

"Do what you want, I'm off to the Ministry," she said as she turned away.

At the smirks of his captors Diggory wiggled closer to wall in a futile attempt to escape.

"I have a family... a wife and son," he squeaked as he tried to reason with them.

"Then I am sure that what remains of the Ministry of Magic will reimburse your widow more than adequately," smiled Luka as she neared the window, her wings unfurled slightly.

Professor Snape shook his head, he had had enough of sadistic displays to last a lifetime. To begin with he had agreed with Reginold's grievances but things were going too far now. Looking back at the mutilated living corpse and the spot where the Pearsons had disappeared he fixed his ex-pupil with a glare.

"Were you ever human?" he hissed.

Instead of a snappy retort Luka paused momentarily before conjuring a small pink card from the air. With the attitude of a managerial grim reaper she passed it to the potions master. Professor Snape looked over the small piece of plastic. It just didn't make sense, why would a witch have driving license? Unless...

"You were a Muggle?" he breathed.

"Originally... which is of course the punch line of this twisted joke of an existence," she replied quietly as she took back her license, the professor narrowed his eyes as he saw what he thought to be shadows of regret and sadness flit across her face, "now if you will excuse me I have a massacre to conduct,"

With that Luka turned back and leapt out of window her wings unfolding and swooping down with a swoosh. Those in the tower looked on as she winged her way to the edge of the wards and the sky bled pitch as a shadow gate was opened.

"She looks like the angel with the flaming sword from the apocalypse," said Mike as leaned out of the window.

"She plays the trumpet too and can make the dead rise from the grave," added Jim.

"Yup, the day of judgement is truly upon us my brothers. Anyone up for or open to an 'end of the world shag'?" enquired Timothy.

"Shut up pervert!" came the mass reply.


	10. Ministry massacre

_First and foremost thank you for the follows and reviews, all within twenty four hours of publishing __. Secondly, the game alluded to in the last chapter is 'Saints Row the third' so that's where Timothy got his weapon from. Non-Potter spells are from 'Negima', the securis.. is written in Greek in the manga so I had to used Google translate so sorry if it doesn't quite work and the alternate form of sagitta magic lacked a translation but it's fairly obvious what it is. The ring is a modified version of those found in 'PhD Phantasy degree' so if anyone has read that then you know what the side effect is. Apart from all that I own absolutely noting and please enjoy._

It was not a good day for Arthur Weasley. Molly had been ill for only a few days but already the house was in disarray and he had overslept this morning. He had barely time for his breakfast so the Daily Prophet lay still rolled up on the kitchen table and the owl letters were unopened. Cursing his poor body clock he apparated to work not knowing just how bad the day was going to get.

The first thing he noticed was how long it took him to get to the Ministry, for the first time in years he had to apply actual effort, almost as if he was having to force his way through. When he finally reached his destination Arthur Weasley wondered whether he had actually gotten to the correct place. There was debris everywhere in the main lobby and the smoke from the numerous fires stung his eyes which were already feeling the strain of the dim lighting. Casting _lumos_ he tentatively he edged forwards only to halt suddenly when he stood on something squishy. Arthur looked down only to jerk back in revulsion. It was a body, a dead, burned body. Sending the light from the tip of his wand to the ceiling Arthur looked around. There were bodies strewn everywhere, some crushed by rubble whilst others seemed to be cut up neatly with limbs or heads missing. Glances at the rest of the surroundings showed that the lobby was in ruins. The numerous fireplaces that flanked the hall were crumbling, the glass windows were naught but frames and powder and the witch and wizard figures of the golden fountain had been melted into a pool of slag whilst the rest had been left apparently intact. Moving towards the remaining statues out of curiosity, as he neared them he noticed that they had actually been altered. The features were no longer those of awed subservience but of pride. The Weasley patriarch frowned, he knew of several magical creature groups who despised the Ministry but none would have the ability to launch a direct assault. As he paused to consider the situation he became aware that he was being watched. Turing around he winced at the sight that met him. A strange creature, she seemed to be a transfigured witch. Her brown hair seemed to be tied back and she looked roughly human, if you overlooked the long fangs, horns and wings, however it was the eyes that transfixed Arthur. The yellow orbs seemed to glow and the colour seemed to swirl and flicker like a flame but it was the intensity of the gaze that held the unfortunate wizard in place. The witch stared at him as if she could see through him to his very soul and the effect wasn't pleasant, it made him feel cold and the hairs stood up on the back of his neck.

"What are you doing here? A high level alert has been brought into effect, only Aurors and Hit Wizards are supposed to be here and you don't look like a member of either group," she said calmly as her eyes bore into him.

"I-I'm Arthur Weasley, I just came in for work..." he answered weakly.

At that the witch's eyes widened and seemed to glow even more, though thankfully with less malevolence.

"Arthur Weasley... the bloke with the flying car?" she asked.

Despite the situation Arthur sighed, he'd never been able to shake the shame of that event. Instead of a verbal response he plumped for a simple nod.

"I remember your attempt a Muggle protection bill, it is unfortunate that it did not come to pass," replied the witch as she appeared to pause in contemplation, "you should not have come here. However I must thank you, if you had not appeared I would not know that I need to greatly reinforce the anti-apparition wards,"

An instant after she had finished speaking Luka lunged forwards grabbing the surprised wizard. With superhuman speed she deposited him the nearest floo grate that would function and with a rush of black flames she sent him packing. Now, just to modify the wards further so only those using Auror apparition frequencies or those willing to take the time to crack the wards could enter.

XXX

Back at Hogwarts there was dissent in the furry ranks.

"Well, I think we have let enough time go past. Now can we follow her?" asked Timothy as he peered out of the window.

"Yeah, she won't hurt us for just following her. She may have her job but she's no Sally," added Jim.

"Really... exactly what do you idiots think you will achieve?" asked Claude frostily.

"Aww don't be like that Claude. Even if we can't help I just wanna to see how this ends," pouted Alois.

The ex-butler sighed before relenting. As for the Hogwarts staff they were quickly holding an emergency meeting concerning how they would get to the Ministry and deal with Luka and a full grown demon. Their hurried conversation didn't go unnoticed by the others.

"Yo Gandalf, got any ideas about how to get into the Ministry? Odds are Luka's blocked people from getting in," chirped Timothy.

The headmaster looked over at the cheeky werewolf with indifference. After Luka had left the Hogwarts staff had been given their wands back with the warning that if they tried to attack it wouldn't end well. At present they were stood around the prone bodies of Daniels who was now finally deceased and Diggory who had fainted when Timothy had told him he was about to take a practice swing at his head.

"If you reopen the floo we can go direct to the Ministry lobby," the old wizard replied.

"It won't unlock itself for hours, we were only supposed to use it as a one way passage," said Jim, "we would use Faustus' shadow gates but we don't know where we're going to,"

"In that case it would be best to use side along apparition would it not headmaster?" said Professor Snape.

The headmaster nodded and agreed that he and Professor Snape would apparate the werewolves to the Ministry's visitor's entrance, the wraiths would follow when the wolves passed on the location thanks to Mike's phone's GPS. After further debate and vociferous objections from Madam Pomfrey Professor Lupin persuaded them to allow him to tag along. To Professor Snape's annoyance it was he who would be transporting Lupin. Thus, the unlikely allies set off for the Ministry.

Upon arrival the weres and wizards were greeted by a shaken Arthur Weasley. As the wraiths appeared there was already a heated discussion underway as to how to gain entry to the warded Ministry and what to do when they got there.

"Even if we take down Reginold's wards we can't apparate straight to the Ministry when they are on this state of alert as they will have yet more wards. Only Ministry personnel can enter," stated Snape, the visitors' entrance had been discussed and since none of them were contortionists that idea went straight out of the window.

"How deep underground is the lobby?" asked Claude.

"I'm not sure, a hundred feet perhaps," ventured Arthur uncertainly.

"After you bring down the wards I can dematerialise and travel through the ground to check the distance. The last thing I imagine you want to step out of a shadow gate into solid rock," said Claude.

The rest of the wizards and weres just nodded whilst Alois cooed and flung his arms around Claude's neck for his good idea. Despite the wraith's continuing frosty demeanour a few comments regarding his 'ooey, gooey centre' and the fact that he was probably just a big softie were exchanged between the weres.

The following descent into the Ministry went quite well, the Hogwarts staff had brought down the wards with little trouble as it seemed they concentrated non-Auror apparition frequencies and a type of locomotion used by grim reapers. The barrage of questions concerning the latter went unanswered except for the odd snigger but Professor Snape had a feeling that the existence of such creatures explained the young man with the lawn mower he had seen at the bar. A glance at Professor Lupin showed that he wasn't the only one thinking along those lines.

Now within the Ministry the motley group busied themselves with observations. The headmaster and Professor Snape made scans with their wands revealing that numerous curses had been used, mainly those to tear flesh and cause other horrific injuries and the unforgiveables were also present, though they had been fired from Ministry wands. Whilst the wizards did that Madam Pomfrey bustled round checking for vital signs, she found none. Most had been killed by magic or sword but the earlier blasts had taken their toll, one could pick out the odd foot or hand protruding from the rubble if they looked close enough. It was evident that the Ministry had been locked down straight after the attack and the bodies had yet to be moved. The wraiths made their the rounds like the matron but they aimed to extinguish life if they found any. Unfortunately Luka seemed to have decided to be selfishly efficient. Professor Lupin on the other hand merely looked over the destruction with a sense of shock. Like Arthur who stood next to him he found it difficult to grasp the reality of such a death toll in peace time with the absence of Lord Voldemort. From the corner of his eye he saw the flitter of movement, the weary werewolf turned as quickly as his condition would allow. Seeing that it was just his Muggle counterparts he relaxed. It seemed that they were passing around a jar of a Vaseline like substance. In response to the professor's quizzical look Mike piped up.

"The menthol in this stuff helps block out the smell of the bodies, that said though, they still _look_ tasty,"

Professor Lupin just nodded dumbly whilst noting that the trio's animalistic traits were indeed taking over. They were now sporting elongated nails and teeth and Timothy seemed to be having a hard time removing his gaze from all the treats laid out before him. As the group reassembled to share their findings the eerie silence was torn asunder by screams. From the opposite of the make shift grave scampered half a dozen witches and wizards, their robes torn and covered in dust. Out of the darkness erupted beams of light which were immediately identifiable as **sagitta magica ignis** (fire magic arrows). The spells impacted on the backs of the helpless mages and they fell to the ground shrieking, the stench of burning flesh adding to the already pungent aroma of the lobby. Emerging from the darkness as her victims drew their last breaths came Luka, her blood covered sword in one hand whilst her magic pulsed around her in red swirls. From their positions the motley group felt their breaths catch in their throats. Despite the distance they could feel her magic bearing down on them as if the air pressure had increased to the point where they found it hard to breathe. The weres and Professor Snape were affected more than the others due to her increasing use of all of her powers. As they watched the werewolf switched her attention from the survey of her kills to their group. In the blink of an eye she stood covered the distance to the fountain in order to facilitate easier discussion.

"You were told to remain at Hogwarts," she said calmly as her faze swept over the trio of weres.

They flinched back instinctively and remained cringing until Jim plucked up the courage to speak.

"We could not just stay out of harm's way when you put yourself in danger. I know that the one characteristic you hold dear above all others is loyalty, you won't punish us for merely trying to help," he said meekly.

"I know full well you're here to nose about not to help," replied Luka before sighing and continuing, "fine, you can hang around but at the first sign of trouble you're out of here. I'm heavy handed at the best of times and the last thing I want is to blast you to pieces,"

"We are not here to nose, we are here to prevent you from committing further crimes against our kind," stated Professor Dumbledore, now assured that they were dealing with a Dark witch he was back in comfortable territory.

"You're not doing a particularly good job," replied the witch with a toothy grin as she gestured in the direction of the charred corpses.

"I cannot allow this to continue," said the headmaster as he raised his wand.

However before he had a chance to cast a spell cracks of apparition rang through the lobby. The Aurors had arrived with Rufus Scrimgeour and Amelia Bones in the lead.

"You certainly took your time, I never thought you would be foolish enough to leave only a skeleton garrison whilst you gallivanted off around the country gathering your forces rather than sending out runners," said Luka as she made an inventory of those present including, to her delight, the Minister of Magic himself, the fool had probably wanted to be present as the Ministry triumphed over its 'Dark enemy'. Luka snorted in derision.

"Your reign of terror over our people is at an end monster! This time you will be destroyed," hissed Scrimgeour.

"You've said that before and every instance was a failure," smirked Luka.

Scrimgeour snarled as he assessed the situation, the demon wasn't here which was a decided bonus but the creature was still powerful. However there were ways around that, everything has weaknesses, it was just a matter of finding them. That was why strategy came into things rather than brute strength alone. His eyes flicked over the group headed by Professor Dumbledore, three werewolves he thought in disgust before the smirk took over. That's right he thought, just like the first time. The creature had such a string desire to protect and those were clearly friends of hers. He pointed to the three abominations.

"Fire,"

Viridian streaks raced across the lobby as the Aurors and the Hit Wizards applied the killing curse without question. At the click of Scrimgeour's fingers the surviving Unspeakables prepared to use their latest weapon.

Luka's eyes widened as she saw the magic speed towards her friends, she could hardly believe that the mages would be so reckless as to endanger Hogwarts staff who may be caught in the cross fire. Shunting her magic forwards with her body lumbering behind she leapt into action and space itself churned under the power of her magic.

Professor Snape felt the world swim as Luka's magic washed over him. As it dissipated he and the others watched in shock as the barrage of killing curses merely rolled through them and impacted on the nearby wall, reducing it to rubble and dust. Looking at himself and his colleagues and then the Ministry personnel he noted that something was off. Whilst he could perceive Professor Dumbledore and the rest with perfect clarity it seemed as though a filter was between himself and the outside world altering what he could sense. All of this he noted and processed in less than a couple of seconds.

In those seconds Luka learned that she had made a fatal error. Forcing all her magic forwards left little for defence and that gave the Unspeakables all the opportunity they needed. The blows came from all directions making them impossible to avoid even for a werewolf. The metal javelins ripped through her body pinioning her to the ground, the barbs digging into both flesh and cold stone. Metal chains rigged with spike bound the javelins and tightened tearing the body that was ensnared in their grasp. Dismembered and apparently dying Luka fell to the floor in several pieces.

One of the Aurors edged forwards towards the body as others edged towards the Hogwarts staff to investigate the strange phenomenon. They had seemed to shimmer moments ago and now they didn't look as if they quite there, almost like ghosts or memories in a pensieve. The lone Auror bent closer to see Luka's ripped torso rising with breath and a pair of intact eyes glaring at him. All her power meant nothing now as she lacked the concentration to wield it due to the pain and blood loss.

"It is still alive Scringeour,"

"Get out of the way Shacklebolt, we don't want you getting caught by a stray killing curse," replied Scrimgeour as another volley of the unforgiveable was released.

The storm of green was within yards of the intended victim when it was consumed the wall of darkness that rose from the ground. From behind the haze Professor Snape frowned as a foot stepped out of the dark tendrils, for a moment he could have sworn he saw stiletto heels but the shoe in view was now most definitely a man's flat shoe. He put it down to the distortion and returned to his observations. As he watched the whole figure emerged and despite whatever separated him and the rest of the 'visitors' from the rest of the Ministry he still felt the temperature fall by many a degree. Sebastian Michaelis had returned for his contractor. The elegant demon was dressed in a black suit with a tieless shirt that matched his crimson eyes. His gaze swept the assembled mages with amusement and his smirk was that of a cat who was deciding on how to play with its mouse. Sebastian arched a perfectly shaped brow as he caught sight of the Hogwarts staff, wraiths and weres.

"Nice dimensional shift Luka," he said as he turned to the fallen witch, he smiled sweetly as he looked her over, "whilst I appreciate your need for rest I doubt that the floor makes a nice place for a sleep,"

Sebastian's mirth increased as he heard Luka growl.

"Ah yes, I forgot those chains bind magic as well as your body," he said as he waved his hand over Luka's body. The chains shattered.

Luka's aura once again began to swirl and turn red with irritation, it was most irksome to come so far and then be bumped back down by wand waving idiots. Muttering in frustration Luka summoned her separate body parts with telekinesis before welding them in place with magic, full repairs could be done later. Shaking slightly she got to her feet to stand next to her master.

Kingsley watched as the creature got to its feet. It should be dead, nothing could take that amount of damage he thought in disbelief. Raising his wand to curse the abomination he only quickened his fate. Sebastian came to stand before him in a blink of an eye and Shacklebolt was dead before he realised it. Sebastian smirked as the wizard's body fell to the ground, the head twisted around by one hundred and eighty degrees. The demon then turned to his servant who smiled in return. Time to destroy the mages' house of cards. With a click of her fingers Luka caused the ground beneath the Unspeakables to erupt spewing spears of rock into the air. Before they could even scream the wizards were impaled and hoisted upwards. Sebastian cocked his head to one side thoughtfully.

"A touch medieval don't you think?"

"They dismembered me, I take that personally, besides now with them gone we can focus on that lot," Luka replied as she watched the Aurors and Hit Wizards begin to shake with fear.

"Scrimgeour, who are these people?" hissed Bones, she had only been told that a wanted prisoner had breached ministry security yet she didn't recognise the two people in front of her, if they could even be called people. More like Dr Frankenstein and his pet monster.

At the witch's question Sebastian chuckled, as typical of such bureaucratic organisations the left hand didn't know what the right was doing, "Madam do you truly not recognise us? Only a few years ago we were your most illustrious prisoners here in the Ministry and then two of your most wanted criminals,"

"Not to mention I have just resigned from the Ministry's employ. You were my head of department Bones," added Luka smirking.

Madam Bones looked astounded before her eyes narrowed as she looked at the pair. She recognised them now. The female was the one who had been captured two years ago for the deaths of many Unspeakables and Aurors and the near total destruction of the Department of Mysteries that had occurred another two years earlier. But surely she had been put to death in Azkaban? Concluding that the red eyed man standing beside her must be her accomplice Bones drew her wand. Enough people had died, she would end this herself if necessary. And with that the battle began. Having already been given the authorisation to utilise unforgiveables the assembled Ministry mages released another volley of the killing curse in the vain hope that it would destroy their opponents. It did not. Sebastian merely batted the blasts aside with tendrils of shadows and Luka shot down those she could not lazily side step with blasts of her own, just because the curse could not kill her did not mean it didn't hurt.

Sebastian tutted in disappointment, "How unoriginal, how about we show them what true magical prowess means?"

"I agree, should I reacquaint them with their old comrades my lord?" smiled Luka.

"Excellent idea,"

The Ministry wizards ceased firing once Luka and Sebastian began conversing seeing as it was futile to expend their energy on curses that were so easily negated. They watched as the pair walked forwards. The man smiling and the creature with her hands slightly outstretched by her sides, a mockery of a plea for peace.

Through her fingertips Luka felt her power extend to the shadows below, she may not have been a lich or voo doo priestess but she could open the gates between worlds and call on the dead. Or in this case her personal garrison of dead mages ... and executed werewolves.

The mages watched as a mist seemed to roll out of the shadows and the air became noxious with the reek of decay. Out of the mist rose bodies in various states of decomposition. The horror of the mages increased as they recognised some of the rotting faces which were now accompanied by beings half way between human and animal. As one of the beasts let forth a blood curdling howl from its torn throat the mages lost the last of their resolve and began cursing wildly or fled for their lives.

"Should we add your imps to the mix?" asked Luka as oversaw her subordinates.

"No, they are effective but impersonal. I trust you have the same view, you have mobilised less than half of your zombies,"

"Yeah, that and they're hard to control,"

"Well then, shall we?" asked Sebastian indicating to the fleeing mages.

With matching smirks the duo ran into battle. Sword drawn Luka dove into the crowd from the air. Shattered Soul sang with joy as it swept through the air parting limbs and heads from bodies. Smiling Luka watched as victim after victim fell before her blade. Glancing around she noted her puppets were tearing into the opposition with the weres being making that statement literal. The wizard zombies, however, utilised spells rather than physical force. It was difficult for Luka to top up their magical cores and to control their attacks but the effect was most gratifying. Sebastian's attacks, on the other hand, were almost dance like with their grace. None could compare to her master, even after all her training Luka couldn't hold a candle to him. Then again he did have the benefit of far greater experience. As she watched the demon employed his shadows to deadly effect. The shimmering darkness was a swirling cloak of death as it tore into opponents with the same sharpness as any blade. Fire too seemed to be a favourite of Sebastian's, the floos were now quite functional roasting pits that snatched any passing victim into their hellish maws. As she continued to watch Luka spied the odd knife and fork fly from Sebastian's gloved hands. Despite no longer being a butler Sebastian still seemed to cling to his trademark weaponry. Luka wondered if she should tease the demon over becoming sentimental in his old age, but seeing that he was unerring in his accuracy perhaps diplomatic silence would be the less painful option. The witch's musings were interrupted by a cutting curse from her left. She batted it away in irritation only to find that her hand connected with the jaw of her attacker as well as the irksomely weak spell. Looking down she saw a young woman in slightly punkish clothing. Luka snarled as she sized up the whelp's power, whilst she couldn't sense souls particularly well from a distance like Sebastian but she could still sense a mage's strength, in this case there was little to see. In disgust Luka raised her boot, the witch's eyes widened comically and her hair turned pale blue as Luka pinned her skull to the floor before crushing it. Looking back up at the battle Luka remembered Sebastian's observation concerning the constant repetition of the same attack and his order to instruct the Ministry on proper magic usage. She sighed, sword swinging was fun but she easily narcissistic enough to delight in showing off. Setting her sights on a dozen mages who had banded together as a circle to fight of the werewolf zombies. Luka sheaved her sword with a flourish and quickly incanted.

"**Securis de fulgurum! **_(axe of lightning)_"

As if the ceiling was an artificial storm cloud lightning burst from it smiting the mages ad cracking the marble beneath their feet. The zombies sniffed at the charred remnants before turning their attention elsewhere. Smiling Luka whirled around her imagination firing with ideas as what to do next. Her smile was lost as she saw the Minister, Bones, Scrimgeour and a select few Aurors were assembling a defence ward and it was one that would be effective. Apparently she and Sebastian hadn't been as effective in destroying all the Ministry's demon lore books as they had believed. This would have to end quickly. Typical, she was having so much fun. Pushing her own disappointment and irritation to one side she threw a shielding charm around herself and gathered her power.

The Ministry mages watched with horror and fascination as Luka began to glow brighter. The crimson now gave way to streaks of icy blue and the air seemed to grow colder by the second. To those close enough to look closely swore they could see flakes of snow fall around her. Amongst them Sebastian smiled as he recognised the preparation. Putting his last few foes to death he decided to return to sidelines as it would give the best view with the least pain.

Behind the dimensional shift the Hogwarts staff and wraiths watched with anticipation, the bloodletting so far had been gruesome. The trio of weres on the other hand only spared the one sided massacre a glance now and again for they had far more important things on their minds; food. Out of their rucksacks they had pulled blocks of charcoal and despite the smell liquid barbeque fuel still in the air they were now cooking burgers and sausages of questionable origin. For reasons unknown the nearby wizards refused to join the make shift feast.

Having decided that enough magic had been raised from her reserves Luka dismissed her zombies back their abode and began the relatively lengthy spell.

"**To shumbolion diakonoto moi hei krystaline bashleia evigenato taionion elebos haionie krystale versais zoice ton ison tanaton hos ataksia kozmike katazrofe! **_(Upon our pact, do my bidding, O Queen of Ice. Come forth from the never ending darkness, the eternal glacier, bring death to all that hast life. You are the place of eternal rest: End of the world!)_**"**

As the spell began the Ministry wizards felt cold rush towards them and then they felt no more. The entire battlefield was frozen solid with even the water vapour in the air falling as snow and the heavier gases swirled around the floor as a mist. Upon the conclusion the frozen wizards and the surroundings shattered like broken glass, their glittering remains bedecked the lobby like spilled jewels. The only places unaffected were the new warded area and the space now inhabited by the group from Hogwarts.

Opening her eyes Luka surveyed the damage with satisfaction. All the chaff was gone and the best was left for last. As she stepped towards her trapped prey she could feel her magic swirling around her wild and untamed. Unfortunate as that lack of control was she knew it was the only logical conclusion of taxing her magic to its limit. It had grown during her incarceration and was now beyond her ability to control. Fortunately it would be a while before it reached its zenith and what she had come here to do would be long since concluded. Taking another step forwards she noticed Sebastian by her side. As they neared the barrier he raked it with shadow blades, nothing. The wards held steady, they were relatively weak in that they could do no damage to the attacker but they would still require him to use his true form and that was not an option. Not only were the pathetic worms not worthy of his majesty but it was not uncommon for his true form to drive humans mad with terror. He wanted them lucid.

"Bring it down," he commanded.

"Yes my lord," Luka nodded and commenced work, **"sagitta magica convergentia lucis!"**

Five points of light form in the air before racing towards the wards converging into one the attack struck with five times the power of a normal magic arrow. Luka curled her lip, it had made a dent but it still hadn't brought the ward down nor had it wiped off the arrogant smirks off the faces of Scrimgeour and the Minister. At least Bones and the surviving Aurors had the decency to look scared. Hissing with fury as Scrimgeour chuckled Luka rushed to the wards. Planting her hands on the magic force field and unfurling her wings she gathered her errant magic into her body and poured it outwards in a weakly controlled but powerful flow. Her magic and aura grew incandescent scarlet as the _ignis animarum_ (fire of the soul) took effect. Magic flames erupted from her body scorching the ceiling and reducing the floor to lava. The wards began to melt and fall to pieces like melted plastic.

"No! Stop!" shouted Minister Fudge as he scrambled backwards.

"What are you?" breathed Madam Bones as the ward fell.

"I said it before, one of your prisoners and one of your employees," said Luka who was slightly out of breath, her magic was whirling wildly now and it felt as if she was burning up after her latest spell.

"I have never heard of something like you working in my department," replied Bones.

"How irksome, one would have thought that the officer with the highest arrest record and who went where no one else wanted to go would have gotten your attention,"

"Silence! Do you want your family to be punished again?" hissed Scrimgeour.

Luka snarled in anger whilst Madam Bones whirled to face the Auror.

"What do you mean Scrimgeour? Since when did we pass on the punishment from criminal to their family?" she hissed.

Scrimgeour stopped himself from retorting sarcastically, this was why he had taken personal responsibility for this case. Amelia Bones would be too concerned about ethics and the treatment of the creature rather than the bigger picture concerning the protection of the wizarding populace. It was best to re-subjugate the creature first then try and reason with his superior. If he tried it the other way around there may be no wizards left alive in the Ministry.

"If either of you take a step closer I will send the order to have Reginold's family killed as well as all of her past friends persecuted," he snarled, he smirked as he saw the pained expression on the creature's face.

"You don't have that sort of power wizard," answered Sebastian in Luka's stead, he too had noticed her expression but he put it down to the state of her magic as well as the prospect of vicariously causing such harm to those she held dear.

"We haven't put all of our eggs in one basket demon! There are many officials ready to take my commands. The more you resist, the more people we hurt," he cast a scathing look over Luka, "the trouble with you monster, is that you are too human. Perhaps we should eradicate your memory again? You were a good tool while you lasted,"

Luka held still, she'd only just relieved her parents of their Obliviation a couple of months ago when she had first met up with Sebastian. They had placed protective enchantments on the house but they could have been breached. She couldn't allow anyone else to get hurt but this just wasn't fair! They were so close to their revenge. To be thwarted just as they were about to bring justice to the halls of the Ministry was maddening!

Sebastian watched his servant closely. He knew her desire for vengeance was as great as his but she was loyal to others as well as him. If he ordered her to kill now knowing full well the consequences of her actions she would never forgive him. The demon sighed, perhaps he was getting sentimental after dealing with humans for such a long time but he didn't want to see her hurt.

Meanwhile the Minister cowered behind his bodyguards and the cogs in Madam Bones' head whirled with the lack of information, "Explain yourself Scrimgeour, did she really work for us?"

The Auror hesitated before replying, finally determining the pair sufficiently threatened he spoke, "Yes, it was found originally four years when some Muggles needed to be Obliviated. It blames us for the collateral damage that occurred that day and killed both the Obliviators involved and a number of our Aurors and Hit Wizards. Finally we captured it and made it serve us. It could go to places deemed too hazardous for our usual staff and due to the form it took the criminals usually underestimated it. It worked perfectly until it regained its memories and it has been most obstinate in returning to its former servile state,"

Luka could barely believe her ears, "Collateral damage? Is that what you call forcing my Muggle friends into madness?" she screeched as the magic she had fought to contain burst free.

Scrimgeour was forced to take a step back as he fought off the oppressive of magic. It pressed against him making it nearly impossible to breathe and it made his body feel stiff and heavy, as if he was composed of lead.

Suffering a similar sensation Madam Bones spoke in disgust, "Is that true Scrimgeour? I remember hearing about some Muggles being admitted to St Mungo's just before the Department of Mysteries was nearly destroyed,"

"Yes, but it was nothing really. They would have revealed our existence if they had not been dealt with. Is that not right Minister?" retorted Scrimgeour.

The head of the Department of Magical Law Enforcement turned to the Minister.

"Amelia, try to understand. We needed to protect our citizens, the needs of the many trump the comfort of the few," he said placatingly as the witch glared at him.

"We have truly reaped what we have sewn haven't we? You, demon, if you can put an end to this," she indicated to Luka who was now kneeling on the floor and in the process of vaporising all nearby matter, "we can discuss this rationally and come to some arrangement,"

The demon nodded after a moment before bending next to his servant.

"_Luka you must rein in your magic before you destroy this place,"_

"_I don't wish to do deals with these people,"_ she replied as she looked up into his crimson eyes.

"_I know, but if their terms do not please us we can always kill them later,"_ he sighed, _"perhaps we have been too blatant in our first attempt. If you bring return everything to normal we will subvert them quietly but the end result will be no less satisfying. Besides, it will be fun to kill some of these upstart wizards twice,"_

"I can't bring it all back, I don't have my ring," Luka replied, she'd stopped the destruction but now she felt like a ticking time bomb.

From his position in the spacial disturbance Professor Lupin listened to the discussion. He remembered a ring that was amongst the confiscated artefacts. There had been magic in it but it had always resisted his analysis, a constant puzzle.

"Do you mean this one?" he asked as he plucked it from his pocket, he had always kept in his pocket sp he could have a look at it whenever he had had the time.

Sebastian narrowed his eyes at the mongrel, it was the correct ring alright. Crossing the lobby with inhuman speed he reversed the dimensional shift and plucked the ring from the werewolf's hand. Surprised at the demon's speed Professor Lupin yelped and flinched backwards, almost fall in to the make shift barbeque. With a smile Sebastian returned to Luka's side. The young witch gladly accepted the ring. As it went on her finger the witch glowed a blinding white as the magic gathered from the air into her body.

"I'll take care of the building work, you fix the bodies," Sebastian instructed, it would be amusing to see the mages' reaction to their little spectacle. It felt good to show off every now and again.

Under the demon's direction the debris flew back to its original places, the statues reformed themselves from their molten puddles and even the powered glass flowed back to the window frames from whence it had came. In less than ten seconds the lobby was reconstructed back to its intact self with every detail correct, even down to the last scratch on the floor.

Luka on the other hand the more delicate task of repairing everyone she and Sebastian had killed whose souls had yet to leave their bodies. The Ministry and Hogwarts staff watched as glowing tendrils reached out from Luka's aura to reunite limbs with bodies. On contact the flesh seemed to knit together before the tendrils went to their next target. The various pools of blood on the marble floor separated and flowed back to their respective owners and the charred flesh from the lightning strike glowed as it underwent repairs. Once a body was reassembled a small electric charge was delivered to the sinoatrial node in heart and telekinesis applied to inflate the lungs as a smaller electric current was instigated in the medulla oblongata. As the resuscitation process continued a number of the Ministry personnel woke up groggily whilst others lay unconscious. Those that were awake had their looks of confusion replaced by terror as they watched the continuing repair job happen around them. It was one thing to take life but the power required to return it on such a scale was terrifying. These sentiments were echoed by all the other spectators save one; Sebastian. He was surveying the process with satisfaction, it was nice to see someone who he had trained personally do such a feat and the expressions on the mages' faces were most entertaining.

"Very nice Luka," he purred.

"Of course, where ever would we be if a servant of yours couldn't accomplish this much? Although even I must admit that it has been most tiring," replied a smooth baritone.

Sebastian's smirk widened as Luka's glow faded and the 'minor' side effects of the enchanted ring became apparent. Taking advantage of the situation Sebastian turned to the Madam Bones.

"Now madam, I do believe we were about to discuss terms-"

At that moment the wards Luka had put up fell and along with them Sebastian's smile. Hell may not have loose as his expression suggested but the London grim reapers were here now and that was almost as bad.


	11. Wizengamot hearing

_Hi everyone. Thanks for the reviews for the last chapter. This one pretty much wraps up the Ministry bureaucracy and fills in a lot of holes although some loose ends may be tied up next chapter. Those who've seen or read Hellsing will recognise the reference to currency of the soul which I decided to nick. As usual I own nothing and I hope you all enjoy this chapter._

Sebastian gritted his teeth. It would be bad enough if one reaper turned up but there were two, and his least favourite duo as well. Luka groaned as she the new arrivals, it just showed that when you think things can't get any worse they can and often do.

"Sebaaaaasssss-chan!" squealed the red hired reaper as he dived at Sebastian who neatly side stepped the tackle.

"Grell Sutcliff! We are here to recover the souls of those on the to die list not to dally with demon filth," snapped William as he adjusted his glasses with his scythe.

"Oh William, do you have to be so stolid? Surely the work won't take _that_ long?" pouted Grell as wiggled back to the bureaucrat.

"Who are you two and why are on Ministry property?" asked Madam Bones as she and Scrimgeour decided to take charge of events, the minister was still a cowering heap.

"I, madam, am William T Spears of the Management Division of the Grim Reaper Dispatch and this is Reaper Sutcliff," replied the reaper as he handed Madam Bones his business card.

Rufus Scrimgeour snorted as he looked over the latest intruders, "Grim reapers? What nonsense! There's no such thing as a grim reaper,"

"There are some things in this world, Mr Scrimgeour, that the general public is not to know about. We are one of them," replied the reaper coolly.

"Doesn't feel nice does it? Finding out people have been deceiving you and your kind for centuries," piped Luka with a smirk as she removed her hairstick, in her current form it simply didn't work.

"Quiet monster! And what exactly are you supposed to be now?" retorted Scrimgeour.

Luka chuckled, "My power levels were out of control, the ring I am currently wearing rectified that. The downside is that by uniting the 'male' and 'female' aspects of my soul to produce a far more efficient control mechanism I change my gender. Luckily though the ring has the power to change my clothing. I'm a few inches taller now so my clothes would not have fitted,"

Indeed, the new male Luka was about four inches taller and looked like a relative of Sebastian's due to her strong nose, build and ability to smirk. The clothing had adapted by becoming larger and the top now encompassed the entire torso with only the hip arch cut outs remaining.

Professor Snape leaned over to the weres, "Do any of you know who they are?" he hissed.

"Yeah, the one with the short hair is Will, or at least that's what Grell calls him. He's an uptight bureaucrat with a thirst for paperwork and protocol, he's Claude's soul brother in that respect. The other one is Grell Sutcliff. He's on the business end of the grim reaper dispatch but he's too fond of fun for the liking of his superiors. The bloke's got a crush on Sebastian and wants to have his kids," whispered Jim ignoring the glares he received from Claude.

"He wants to father children with Sebastian?" asked Professor Lupin in disbelief as Snape sat paralysed in disgust and Arthur leaned forwards to catch the conversation. The other staff members were too busy watching the Minister to pay any heed to the gossip.

"Not quite Rem," replied Mike as he inched over, burger in hand, "he wants to _bear_ Sebastian's children. That's why he became Jack the Ripper, he hated that the prostitutes gave away the ability to have children. You see, Grell's not only gay but he wants to be a woman. Back when I was on evening shift at the Funtom bar we had a talent competition. Grell did a burlesque act. I've never done an evening shift since. I don't care that the tips were better, I don't need any more weird images in my head. That's what anime is for,"

"So grim reapers are real?" asked Professor Snape, now fully recovered.

"Yes, haven't you been paying attention?" sniped Claude, the irritating babbling was giving him a headache.

"So that is what that young man at the bar was, the one with the lawn mower," said Professor Lupin quietly.

"Yeah, that's Ronald. He's a grunt like Grell. He's usually at the bar with the reapers' secretaries," replied Timothy.

The wizards just nodded. With everything else going on this was just one more piece of odd information.

At the other end of the lobby Spears continued with the orders as if he had never been interrupted.

"You know whose souls to collect Grell now get to it rather than salivating over your unrequited love," he snapped.

"But Will, you're not doing anything," whined the red head at his superior's inaction.

"As you have clearly noticed there is a demon in our presence. I am here to make sure all souls are reaped and not snatched from our grasp," William hissed.

"Oh I can watch him for you Will! After all you're better at reaping than I," chirped the red head. He was then quickly sent scuttling by William's extending scythe.

Meanwhile Professor Dumbledore moved towards the Minister in a stately fashion. As head of the Wizengamot he had to keep his finger on the pulse on the Ministry. It was clear he had been lax of late but at least he wasn't alone in his ignorance; Amelia Bones was just as much in the dark as he was if not more so.

"Cornelius, I am most disappointed at what I have just heard. I have always had your confidence, why have you shown your lack of faith now?" the elderly wizard asked, if he had indeed lost the Minister's confidence he needed to know now so he could rectify the problem before Voldemort's return.

The minister sighed, the problem that had begun all those years ago... no, all those _decades_ ago seemed to be worsening rather than being wrapped up. He was out of his depth, just as he had been at the start only now the chickens had come home to roost and he was facing the consequences of his actions.

"I am sorry Albus. This all began years before I was even in the Ministry and when I was informed things had already gone from a simple case of Obliviation to a scandal that would implicate former Ministry employees in consorting with the Dark Arts. I could not involve you Albus as you were the head of the Wizengamot, so I turned the job over to Scrimgeour. I honestly believed we had the matter settled until a few months ago when that creature regained its memories," said Fudge sadly as he fiddled with his bowler hat.

Luka smirked as her ears rotated forwards, "Now your dream at manipulating Sebastian and I for your own ends has turned into a nightmare,"

The headmaster ignored Luka's sniping and turned to Madam Bones, "Amelia, I believe that we must hold an emergency of the Wizengamot to get to the bottom of the matter,"

"I agree professor, today has been a most disgraceful day for the Ministry," nodded the head of the Magical Law Enforcement.

XXX

A couple of hours later a full hearing of the Wizengamot was convened, the members shaken by the news that they would be investigating some of their own. Professor Dumbledore had given up his seat as chair to Madam Bones as he was a little too involved, he had been unwittingly been Luka's jailer after all.

"Esteemed witches and wizards of the Wizengamot, we are here today to investigate today's attack and the events that led up to it," announced Bones.

In the audience stands sat Luka, Sebastian, the wraiths, weres and the Hogwarts staff. As Ciel was also privy to how the convoluted story began he was also in attendance. Also, during the interlude various members of the past and present Ministries had been ordered to court. To Luka's surprise her old friends had also been recovered from St Mungo's along with their keepers.

"We will begin this in chronological order. Our first witness is Ciel Phantomhive of Funtom Company, formerly Lord Ciel Phantomhive," said Madam Bones as the 'teenage boy' made his way to the chair in front of the Wizengamot.

The assembled mages didn't bother to hide their suspicion of the young demon. If it were not for the expensive black suit and eye patch he would have looked quite ordinary.

"Would you state your name for the court?" asked Bones respectfully.

"Ciel Phnatomhive," he replied blandly, why repeat it? He had already been announced but he supposed that protocol had to be maintained no matter how repetitive it was.

"Your age?"

"One hundred and thirty eight,"

At this murmurs rippled through the court. Sitting to one side in her obnoxiously pink and fluffy was Delores Umbridge.

"Ahem," she coughed, "I don't think we heard you correctly boy, what did you say?"

"One hundred and thirty eight,"

"But that is not possible, you are just a child," she retorted.

"No I am not," replied the young demon with gritted teeth as he removed his eye patch and his irises changed colour, "I am a demon,"

Ciel smirked as the witch paled and recoiled only to be stopped mid reverse by her high backed chair. Humans were such fragile things.

"How did you come to know Sebastian Michaelis, one of the main attackers at today's incident?" asked Madam Bone.

"I made a Faustian contract with him late in the December of 1885. Years later I became a demon and he continued to oversee my development as he was still contracted to me,"

"How did Mr Michaelis come into contact with the Ministry?"

"He undertook a secondary contract in the early nineteen twenties to an Unspeakable called Humphrey Mitchell, a Muggleborn on the lower rungs of the Ministry ladder,"

"A secondary contract?"

"The contract between Sebastian and I can never be fulfilled so once I had fledged into a demon proper I allowed him to hunt and form secondary contracts. In those contracts he served a temporary master but I was always the highest authority where Sebastian was concerned. However I had granted his freedom long ago so I rarely had need to issue orders,"

"Did you know at the time what the contract with Mr Mitchell entailed?"

"No, I just knew that Sebastian had established a new contract. When he ceased to keep in contact I just thought we were naturally drifting apart," replied Ciel and for the first time his eyes betrayed a shadow of emotion, a hint of regret.

"Thank you Ciel Phantomhive, you may step down," said Madam Bones as she motioned the former earl's dismissal, "ladies and gentlemen, the records show that from nineteen twenty one to nineteen twenty nine Mr Humphrey Mitchell worked in the Department of Mysteries. However he died in his last year of employment and none of his work notes remain. The gap in that knowledge can be quickly plugged by our next witness; Samuel Peterson. Another Department of Mysteries employee from that era,"

At that summons a decrepit wizard shuffled forwards towards the chair, even with the aid of a cane his limbs shook with effort. However his magic seemed fairly intact as just before he sat down he conjured a large scarlet cushion onto the chair. Only then did he sit down with the utmost care.

"Your name sir?" asked Madam Bones once he had gotten comfortable.

"Samuel Peterson and I am one hundred and twelve years old," croaked the wizard as he squinted through his long, white eyebrows at his inquisitor.

"You were Mr Mitchell's colleague in the Department of Mysteries?"

"Yes, a charming young man, but ambitious," the old wizard paused for a moment, "we joined up at the same time, Humphrey and I. However it soon became apparent that he was destined for greater things and we saw less and less of one another as he went up the ranks. It was a great pity he died, he was about to become head of the department,"

"Did you know that he formed a Faustian contract?"

"No, we Unspeakables don't talk much, not even to each other. The only thing I knew was that our division was working on finding more uses for magical creatures,"

Madam Bones along with others in the Wizengamot seemed to wince at the unsavoury nature of the research but the questioning rolled on. Unfortunately neither Peterson nor any of the Ministry witnesses that followed could add anything. Just the same old story of a man shooting from obscurity only to die on the eve of his grand promotion. That was when Sebastian took the stand.

"Your name?" asked Madam Bones as the crimson eyed demon regally lowered himself into the chair.

"For now my name is Sebastian Michaelis," he purred in reply.

"Your age?"

Sebastian smirked, "Now it isn't polite for someone as young as you to ask that of their elders. Just let it suffice that I am older than the entire Wizengamot put together,"

Some members of the aforementioned association gasped in surprise at being in the presence of such an ancient creature whilst others just decided that it was just one more extremely odd piece of information they would have to deal with and decided to just go with the flow.

"How did you come to know Humphrey Mitchell?"

"As my master said I formed a secondary contract with him, he wanted more power in the Ministry and I wanted his soul,"

"What did you want his soul for?" asked an adventurous witch from the back row, hardly anyone knew about demonic contracts and this was a too good an opportunity to miss.

"I wished to eat it. After the unsuccessful contract with my master I had consumed few souls of a decent calibre. I was starving and my palette grew ever more weary. It was then that I was summoned. Humphrey was an ambitious man, devious and ruthless too. I knew I could nurture him into a nice meal,"

"Nurture?" asked Madam Bones incredulously.

"Yes, nurture. Few human souls are fit for immediate consumption. They may be alright for a quick snack but they cannot compare to a sumptuously prepared meal. To a human it is the difference between a worm ridden apple and an apple pie with custard. However this apple turned out to be all worm. He utilised the contract as a straight jacket. Oh yes, the dates of our contract and his sudden rise are no coincidence, he rose so high solely on the tide of my labour only to cheat me through death. I was left in the deepest of the Ministry holding cells, it was decades before I saw day light again,"

"How did he trap a powerful demon such as yourself?"

"He ordered me to remain in the cell until my meal was brought to me, under ordinary circumstances his death would have freed me and I would have been able to claim his soul. However he had had the good fortune to find more information on demons and he had laid spells to trap me in that dungeon until his last order was fulfilled,"

"What sort of enchantments did he use?" asked an elderly wizard hoarsely.

"Do you honestly expect me to tell you?" asked Sebastian in response.

The old wizard snorted.

"How can we know you are telling the truth?" barked another from the back benches.

"Unlike you _humans _I do not lie," replied Sebastian with a smirk that dripped derision.

"Please continue with your testimony Mr Michaelis," said Madam Bones before someone else could interrupt.

"Of course madam. Four years ago, in the middle of summer, my meal was delivered to me. A young woman by the name of Luka Reginold had run afoul of you organisation. However as she was not an ordinary prisoner and her captivity was to be kept quiet so she was placed in my cell. When I went through the Ministry records the next day I found no mention of myself so it was only by happy coincidence that we met,"

"Was she originally like she is now?" asked Madam Bones as she gestured to the winged creature waiting for her turn to speak.

"No, she was nearly a perfectly ordinary human and she wasn't in particularly good condition when we met. When she was thrown into my domain she was beaten and drugged. I am ashamed to say that even with those advantages my condition was so frail that I could not prey upon her. That, and her soul beckoned to me, like her immediate predecessor she had the seeds of ambition and when she awoke I realised she was already with the sweet taints of hatred and vengeance. So I took the best course of action, I concocted another secondary contract and we made our escape,"

"You created a new contract so quickly? Also, how did you leave without Mr Mitchell's soul?" asked Madam Bones as she frowned.

"Mitchell's orders were only that I would have to be wait to be fed, he never stated the what or how. I fed first off Luka and then from some guards. In the former case I fed off her blood when we sealed the contract, after all blood is the currency of the soul and it was either that or suck out her soul, nibble off a section and reinsert the remains. However the humans that happens to always end up a bit _off_. With that snack dealing with the last contract I destroyed the confines in which Luka and I had been placed. The first guard took a little bit more of the edge off my hunger, it was only after a few dozen that I was really sated. That was how nearly the entire staff of the Department of Mysteries met their end, with the Obliviation squads falling shortly after along with the Aurors and Hit Wizards who were foolish enough to get in our way,"

"Was that all you did that day? You mentioned perusing Ministry records earlier,"

"Luka and I destroyed any records of our incarceration and I made sure I got rid of any demon lore books. Unfortunately, it appeared we weren't completely successful. After ten months had passed Aurors and Hit Wizards came after us, we dispatched all of them of course until Luka was brought down by her collar. I surmised wizards in the Ministry had found one record we overlooked and Luka was brought to heel that way,"

"Why didn't you help? She was still your contractor,"

"Actually the contract had been fulfilled by then but instead of devouring her soul I decided to keep her as a servant. That way she can still entertain me and since she still holds the contract she is still mine,"

"So you own her?" asked the inquisitor as mumblings concerning the gall of a demon to own people rippled through the gallery.

"Yes, right down to the last hair on her head. The only positions she has are those I give her and her freedoms are only those that I have deigned to allow,"

Pushing her distaste of the demon's arrangement with Reginold Bones continued her line of questioning, "But if she is indeed your property why did you not free her from the Ministry?"

"I was forbidden to by my master in a manner of speaking, nor was I allowed to call for aid on her behalf. I had to watch as the Ministry enchantments made her your puppet. Only when she remembered who she was and willingly returned to my side could I being to take action,"

"What do you mean 'remembered who she was'?"

"She had been obliviated and forced to assume the form of a child. It was during that time that she worked on the behalf of your department going where no one else would go,"

"How do you know this?"

"Just because I could not help does not mean I didn't watch,"

"Quite so, what lead directly to today's events?"

"After Luka had regained her memories we met and began to discuss our plans. I knew she was planting bombs in the Ministry. Once she was infected with lycanthropy and the Ministry began to vivisect her with renewed vigour I knew the time of action would soon be at hand. When they tortured her last night she detonated the bombs and I finally managed to get permission to act. I sent my 'friends' to Hogwarts whilst I came to the Ministry. The rest you saw yourself,"

"Yes, thank you," replied Bones as she recalled the day's gory events, "you may step down Mr Michealis. I now call Luka Reginold to the stand,"

Luka strode towards the witness chair. Just before she was about to sit she transfigured the chair into a stool, sitting in a chair when you had wings was a little difficult.

"State your name and age for the court,"

"Luka Reginold, twenty five years of age,"

"How did you come into contact with the Ministry of Magic?"

"It was four years ago, I was on a summer trip with my university caving club in Snowdonia. We decided to go for a hike in the evening as it wasn't raining for once and we saw something we shouldn't have," replied Luka as her eyes darkened with the memory.

"What did you see?"

"A Welsh green, not that we knew the name at the time of course we just knew that we had seen a dragon. After the walk we returned to the cottage we had rented for the week. It was in the evening that we had the knock on the door, I have no idea how they found us, we hadn't told anyone about what we had seen. They said they were reporters and they wanted to know everything we saw. Naturally we were suspicious, we thought someone had been spying on us. Henry," Luka gestured to the dark haired man on the left of the huddled group, "he told them that we had nothing to say and that they should leave or we would call the police. They took their wands out and I just managed to push Henry out of the way as a hex was sent. Surprisingly it had little effect, it was supposed to erase my memories yet I retained them. The Obliviator was so surprised he remained still as I punched him. Unfortunately my actions led them to believe I was a witch who had breached the Statute of Secrecy so the Obliviators opened fire on my friends and I with no restraint. That is how my friends came to lose their minds, a dozen obliviations too many. I, on the other hand, was rendered unconscious, my last waking moments were spent seeing my friends jibber and claw at their own faces whilst the wizards continued to fire on them. I woke up in a Ministry holding cell with Sebastian. In the darkness I first thought that I was alone but then I heard the rustling of cloth and two scarlet eyes peering from the shadows. Naturally I was scared, but then we got talking and I began to understand what was going on as well as Sebastian's situation. Later that night I was dragged from the cell by magic, the contract had yet to be formed as I was still rather cautious, and I was taken to the Department of Law Enforcement for questioning by that man," Luka pointed at Scrimgeour, "through Legilemency he found out that I was not a witch but a Muggle, one which could resist magic. So I was then bundled off to the Department of Mysteries like an unwanted parcel. It was during the experiments there that I first saw Fudge, if it wasn't for the deference shown to him by my tormentors I would have just thought him a lowly bureaucrat. All he did was stand there nervously, fiddling with his hideously bright bowler hat and being of neither use nor ornament,"

"What sort of experiments were carried out?" enquired Madam Bones in a concerned voice.

"Ones which would give them an idea of my abilities. They fired hexes and curses to see how powerful I was as well as redoing the obliviation to see if my resistance was temporary. They then decided to see if I had healing powers, what possessed them to make that leap eludes me, so they decided to cut me to see if the skin would re-grow faster than normal. After they were done they threw me back in the cell with promises that they would resume in the morrow. I made sure they never had the chance. Sebastian and I sealed our contract, I exchanged my soul for the power to destroy the Ministry. In time I evolved into what you see here, although I am usually in female form,"

"What happened then? How did you escape from the Ministry?"

"Once Sebastian had fed on my blood we waited for the guards to arrive to collect me. As soon as he opened the door Sebastian was upon him, his soul was ripped out and devoured before his corpse hit the floor. We then made our way to the Department of Mysteries, as it was early we met no one until we got there. Once we had arrived Sebastian killed them all but a few. I grabbed one of the blunt instruments off the wall and bludgeoned a couple of wizards, though without magic I couldn't kill that many. After we laid waste to the staff we set about burning all the documents we could find on my incarceration and demon lore, as I read the papers I learned that my friends had been deemed beyond repair and were now confined to hospital beds. I did not see the point of risking my life as well as Sebastian's to rescue a set of empty husks so we made our escape. Once away life continued as normal with my university studies with the added extra of Sebastian tutoring me in magic and combat. Every now and again we would encounter Aurors sent by Scrimgeour and the Minister. Luckily they were just scouts so they never found out where I lived. We lived quite happily until Aurors descended on us en masse, it seemed we weren't as thorough as we had thought and as I was unconscious for some of the experiments I never realised that they had placed the collar in my neck. Sebastian was recalled by his superiors and despite my best efforts I was eventually captured. Once at the Ministry I was studied once more, the Unspeakables were curious about my magical core and of course Scrimgeour remembered me. It was his brilliant idea that I should be made into a Ministry slave. After numerous mind destroying curses were applied I was finally obliviated and transfigured into a ten year old child. My 'foster parents' were two Aurors Jacob and Rose Pearson whose colleagues I had earlier killed during the last fight. Fortunately though, during my first year at Hogwarts I recovered my memories and I later met with Sebastian. I have been fighting to regain my true form ever since and I succeeded earlier this morning," Luka concluded.

"Why was the whole ruse of you being a child used? It seems rather inefficient,"

"They couldn't kill me due to my contract so they thought they would use me instead. Surprisingly it was Fudge who wanted me to go to school rather than being the marionette Scrimgeour desired. Fudge believed that I could be recreated as normal, upstanding citizen if I was brainwashed with obliviation and state education,"

"How did you regain your memories?"

"It began in a skating accident where I hit my head, when I was unconscious I had nightmares about what happened when the Oblivators came for my friends and I but of course I didn't know the meaning back then. When I served my detention with Professor Snape for the accident he said that he knew I could see thestrals. After that and a few other incidents the professor started giving me potions to aid memory recall but whilst I could remember snatches of my past life the potions made me sick. Unfortunately before I could regain my memories in a controlled situation my handlers found that Professor Snape had been digging in Ministry records and cursed him with a restraining order and Compulsion curse to make him take action if he knew anyone was about to find what he had been looking for. When I was at my handlers' home I heard them discussing what they had done, once I had returned to Hogwarts I went to the professor's office as soon as possible. I told him that I was going to go to Dumbledore so he could have the curses removed. It was then that he was forced to Obliviate me, ironically it was that spell which unlocked all of memories,"

"Earlier you said you were a Ministry employee and Mr Michaelis alluded to it as well, what exactly did you do?"

"During my time under the thumb of the Ministry I was sent to retrieve fugitive mages. I was quite accomplished in that task as someone who appears to be ten year old isn't seen as a threat and I had more than enough power. After I was done I was obliviated so my new naive personality would have no memory of it,"

"In your own words can you describe the events leading up to this morning?"

"After being made a lycanthrope I was taken back to the Department of Mysteries for further experimentation. This time it was centred on my regenerative ability. They removed bones and tissue samples along with increasing quantities of blood. Due to the amount of damage I was in a lot of pain and as I was continuing with my studies at Hogwarts I swiftly became underweight and exhausted. On the day of the full moon I finally collapsed but the 'assessment' of my condition by my handlers, Daniels of the Werewolf Capture Unit, McNair from the Comittee for the Disposal of Dangerous Creatures and Diggory from the Department for the Regulation and Control of Magical Creatures was carried out regardless in one of Hogwarts' towers that had been warded specially for the occasion. Professor Snape was sent to keep an eye on the proceeding but as he was under a Compulsion Curse he was of no actual use. They tried to torment me into changing but as I am not your garden variety werewolf I managed to resist. When Dumbledore and other Hogwarts staff burst in I made my escape. As I ran through the grounds to the Forbidden Forest I felt the change recede. I had heard the Unspeakables crow about using the collar to control the wolf within but I had just thought that it was self-congratulating gossip. In addition the collar's punishment settings had been activated by my escape and my mind was being torn apart my Mind Crushers and Breakers. Through the haze of physical and mental pain I managed to pull my mobile phone from my cloak and detonate the explosives I had concealed in the Ministry. At the time I thought it was my last chance for vengeance, though luckily things turned out differently,"

"How did you plant explosives in the Ministry?"

"My handlers brought me here often and they only ever checked for magical weapons and devices. They made it all too easy for me to plant Muggle explosives throughout the Department of Mysteries,"

"What did you use?"

"TNT"

"Thank you Miss Reginold, you may step down. I now call Healer Pierce,"

It took little questioning on Bones' part to get Pierce to give all the information the court required. He gave a thorough, though slightly emotional, description of his charges' conditions. To be blunt, they were barely any better than vegetables. Their minds were damaged to the point where memories and delusions were shattered and interwoven in an incoherent stream. Unlike the Lockhart case not even shreds of the personalities remained. If they did not move or jibber they could quite easily be mistaken for Dementor victims. The only possible cause as far as Healer Pierce was concerned was the repeated use of uncontrolled obliviation and numerous other hexes and curses. After the patients had been paraded around for the court's appraisal the healer was allowed to stand down, and he did so after an angry tirade concerning the Ministry which he had once admired. He was removed for contempt of court despite wide spread support for his opinions. There were few amongst the Wizengamot who were not shocked at what they were hearing.

Continuing the hearing Madam Bones called for the next witness, "Rufus Scrimgeour!"

As the man strode to the chair with self assurance Amelia Bones cut straight to the chase, they all knew who he was and it was highly unlikely that this inquiry would be made public knowledge.

"Why were the Obliviators so heavy handed?"

"They are trained to squash any resistance by Muggles," Scrimgeour answered calmly.

Bones snorted, "They are trained to deal with Muggles with restraint not the reckless abandon that clearly occurred,"

"They should have not resisted," replied Scrimgeour with no sign of remorse.

Amelia Bones paused a moment to allow his callous words to sink in before continuing.

"How did they resist?"

"They attempted to forcibly remove the Obliviators from the house in which they were staying. Reginold admits to the violence they were faced with when they were merely attempting to carry out their duty. In addition Reginold fought the obliviation. If she had not done so the Obliviators would not have perceived the more forceful spells to be necessary. The entire situation was avoidable, the Muggles brought their fate upon themselves,"

At this there were discernable murmurs amongst the body of the Wizengamot, especially amongst the more Muggle friendly members. Scrimgeour was certainly doing himself no favours.

"What happened when you detained Reginold in the Ministry?"

"It was thought to be a witch who had broken the Statute of Secrecy so it was brought in for questioning, however we found it to be a Muggle that could resist magic. Naturally creatures such as that specimen could become quite a problem if they became more prolific. We have fought for centuries to remain a secret from the Muggles, we weren't about to let that secrecy be threatened. In the evening it was thrown into one of the deepest Ministry cells, at the time we didn't know the demon resided there as well,"

"Why was she thrown into the deepest cells?"

"If its existence was allowed to be public knowledge there would be a panic. For the barrier between wizard and Muggle to be found to be so thin... it would be distressing for the public,"

"What occurred with regards to the Unspeakables?"

"They merely attempted to ascertain the exact extent of its powers using whatever methods necessary,"

"Including torture?"

"It was necessary, it was hardly cooperative,"

"What about the collar?"

"That was a curiosity found in the depths of the Department of Mysteries, luckily it came with a manual although it was all written in the most ancient runes and incomplete. From what we could gather it could be used to control magical power so we set it in the beast's neck. That turned to be a wise decision. After the pair escaped we sent Aurors and Hit Wizards after them, none returned. Eventually we managed to decipher all the manual had to offer and we found a method of draining the creature's energy in combat, the demon's absence was an added boon that made it easier to capture the beast. It was then utilized for the good of the Ministry and magical community in the capture of fugitive Dark wizards. Minister Fudge wanted it domesticated, I initially resisted this move but the possibility of it joining the Auror programme once fully integrated into our society was tempting so I relented. It was used until it regained its memories. From then on it became a damage control matter, we successfully kept it shackled until this morning,"

"Were you aware of what they were going to do with an already weakened werewolf?"

"I had a vague idea. It is a unique werewolf so I ordered all concerned to learn all they could,"

"Using whatever methods were deemed necessary at the time I suppose?"

"Yes, I don't know why you're trying to make a moral debate out of this Bones. It's a Dark creature, we're entitled to learn all we can so we can protect ourselves,"

Bones shook her head, Scrimgeour was evidently beyond redemption.

"That will be all. Next, Cornelius Fudge,"

The nervous bureaucrat gave pretty much the same version of events only with a greater emphasis on the possibility of public panic if such a creature was revealed and Muggles could indeed become witches and wizards, it undermined their fundamental beliefs. Then came Amos Diggory and McNair. Diggory gave a choked account of recent events and he had to dab his eyes with his handerkerchief as he told the court about the torture session of a seemingly innocent girl and his cowardly inaction. McNair on the other hand was unrepentant and held the same view as Scrimgeour. It was just a Dark creature, it was nothing more than a curiosity to be used for a wizard's entertainment. After the executioner came the staff of Hogwarts. Professor Snape explained how he had come to know the 'girl' Luka Pearson and in time discover her true nature. Professors Lupin and McGonagall added to the minor details whilst Madam Pomfrey listed the ailments that Luka had suffered both as part of a normal school child's life and at the hands of the Ministry. The weres were then called to account for their actions although they paid special attention to make sure their Dark creature status a secret as Scrimgeour hadn't divulged his observations. At the end Professor Dumbledore was called to the stand to answer the question of exactly how this had happened under his very nose. Knowing that his staff would tell the court his reasons if he did not he admitted to the stress of the first year that Luka attended and the fact that he had willingly turned a blind eye in the second until the teachers present at the hearing had forced him to do otherwise.

After the last witness was heard the court sent them out so deliberations could begin. In the corridor outside they all waited to hear the decision, some with more arrogance than others. Once a lengthy period of time had elapsed they were recalled.

Madam Bones stood at the podium surveying the assembly. There had been much discussion in the Wizengamot chamber. Some strongly upheld Muggle rights and believed that the Ministry officials should be punished to the full extent of the law. Others agreed with the Minister and Scrimgeour in that it was just a Dark creature to be studied at leisure. At this others pointed out that Luka was a monster of the Minstry's making. And so the debate had swung back and forth before the learned mages reached a decision.

"Cornelius Fudge, Rufus Scrimgeour, Walden McNair, Amos Diggory and Luka Reginold step forwards," Madam Bones said sternly, once they had complied she began to hand out the judgements of the court, "Cornelius, you are fortunate that you occupy such a high office and it would cause too much public interest if you were removed or if you were to suddenly resign and we are all keen to keep this stain on the Ministry secret. Therefore, you will be on probation for the rest of your tenure at the Ministry. You will be removed at the first sign of incompetence or other personal failings. Furthermore you will increase your official visits to Azkaban. It is only fair that you should spend more time in a place where you have sent innocent people,"

The Minister nodded as he clutched his bowler, he knew that any word on his part would only worsen his fate and 'official visits' to Azkaban were enough.

"Rufus Scrimgeour, you have corrupted the good name of the Department for Magical Law Enforcement. For this you will be sent to Azkaban for a year, once released you will be an Auror in name only and on probation. Walden McNair, you are here by sentenced to ten years in Azkaban for the complicit torture of Luka Reginold. Amos Diggory, you are clearly a coward of the most contemptible order, but, at no point did you desire any part in this and that has to be taken into account. You are therefore free to go but your wages will be docked for the next year," Bones paused a moment before addressing Luka, "Luka Reginold, as your master is regrettably beyond our powers only you will be sentenced. Whilst there can be no doubt that the actions of the Ministry drove you to extremes to defend yourself you cannot go unpunished. The deaths of the Aurors involved in your numerous skirmishes and those that have died and been injured today must be avenged. Therefore you are to be taken into custody by the Ministry, but you will not be sent to Azkaban,"

As Luka and Sebastian both raised their eyebrows Bones turned to Professor Dumbledore.

"Do you still wish to aid in the rehabilitation of Luka Reginold?"

The elderly wizard nodded.

"In that case Miss Reginold will return to Hogwarts to complete her education. I for one do not wish to see such a powerful witch educated solely by a demon. The arrangements will be mainly at your discretion headmaster, our condition is that she be roomed with a member of staff who can control her. If you attempt to evade this punishment the court will have no choice but to go after your family and bring you to heel that way. Also, Miss Reginold you are hereby given the collar manual, independent staff have yet to have a look at it but we hope that you will find the method of removal. Court dismissed,"

As they left the Wizengamot chamber Luka rounded on Sebastian.

"And exactly what are you smiling about? No one got executed and I'm stuck with a bunch of kids!" she hissed.

Sebastian ceased chuckling from behind his gloved hand, "Firstly, the lack of executions means that we can kill them all again at our leisure. I also agree with the Wizengamot in that it would do you good to learn other forms of magic and I like seeing you squirm,"

"Git,"

"Hey Reggie! Do you reckon you'll have to wear a school girl outfit?" chirped Timothy cheekily.

"Shut it Timothy," retorted Luka who was now taking her power ring off and reverting to her usual human form.

"Sebastian, why did you insinuate that it was I who was keeping you from Luka?" asked Ciel with a slight scowl.

"I did not want those humans to learn any more about demon society than they already know," Sebastian replied calmly as he began to flick through the ancient and clearly decaying collar manual.

"Sebastian aren't you worried that now they all know of you that you could be recaptured?" Mike enquired.

"No," Sebastian chuckled, "their kind only has power over me if I enter a contract with one of them and I'm never doing that again,"

Mike just nodded and decided to go along with it.

Meanwhile the Hogwarts staff were deep in conversation. Much to his satisfaction Professor Snape managed to have the 'roommate duty' passed onto Professor Lupin. The last thing he needed was someone disturbing the hard earned peace of his quarters, not to mention he didn't want to find scented candles everywhere and make up in the bathroom, the tell tale signs of a female encampment.

"Now the question is; what do we do with her Minerva? It would be a little sad for someone her age to be put back into second year as a student," said Professor Dumbledore.

"Perhaps she would be best off as a student teacher. She could be included in the regular classes and Charity always gets the flu this time of year so she could use an assistant," replied Professor McGonagall.

"Yes, that would probably be best. Though we'll have to discuss it with Luka herself," said the headmaster as he looked behind him at the woman in question.

The discussion went well, Luka accepted the decision and was clearly relieved to be a student teacher rather than just a pupil. Sebastian however wasn't happy with the living arrangements. Not only would she be with a male but a werewolf at that, she would reek of dog when she came into work. After being reminded of the Wizengamot's decision and the consequences of not following the instructions Sebastian relented if only for the moment. Once that was cleared up the conversation turned back to the collar.

"Unfortunately that section of the text, if it ever existed in the first place, has long since rotted away," said Sebastian.

"You cannot have read that already," squawked Professor Snape incredulously.

"Of course I have," smiled Sebastian, "if a member of the esteemed Funtomhive Company could not accomplish so simple a task where ever would we be?"

Professor Snape pursed his lips and decided to remain silent for the smile on the demon's face was far from friendly.

"How can you tell that the Ministry hasn't just removed those pieces?" asked Mike as he moved over to examine the tome.

"All the edges are worn fairly evenly with no less damaged patches to suggest that something was laid over them to protect them. In addition there are no tears and if magic had been used to cover up signs of alteration I would be able to detect it," replied Sebastian.

"So what happens now? How do I get rid of this thing?" asked Luka as she touched the cold metal.

Sebastian looked to Ciel with a smirk.

Ciel groaned, "Fantastic... we'll have to see _him_,"


End file.
